LIVE FOR TODAY, FIGHT FOR TOMORROW, DIE TO PROTECT
by kalthurin
Summary: Once again, Aizen is plotting to terrorize the world and all that stands in his way is Chad, his skilled team of men and women and the cyborg, Ogihci. Can they succeed where others have failed, or will they too fall before this evil?
1. live for today

**As is the usual I do not, never have and have no intention of proclaiming any ownership over Bleach, The characters in it, or the weaponry mentioned here in A/N a belt fed MP7A1 is a work of pure fiction as the magazine housing on the MP7 is actually in the pistol grip of the weapon itself and is unable for this reason to accept belted ammunition my brother just thought it sounded cool at the time I wrote this. hope you enjoy reading and any comments welcome and advice or ideas .But above all enjoy.**

**Also i would ask a favor of anyone who reads my work, if you find any inconsistencies or points that don't match up, please tell me as i did stop this for a while and lost some of the points i was trying to put across originally so yeah if you see anything that doesn't add up let me know, Also please review and tell me what you think Cheers KAL  
**

** Live for today**

** Fight for tomorrow **

** Die to Protect**

Chad wandered slowly, amiable as ever; his hands in his pockets, head bowed; the fringe of his curtained brown coloured hair hung low over his eyes shielding them from passers by.

He often wondered what they would say if he ever showed his other form to the public eye rather than hiding it from view; it was an odd thought but one worth thinking over.

At a touch under eight feet tall he was by far more than above average height reaching a shade over six feet at the age of twelve then seven on the nose at fifteen by twenty six, seven foot five, now at the age of thirty five his height had finally slowed to a crawl he was a shade over seven foot eleven inches.

Height had always been Chad's enemy from the outset it had haunted him and made him the target of just about every bully, thug and ignorant punk on the planet; all except for Ichigo Kurosaki, he lamented the loss of his friend the memories still painful but something he willed himself to forget.

Like the rest of them, Ichigo fell fighting, the war had butchered thousands; what they had not expected was, for them to do what they had and level the place dropping the warheads straight onto their own and then enemy's men; the thought of it made his wounds ache they always did when he let his guard down.

Turning a corner into an old side street he stepped into a shadowed door way and ducked low to enter it searching for his keys, he eventually found them in the left map pocket of his old uniform trousers, sighing he pushed open his front door and stepped in; the gloom and dark enveloping him.

Peace at last, was all he thought as he stepped further into his home, but as he did, he sensed something turning slowly to his right to see a form sitting in his chair.

'It's been a long time hasn't it Sergeant, a very long time but then again I bet you wouldn't recognise me, any more than I do you'

Chad simply stared at the figure recessed into the darkened corner of his living room.

'Your right I don't recognise your face, reason being I can't see it, but the voice I would know anywhere Zaruka'

The face slowly pushed its way out of the shadows hidden behind a pale bone white mask, it made Chad shiver to see it; he hadn't seen them, in a very long timAs is the usual I do not, never have and have no intention of proclaiming any ownership over Bleach, The characters in it, or the weaponry mentioned here in A/N a belt fed MP7A1 is a work of pure fiction as the magazine housing on the MP7 is actually in the pistol grip of the weapon itself and is unable for this reason to accept belted ammunition my brother just thought it sounded cool at the time I wrote this. hope you enjoy reading and any comments welcome and advice or ideas .But above all enjoy.e.

'And you never will see it Chad' Zaruka bit the his name off the end of the sentence as if it burnt her tongue to say it 'As this is my face now'

Chad stared rooted to the spot his hands in his pockets once again, something in back of his mind tickled and all he felt was cold just like he had the last time he saw her.

'Nothing to say, What a surprise the infamous Chad without words nothing ever changes does it not even your clothes by the looks of them only thing changed here is this'

She slapped the mask on her face, it rang round the room with a dull splat, as the soft flesh of her palm collided with what ever the mask was made of.

'yes that has changed' Chad stated it impassively as if it was merely a functioning observation .

Zaruka seemed to become more anxious and angry each passing second.

Screaming at him through the grill covering her mouth she spat out the words

'YOU BASTARD, YOU LET US BURN DOWN THERE; YOU LET RUKIA, ICHIGO AND ISHIDA BURN, WHILE YOU; YOU, YOU GREAT HULKING SON OF A BITCH WAS CLEAR OF THE BLAST'

For the first time since he had seen her, a flicker of anger never seen passed over Chad's face.

'your wrong I never left you or the others, you can see for yourself'

He ripped off the smock he wore, the tired old seams tearing easily as he pulled revealing the arms that lay beneath the puckered scorched flesh of high intensity heat burns covered a large portion of his torso his arms were another matter.

'you see I never left, I was buried for two weeks beneath the rubble before I had strength enough to dig my way clear, the Seireitei put me back together again but not with out side affects.'

He flexed his muscles and what appeared to be a perfectly normal arm it split open revealing a coiled network of cables rods and wires; he flexed his hand watching the small motorised pistons contract and extend as his fingers moved the fibre optic cables attached to the nerves in his spine recoding the biological impulse signals into binary coding so the micro processors could signal his arms and fingers to move.

Zaruka stood there silent, watching, staring.

'Everything has a price Zaruka, even life.'

Zaruka stood there dumbfounded, stammering out inaudible words.

Chad had stood there his arms now in their alternate forms.

'yes I know all that, but as I said it had side affects when the Seireitei found me my arms were mere bones and scorched flesh I had shielded myself with them they took the brunt of the blast so the Seireitei used what little was left of my shoulders and upper arms and grafted on to them the cybernetic limbs before you '

Zaruka looked at him `what about the rest of you'

There was a slight glimmer of lust in her eyes as she asked but it was fleeting, momentary gone in seconds.

Chad stood then and tapped the left side of his chest a dull metallic thunk was heard.

`my legs, left and right arm's and the left side of my torso are all cybernetic replacements, that includes a large portion of my pelvis my entire spinal Colum my entire rib cage, my left collar bone and shoulder and obviously also my left eye was replaced with an advanced cybernetic prototype'

As she looked into his eyes she could see the colour variation in the left, and the spinning discs that formed the iris and pupil. As Chad closed his right eye and focused on her, she saw the centre of the eye turn a ghostly green, then glowing red as he looked beneath the mask to try and tell if anything of Zaruka's once gracious beauty remained.

He turned away from her and walked into his bedroom; motioning to his still open front door 'leave if you wish, I have some business to attend to' pulling a Kevlar battle suite out of the steel fronted walk in wardrobe set into his apartments wall and setting the form fitting suite on the bed as he said so. The suite like Chad's own body was a prototype made from Kevlar plates inter-woven with titanium then dipped into a solution of graphite and liquid adamantium over which was a layer of impact resistant rubberised carbon-Kevlar bi-weave in a blue black matt finish, rendering it virtually indestructible the only thing able to get through would be an armour piercing tank shell even then that would be questionable.

He walked to a large reinforced cabinet in the back of his walk in cupboard and punched a seven digit combination into the small keypad one he would never forget it was the same as his dog tags ones that he still kept close to his heart, stepping back as the door swung open to reveal his personal armoury; reaching in he pulled out two fully automatic 9mm Glock 18c's although his two had been set and locked to fully automatic for close quarters combat.

Along side them he carried two semi automatic .45 Glock 21's that he kept in a twin clamshell holster in the small of his back, the twin 18c's were on either hip and on his right leg and chest were two Heckler and Koch MP7's both belt fed, tactical red dot sights and silencers; finally he pulled out a XM312 .50 machinegun a parting gift from Ishida and smiled as he held it in his hands bulky yet satisfying.

Laying on the bed the two 18c's, the two 21's along with the twined H&K MP7's finally the XM312 followed suite .

Returning to the cupboard, he racked open his fore arms and began to spool in the belts of 9mm rounds for his MP7's watching as the clipped, motorised tumbler rotated and the slid up his arm each one holding roughly 90 rounds with three spools to each arm.

After loading the ammo for the MP7's into the tactical reload ports in his arms, he hated doing that, he pulled the tactical combat rig out of his closet, it had specially fitted holsters on his hip and chest for the two MP7's and his back for the XM312.

In the kidney pouches he loaded the mags for his twin .45s in two front pouches went the mags for his 18c's then clipping on the rear of the webbed belt the boxes of belt ammo for the XM312 hung loosely like box shaped weights.

Even for all his fire power Chad's fists were still his most formidable weapons the bio metrics in his prosthetics allowed for his energy's to be channelled down his arms and used to greatly enlarge the force he applied to his blows slamming a normal person hundreds of feet through the air, it was at times comical to see them spiralling up through the air to where ever they landed.

Zaruka walked across the small sitting room and watched fascinated as Chad laid out all his equipment and made ready his combat gear, as he slipped off his uniform trousers and discarded the rags of his smock she admired his body despite the scars and slightly different shades in his skin where the prosthetics were, she couldn't help noticing he was a very good looking specimen.

` Still looking after yourself sergeant, and by the looks of things others to'

Chad ignored the quip he had known she was watching him the whole time, not only had he felt her energy shift as she moved he also saw her in the polished steel cabinet front on his gun pulled on the Kevlar battle suite snapping shut the clips on the side that pulled suite shut locking it tight to his body, the over the top of that he slipped the combat rig clipping the straps round his legs and waist, pulling the shoulder straps taught then finally hooking on the ammo boxes for the XM312 he stood up and slotted the weapons into place adjusting the straps for weight variations.

Lastly he reached in to the cabinet for a small plastic box that contained a tactical bead and throat mike slipping the bead into his ear , he then put the mike round his throat and done up the Velcro fastener.

Speaking normally he called out to the rest of his team.

'This is Echo Alpha to Charlie one Charlie confirm transmission'

'This is Echo 4 and 5 transmission confirmed Echo one nice to hear your voice again boss'

'This is Echo 2 and 3 received and confirmed we're ready to roll chief'

'Echo 6 and 1 confirmed and received oh and boss'

Chad cocked an eyebrow, 'yes 6'

'We there yet'

Chad sighed at that Renji always did that no matter if they had left the DZ or even started the mission and he knew it wound Chad up.

'Rendezvous at the Shop well get our orders from colonel Urahara, Echo Alpha out'

Chad walked out of his room, silhouetted in the bedroom door way he cut a very fierce figure, he strode past Zaruka and out his front door looking over his shoulder quickly he said icily,

`I want you gone from here before I return and if anything's missing be sure I will find you'

carrying his XM312 by the top handle and loading it into the flat bed of his four seater , Mitsubishi Warrior, along with his two MP7's and the boxes of ammunition for his XM312 he was crushed by the feelings of guilt he had for what she had become, but it wasn't his problem any more.

Pulling on a full length oil skin Driza Bone coat he climbed into the driver's seat.

Slipping the truck into reverse he spun the wheel hard and in a squeal of tyres and smoke that smelt heavily of burnt rubber slammed the Mitsubishi into drive and roared down the street towards 'The shop'.

* * *

As Chad made the drive to Urahara's shop he reflected on the first time he had met Ichigo or Urahara, Ichigo's arrival into Chad's some what sedentary life had been a peculiar one first it had been when Chad had gotten involved in a fight in a back ally Ichigo had stepped into help and got pasted for it not that it bothered him at all pain wasn't a stranger to him, they had remained friends since then and where very close but had sadly drifted apart when Chad signed up for the Colonial defence force and Ichigo went his own way, then suddenly under similar circumstances to their original encounter Ichigo dropped smack bang back into Chad's life again.

* * *

_Chad heard a murmured curse come from the nearby ally and decided to be nosey and take a look._

_He was just out for a walk, mostly, when the six drunken idiots; who were spoiling for a fight got it into their heads to jump him, Chad sighed and turned he was used to this. It just didn't bother him any more; he dodged the first blow and planted his fist into the louts face feeling the bone crunch under his fist and the blood ooze between his fingers he smiled this one wont be doing much after he thought to himself._

'_you bunch of useless drunken bastards, better fuck off unless you wish to deal with me I'm the one who wont let you walk away'_

_Hearing a familiar voice he turned to see Ichigo, the one person he never expected to see standing there, his eyes confirmed what his ears had hoped they had heard; standing there was the tall embodiment of power that was Ichigo Kurosaki._

_What appeared to be their leader turned and slid a razor sharp dagger from under his jacket and advanced on Ichigo._

"_Ok you little punk I'm gonna slice out your tongue and shove it up your behemoth friends asshole" _

_Just as Ichigo, in one clean swoop drew his Glock and punched a hole through the guy's hand severing his thumb in the process._

_Chad simply nodded and in a glimmer of movement drew from seemingly nowhere his twin Glock 21s, the .45 pistols a comforting weight in his hands._

'_Right now unless you wish to join your friend in casualty or the morgue I suggest you follow his example and…. Run'_

_The thugs stood there rooted to the floor._

_Chad sighed he hated saying things twice _

'_Now would be the opportune time'_

_With that they turned to see their so called leader stumble out the mouth of the ally clutching his profusely bleeding hand, they quickly beat feet._

_Ichigo smiled and nodded for Chad to follow him the turned holstering his Glock nine millimetre and strode off in the direction he had indicated his long leather coat billowing out behind him._

_Chad stowed his .45s in the concealed holsters in the thighs of his jeans and walked off after Ichigo the hard leather biker jacket he wore creaked slightly as he walked._

_Chad followed Ichigo a mere foot behind him, keeping pace with the young soldier easily, they weaved their way through the crowds with agility that surprised one another, then as if by pure chance arrived outside Urahara's store._

_The man himself was sat outside on the porch when they arrived._

_Kicking the decking with his heels Urahara rose to standing to greet Ichigo and Chad._

_`Ichigo my boy how was buenosaires? Went well I hope?'_

_Ichigo grinned, and clasped Urahara's hand in a warm greeting._

_`As well as can be expected'_

_Ichigo winked and turned to introduce Chad who stood looming large in the door way, to say he loomed large in the door way was an understatement Chad literally filled it._

_`Yasutora Sado, I know, Chad is the pseudonym isn't it?'_

_Chad simply nodded in reply, and continued to fill the door way with his massive form._

_Urahara looked at him, and wondered for a minuet if Ichigo had landed him with the opportunity of a life time and smiled a small secretive smile which didn't escape Chad's observant eyes._

* * *

As Chad pulled up outside the shop, Urahara was there waiting along with Echo's 1, 2, 3 and 5 Chad looked at Urahara and nodded his head in acknowledgement, then looked at his men their matt black fatigues resembling that of any anti-terror or swat team the world over only theirs were not standard cotton and reinforced stitches theirs were a little more "Advanced" to say the least.

Looking at them Chad asked `where's 4 and 6? `

With that they heard a whooping yell as 4 and 6 came screaming in on parachutes and all terrain skate boards 6 skimming his off the top of Chad's Mitsubishi leaving several large long scratches in the paint work.

6 jettisoned the parachute and rolled to a stop spinning the board to a halt in front of the others.

`And the award for coolest entrance goes to?'

`ME' Screams 4 as he un-hitches the chute seventy feet up and free falls spinning round the top of a lamp post then springing off the shop roof backwards and twisting mid air to land beside 6.

Chad cocked an eyebrow and shook his head, looking at 4 and 6 then laughed, `sorry six but ill have to agree with four on this one his was better and you owe me a re-spray for my roof'

`awwwww man' 6 kicked at the floor like a petulant child being scolded by an angry parent.

Chad looked to Urahara, and watched as his men took their positions in the squad a small wave of pride welling in him Ichigo had taught them all well, then flicking his gaze back to Urahara he snapped to attention and saluted.

`Echo bravo two one, reporting as ordered sir'

Urahara approached Chad and returned the salute although as Chad saw, it caused him a lot of pain to do so. The seven point six two millimetre rounds he took in the back had done a lot of damage and the medics could only do so much it pained him to see his commanding officer in such pain.

'so Captain Sado, are you ready for the briefing or do you wish to delay it a while to stow you equipment`

Chad shook his head in reply.

'No sir if its all the same I would like to get the briefing done first'

Urahara nodded and lead the way Chad and his men following suite.

Entering the small shop was like entering another world it struck Chad as it did every time with its structural similarities to the houses used in the shogun era of feudal Japan, the smells were always the same, the sweet scent of boiled candy and the one he could never place it, really was peculiar akin to boiled leather and wet dog but not in an unpleasant way.

`Ok gentlemen as always please make your way to the designated areas and await further instructions'

The seven men who made up Echo bravo two one strolled over the faintly marked positions behind the counter of Urahara's "shop" and watched as he raised his cane and gave it a small flick a key snapped up from the end he slid it home into a cleverly disguised key hole in the lip of the counter top and gave it a twist, the metallic clank of moving machinery could be heard them the entire are behind the counter and the counter itself began to slowly drop into the floor.

Chad leaned over to Renji, `now here's the fun bit', Renji cringed he always hated this bit.

The pressurised airlock that separated the "shop" from the "Calypso" seemed to try and suck you down into the floor as the air escaped down into the shaft and counterbalanced the rush of expelled pressure that exited the lock as it opened, it always made Renji feel ill and often left him reeling and retching.

And this time was no different Ikkaku caught Renji as he fell forward off the platform and half dragged him to the nearest toilet to vomit.

Chad lengthened his stride to catch up with Urahara as he strode off down the hall.

`uhh sir can I ask you something '

Urahara stopped . `of course you can captain'

`I was just wondering sir, why you named this place the calypso'

Urahara laughed and had to lean against the wall to not fall over, Chad began to look more than a little worried.

`I got the name from a very odd source whilst I was designing the place I developed a slight addiction to ice lollies, in the final stages of design one brand in particular had become my poison of choice.

And they happened to be what I was eating at the time of completion of the designs.'

Chad Chuckled as it dawned on him.

`you mean to tell me that this place is named after a walls calypso ice lolly'

Urahara nodded as peels of laughter racked his body. Chad walked down the corridor his commander by his side.

* * *

In the briefing room men sat in rows of chairs spaced out haphazardly amongst them, Urahara stood in front, beside a podium with a projector displaying a static blue screen, clicking on the change wand he flipped it through to the first digital slide.

`so welcome gentlemen to Gotei 13 , we are one of the largest private military organisations on the planet, we employ over 11,222,346 fighting men and women we are a unilateral group and do not discriminate on the grounds of race, sex or creed.

We recently bought out another private contracting firm, Trans World Operations with whom come two of the very finest combat veterans to date Tyson Rios and Elliot Salem formerly of SSC but we know the back story of that fiasco, also I would like to welcome into the fold some former special forces veterans, from 22nd SAS I would like to welcome Baz, Gaz, and John "Soap" McTavish rather strange name I mite add and also from another undisclosed military outfit I would like to welcome Logan Keller, Michael Walters, and Jung Park all of you I look forward to working with.

Now I would like to introduce to you all my number Two Sado Yasutora, and my number Three Zaraki Kenpachi.'

Chad walked forward followed closely by Kenpachi, and allowed his gaze to bounce from man to man taking in their main statistics and sizing them up as combatants.

`As my commander said welcome but some ground rules first, one when your in the field you answer to us and only us, also you will be split into segregated teams Tyson and Eliot I know this will be a little new to you as your used to working only in a pair but you will get used to it, any way I will let Kenpachi take over from here I have some other of your team mates to brief in good luck to you all.`

With that Chad spun on his heel and strode out the room, in the back ground he heard from Elliot Salem `Bro he's a little intense ain he'

To his credit Chad then heard Kenpachi slap down Salem, `look kid if you had been through half of what Captain Yasutora has then you would know why, but for now shut the fuck up and sit the hell down you little bitch.'

* * *

Opening the door to briefing room bravo, Chad walked in and saw his men just turn their heads in his direction, Renji tilting his chair backwards, dozing against the wall to the left of the door, Chad striding past smiles and greets his men `what up boys' merely getting a mumbled reply from Renji he snapped his foot out and swept away the chair legs sending Renji sprawling, Ikkaku bursts out laughing then shuts up with a sharp look from Renji although younger than Ikkaku he was his superior in all matters and respect ran ripe through the unit.

As Renji hauled himself off the floor, Chad took his place behind a small podium and prepared to brief his men on the situation as he understood it.

`Now boys Urahara gave me this directly so bare with me as I don't know what is in them or what we are going in for so as I said bare with me'

As Chad peeled the folder open he froze his stomach became like ice and felt as if he had swallowed a glacier the further he read the heavier it felt.

Ikkaku seeing Chad's state got up and gently pried the folder from his grip.

`Boss I got this, go Chill, roll a skinny or something'

Chad walked off to the back of the room dazed and disorientated, looking as if he had been smashed in the head with a brick.

`SO lady's and gentlemen and I use the term loosely, at 13:20 hours Recce platoon eyeballed two of the worlds foremost terrorists and two of the three men responsible for the Diablo incident nine years ago'

Ikkaku looked at the photographs in the folder.

`They are Aizen Sousuke and Gin Ichimaru, wanted the world over for countless acts of hedonism, murder, actual and attempted, and major acts of terrorism. Our job depending, on who wants in, is.

1. To locate them.

2. Track them

3. When opportunity arises eliminate the targets.

Remember these are the cunts who iced Kurosaki, so as soon as you get a bead on them put a round in their dome and take them down for good.

Details will play out shortly so memorise all you can then prep your shit, we move out at zero hour.'

Ikkaku and Renji made their way to Chad who was leaning against the back wall smoke curling from the skinny that hung off his lip.

`You all right boss man'? Renji quizzed

Ikkaku just looked at him mutely Chad as ever said nothing he listened to the murmurs of his men as they read though the text that crept silently up the screen.

In the prep center the men moved about in silence checking and re-checking kit as it was passed out by the armourer, Hanataro yamada, rifles, vests, ammunition, small and large firearms were all broken down and checked in triplicate.

Hanataro, stood to one side clip board in hand watching as the members of section four, moved the crates of ammunition and weapons to their required locations.

'No, no, no, that's not where the, 7.62mm belts belong, they go to rack J744K3 not U564L3'

Chad simply shook his head amazed at how someone could memorise such miniscule details.

As he did something caught his eye briefly stood in the corner of the huge bay were two man operated mechanised battle suites each piloted by a single soldier these looked like the were fitted out for people no older than sixteen but other than, Jinta and ururu there were no people of that age in Calypso.

Ammunition was checked for signs of imperfections, bends in the cases or rust spots on the bullets or casings once every one was geared up they headed topside to their vehicles and waited for a final briefing from Urahara.

As the men milled around, sat on their kit bags or chatted amongst themselves, Chad unloaded his kit out the back of his Mitsubishi Warrior and made sure it was all in working order.

Whilst methodically working through his kit Chad allowed his mind to slip and cast back to what had been the worst day in his life, but try as he may he couldn't conjure up the images of what happened that day some things just aren't meant to be remembered.

Renji cradled his prototype .50 calibre Gatling cannon as he dozed against his kit bag.

Ikkaku methodically cleaned and polished his long handled heavily customised cold steel Katana and checked the screw fitting on the end of the handle then laying that to the side checked the valves on his promethium tanks attached to the four foot reinforced tubes on the flame throwers nozzle, a three foot long flip valved tube with a cone shaped end cap to direct the flow of flame.

Ukitake and Shunsui both sat there prepping their 552 colt commando's and checking the det-cord and packets of C12 and SEMTEX for signs of damp.

Yumichika sat there brushed the straggling strands of hair from his vision and carried on meticulously cleaning his boots till they gleamed. After checking through his kit Ukitake walked over to Yumichika to see how he was doing, as he did he went into a spasmodic coughing fit and promptly spat clotted Phlegm riddled blood all over Yumichika's boots and kit, mumbled an apology and made a hasty exit back to his own equipment and made appearances at being very interested in this one particular packet of DET cord.

The other two sat there back to back the only two women in the unit and the only two asides from the others of this unit Chad trusted with his life, Rukia and Orihimei both women had escaped the blasts that had vaporised the others of delta three nine platoon, Orihimei the units medic and Rukia the units communications' expert. Both wrapped in quiet contemplation.

`Rukia do you think things will ever be the same as they were?'

Rukia sat there her back resting against Orihimei's.

`what do you mean by that.'

Orihimei had a slightly puzzled look on her face as she thought through what Rukia had just asked.

`With Chad and that and the rest of the place you know after what happened'

Slightly exasperated at the question Rukia sighed, then swivelled so she was sitting next to Orihimei she gently rested her hand on Orihimei's arm.

`you better than any one should know the answer to that question Orihimei, considering how long you carried that torch for Ichigo'

`What is that supposed to mean'

Orihimei asked defensively.

`oh nothing really its just an observation, you are still in love with him right?'

Orihimei sat there sulking as Rukia got up and walked away with out anything else being said, while they sat there or in Rukia's and Orihimei's case argued quietly, Urahara strolled over to Chad and handed him the one thing he had wanted since he came round in the med centre, his life.

`you know Chad this mission has a very, very, very low life expectancy, I just wanted you to have this its every thing we could find on you before and after the wars I think there is even a picture of your old man in here.'

Chad held it reverently weighing the folder as he ran his hand over the manila cover, feeling the slight embossed red stamp on the cover, seeing the coded stamp on the cover made him wonder if he really wished to know some of the contents.

`Chad so you know, that holds content from before I entered the private sector so please don't think badly of me when you see some of what I did and what went on in the name of protecting our country'

Chad simply nodded then shook Urahara's hand and spun on his heel whistling and swung his hand in the air index finger raised the universal military signal for "mount up".

The armoured Kia Sedona and Chad's Mitsubishi roared to life Urahara watched as they performed two perfectly timed left hand reverse turns, then slammed the vehicles into drive and speed out of the forecourt and down the side street heading for the highway.

Chad stuck his truck on auto pilot and reviewed the file Urahara had handed him reading through the folder he cast his eyes over the black and white photos of the men they were being sent in to eliminate it was rather unusual as it was outside their usual mission parameters for all intense and purposes Chad's team was a rescue team, but with this mission there would be a one time exception to the rule.

* * *

**A**s they sped down the highway Chad had the weirdest sense of them being followed but as he checked his mirror all he saw was dead road or the occasional pedestrian although as he well knew his rear view mirror couldn't show him the full 360 degree view of the surrounding area, Ogihci knew it as well as he coasted the roof tops along side the small convoy of trucks then flipped off the roof top to land on the back of Chad's truck engaging his phototropic camouflage as he did all Chad felt was slight bump which he dismissed as a pot hole or bump in the road.

As he lay there still and silent to one side of the equipment boxes and ammunition crates in the flat bed of the truck he was grateful for the exoskeleton he wore in his original form the jump he had just made would have killed him but with the exoskeleton armour and the inbuilt hydraulic compensators it held he was able to perform high speed landings like these with ease and with no need to worry.

As they rolled through the streets, the lights of dimly lit houses became an amber blur as they whipped past, he lay still lying in wait in the back of the Mitsubishi's flat bed , his only weapon a black Ninjitsu Katana with a T'suba shaped like the Indian peace cross and a foot of chain hung from the end of the handle. If Ogihci could smile he would have, but his face had long ago been hidden behind a surgically grafted titanium plate with a fibre optic lens feeding the external images on to the back side of the plate, which, was only ¾ of an inch from what was left of his nose and the skin and muscle that had once formed his mouth had long ago been removed leaving his face in a vicious parody of a grin. Aside from his katana the only other weapons in his possession was the armour he wore a prototype exoskeleton designed to keep his organs working, inbuilt into what was left of his left hand was a particle cannon embedded into the palm of his now clawed hand.

His right arm was little different resembling a four fingered claw, at the top of the palm where it joins the wrist was a small protruding tube which was connected to the inbuilt automatic Plasma gun in the forearm of the exoskeleton which due to its construction had a two second delay between each Bolt being fired.

The suite itself had been customised to look as demonic as possible a Bright orange flame like mane was sprayed onto the back of the exoskeleton on the face of it was a red tribal as well as a tail on the back which he used to his delight. Each time seeing how gruesomely he could finish off his opponent his last was skewering an enemy through the chest, and his heart being pushed from its chest and impaled on the end.

Slipping the truck on to auto pilot he set the G.P,S satellite navigation system to track the route to the R.V point seven miles short of the target zone and dozed in the drivers seat.

His sleep disturbed by dreams and fitful memories of the times past that had made him the cyborg he now was, one that kept re-appearing was the final time he saw his friend and sudo brother Ichigo.

* * *

_`what the fuck do we do now'_

_A young shinigami corporal yelled to any one in earshot._

_Chad looked at Ichigo as the line began to falter and bend._

_`we cant last much longer sir, we have to pull back'_

_Chad stared at Ichigo waiting for a reply as he stood watching, his face was bathed in mud as another mortar shell fell short of their trench line._

_As Chad looked round to say something he caught a look in Ichigo's eyes that said more than the scream of the rapidly dieing men around them ever could._

_Ichigo nodded to his life long friend and hoisted up his XM312 and racked back the slide looking at Chad he asked a simple question 'still prepared to fight for me I know I will for you' as he did he felt a small jolt and then a sudden rush of cold clamp his left shoulder and then the side of his chest then again on the right of his stomach as three separate rounds slammed into his body and sent him slamming into the trench wall._

_Ichigo looked down and laughed as his hand came away from his stomach caked in blood._

_`You know Chad that doest actually hurt that bad'_

_Chad screamed for a medic as he stuffed field dressings against the torrent of blood pouring from Ichigo's wounds._

_Orihimei came running with two orderlies behind her and slid to a halt beside Chad, 'Chad what happened to Ichigo sorry lieutenant no disrespect.'_

_Ichigo tried not to laugh as she apologised, then the line broke and the Arrancar elites and the Slavering hoard that was the enemy infantry known only as "Hollows" poured across the waste ground towards them, in the midst was Aizen, Gin and Tosen all armed with G36c assault rifles urging the Arrancar on and slamming rounds into the lines, they swiftly rolled over them, and stormed the lines ahead as Ichigo with his body riddled with bullet holes ranging from 9mm to 7.62 mm could do no more than watch._

_Gritting his teeth Ichigo levered himself upright and pushed off from Chad, ` Yasutora get them out of here ill hold the line' _

_`NO Kurosaki I aint leaving you'_

_`This isn't a debate you lanky dumb fuck, GO, now get the rest of the unit out of here take Rukia, Orihimei and Zaruka and get going don't argue just go'_

_Tears rolled down his face as he fought back the agonising pain and Chad could see the blood flow had ceased so no matter if he dragged him away from the gunnery plate Ichigo wouldn't survive the withdrawal . _

_`Sir I', the look Ichigo gave Chad said it all he new the wounds were fatal and he wouldn't last but he could take some of the bastards with him when he went ` yes sir'_

_`Alpha platoon on me full withdrawal now, move it'_

_Then Chad with Orihimei in tow ran down the duck board floor of the trench line the wet mud oozing with every step trying to slow them down the hum of the bombers over head growing ever louder as the call was passed that they were due to drop pave ways on the advancing enemy lines in hopes of stemming the tide of the Arrancar advance._

_Ichigo dragged up the two remaining XM312 .50 heavy support guns on to the firing plate and using his body weight as help cocked both simultaneously, then wrapping the slings round his arms raised them ready to fire and depressed the triggers relishing in the heavy throaty chatter of the guns as they spat death into the Arrancar lines._

_Chad heard their heavy retort as he made his way along the line taking with him what remained of alpha platoon which was to put it bluntly sod all he tipped sideways as the mortar slammed into the trench line, killing yet more of his dwindling command._

_He heard it but thought it was the blood loss at first that low groaning whine , then it became more prominent and grew in pitch and volume the .50's had dried up he was now using his side arm to pop a few more rounds in to their lines but he had been called short if his ears weren't ringing from the lack of blood in his body' no he was right on his first assumption they had dropped them and they were making their slow descent bringing with them the sounds of deaths ringing scythe the laughed as he thought , of how this was such a lousy way to die, and shrugged if this was how its meant to be so be it and he drew his nodachi and climbed up on to the parapet._

_Chad scanned with his field glasses from his now refreshed position in the main command hut on D troops corridor, and saw Ichigo clamber up the side of the trench and race towards them sword in hand through the lenses he saw him duck the oncoming swing of Gin's blade and drive own round cleaving Tosen's head from his shoulders the bringing the blade back round sending it under his arm and straight through Gins solar plexus he felt the satisfying connection and winked at Chad , as he watched he saw Aizen grab Ichigo by the hair and slam his blade up through Ichigo chest just below his throat severing the chest bone then wrench it back out of him and step round to drive it down again entering six inches below the first cut pinning Ichigo to the floor like a moth on a pin. Chad bellowed so loudly it made Aizen look up as he stooped to pick up Gin and make a fast retreat._

_Dropping the field glasses on the deck Chad made to run to Ichigo but was held back by Renji and Kenpachi, as he struggled there was a deep rumble as the first of the pave ways hit home Kenpachi and Renji were thrown back by the concussion cast backwards down the corridor behind them. Chad was not so lucky as he stirred and tried to get up he slipped, as he did the roof gave way and buried him; powerless to help Renji and Kenpachi watched in horror as he was buried alive._

_Zaruka stirred the mortar round had knocked her unconscious, unbeknown to Chad as he led the others away , she tried to rise but her knee was dislocated and wouldn't take her weight, she started to crawl forwards he fingers digging into the slim of the trench floor as she made an agonizing journey to saftey as she tumbled down the steps to the bunkers trnch way she screamed as her dislocated knee ground against itself as her vision cleared and she started to cover the last ninety feet to the bunker she heard it the dull crump as the missiles impacted and the pressure as the bow wave came rapidly to bear._

_she pulled the corpse of a dead Shinigami private over her to shield her and buried her face in her hands and prayed._

_All was quiet thinking that the worst was over she chanced a look from under the protection of the corpse as she did she saw Chad backing into the dugout she tried to scream out to him to beg him to save her, then the wave hit and all sound was drowned out in a searing wave of heat and pressure sucking the air and life from all in its way as the wave passed over her it seared the flesh of her face before she could cover herself fully and sucked the air from her lungs as she opened her mouth to cry out in agony.  
_

_Even as the pain coursed through her she felt the unbridled hatred of being left behind, not reallising then just how so very, very wrong she was._

_He lay there pinned to the floor by the mountains of rubble, it had seemed like days but could have been hours as he tried to move he noticed for the first time the six inch thick steel re-bar protruding from his shoulder then looking to his left he saw similar in his side and chest running clean through his shoulder blade and exiting his through his pectoral muscle._

_`Ow, this is interesting' was all he could think to say before he collapsed again._

_When he woke it was not because of pain, but the weirdest sensation as if something was pulling at him he looked up to see a rat chewing at the burned dead flesh of his hand he flicked it away to see the bones beneath push through and as the rat scampered out the way he saw the flesh pull of like a dirty sock, if it was not for the fact he was focusing on burying the pain he was in he would have vomited then, he look at the rest of his arms to see the same thing in places the flesh was seared clean away to leave blackened bone._

_Pulling the remains of his arms under him he slowly began to push against the rubble above him straightening his arms he slowly lifted himself up off the floor then brought his knees up and righted himself aided macabrely by the re-bars embedded in his body, finally by pure will alone, slowly walked forward feeling the bars being pulled from his body by his own forward momentum, keeping his mouth clamped shut to stop from screaming. Then with a final sickening pop the bars were free and he fell to his knees panting for breath; blood dripping from the holes in his body, ` well this aint gonna get you free is it Sado, I guess you had better get going' he lumbered to his feet and began clawing at the earth , scree and rubble._

_slowly and surely carving his path to freedom._

* * *

_He scraped and clawed with the mangled remnants' of his hands the bones of his fingers creating gouges in the earth as he tried to pull his self along it was an unusual and very painful feeling like someone dragging nails through a crumbling chalk board, its was despite the pain a profound sensation._

_It seemed like days, could have only been hours could have been weeks even months, time had no meaning in a place like that, black as pitch the air wet and so warm it clogged the throat with every in drawn breath, the smell of the earth filled his nostrils the scent of dried blood spun and mingled with every thing and in it all was the constant smell and taste of roasted pork which meant only one thing, the pave ways had done their job a little to well because despite his condition Chad new without a doubt he was still within allied lines._

_Finally he clawed at the dirt ahead of him and a small chink of light appeared, feel the first strands of cool damp air against his face was delicious, he was crying in delirium as the cool air washed over him and gave him a boost of energy he didn't know he had in him and ripped the earth away so the sun washed over his face and shoulders wriggling like a snake he pushed his way through the dirt and dust to spill out on to the wet cloying mud beneath it felt delicious to him until he felt it slip into the holes in his body._

_As he lay there once again falling into unconsciousness he heard the one thing he never thought he would a friendly voice as he saw Kenpachi slowly creep into his vision._

_`Look at you, man you are a dumb shit what the fuck did you do this time'_

_`Kenpachi, Ichigo, wheres Ichigo?`_

_Kenpachi didn't say a word just waited by Sado, as the medic finally arrived and vomited as he saw the extent of Chads injuries._

_Chad had the strangest sensation of floating luckily he was basically out of it with enough morphine to drug an elephant flowing through him, and the blood loss adding to it; he didn't even register the sky lift winching him up to the waiting Chinook._

* * *

Chad snapped awake as the Mitsubishi slowed to a stop, he stretched and climbed slowly out the truck glancing over at Renji and grinned then watched quietly as he pulled open the sliding door on the armoured Kia Sedona and Ikkaku, Ukitake, Shunsui and Yumichika got out and began unloading their kit from the back.

Rukia and Orihimei pulled up on black Suzuki 440 bikes and made their way over to where the Sedona was parked and began pulling their kits out of the storage boxes.

Renji cradled his prototype .50 calibre Gatling cannon like a child being cradle by its mother, laying it gently on the deck pulling out the twin two foot by two foot boxes of belt ammunition and hung one on his back and the other on his left hip on his right he hung a Bose 90 watt speaker and his I-pod.

Ikkaku sheathed his Katana on his hip then drew out his promethium flamer thrower and checked the valves and nozzles, also drawing his twin MP7s with extended magazines and silencers pulling a light weight 9mm N.A.T.O. standard but when you pack a 35 and 40 round magazine it more than makes up for the lack of punch in the round fired.

Pulling on their chest rigs and doing a final check of their explosives Ukitake and Shunsui loaded up their explosives and locked in their 552 colt commando rifles.

Yumichika prized beauty over Fire Power favouring the light weight M8 and M468 assault rifles, as a close quarters backup carried a very much stylised and personal blade with four separate peacock talon blades that fanned out very much like the tail feathers of that elegant bird.

Rukia rummaged in a box of electrical components then went around the group dishing out the new com's buds.

'ok sound off'

Chad spoke softy into the throat mike strapped round his neck.

One by one the team sounded off confirming that the micro-bead transmitters in their ears were indeed fully functional.

Rukia stood to one side and knelt down with her battle vest on the floor next to the long range tactical radio, as she carefully snapped on all the connectors then locked it in place to the back of her vest.

'Rukia we all set?`

'yep we're all good here Sado`

She shrugged herself into the vest and tightened the strap the picked up her MP5k slapped the bolt shut and stashed it under the radio rig and the picked up he G36C with acog scope and integrated silencer.

She glanced at Orihimei, and nodded as Orihimei holstered her Glock 18c the only offensive item Orihimei carried aside from her surgical implements but compared to the armour worn by Arrancar and Espada.

Chad ran through the data in the file folder and glanced at the 10 Espada lieutenants Aizen's bodyguards and then the photos of Gin and Aizen.

Crushing Aizen's in his fist just as he would crush the life from Aizen's body before the week had ended he would make sure of it.

Reaching their final R.V, the team did one final weapons check; then waited for instruction.

Looking ahead his eyes slowly scanning the silhouette of the building in front of them he felt a small niggle in the back of his mind, something about this place just didn't feel quite right it was as If the whole place was fake, just the back drop to something much larger and more sinister than anything imaginable.

Thinking back Chad remembered talk of sub levels to Calypso where other than Urahara , only a select few had access.

* * *

_Urahara walked slowly down the corridor towards a non descript grey steel door simply marked area 12, He swiped a bar-coded card through the receiver, the door slid open silently. Stepping through was like stepping into a cold, dead, hospital room; greeting him in a shrill angered tone was the disembodied head of Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Urahara walking over to the jar that now housed Mayuri's head he tapped it with his walking stick and leant down so he was at eye level with Mayuri and smiled waving 'well how are we today any news from the land of the floating heads'._

_As he said this Urahara suppressed a small chuckle that didn't escape the notice of Mayuri whom since his contraction of a virulent virus had become nothing more than a stylised head in a jar unlike most he did at one point have the ability to swap and change at will any part of his anatomy, but the strain of virus he had contracted eliminated this option in so much as, as fast as Mayuri could replace the decaying pieces another would fall off essentially defeating the object of, essentially being a living Mr Potato Head._

'_And pray tell what do you find so funny'_

_Urahara grinned 'oh nothing much just this' he holds up a bag containing a typical run of the mill gold fish and empties the bag into the jar._

'_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU JUMPED UP CLOGG WEARING GREEN HAT'ED SON OF A BITCH'_

_Urahara looked at him calmly and smiled 'well your down here all day by yourself I thought you could do with a bit of company, I did name it Nemu after your former assistant, whom I do still have in cold storage around here somewhere; if I could just remember what part of the facility I put her in I wonder if Hanataro could tell me, because its more than likely in the same place as my boxers and I haven't seen those in six years; but any way that's besides the point; What in gods name do you think your doing'_

_Urahara looks down at the jar to see Mayuri bite the fishes head off , although he was not that surprised at what he had seen it still was a little bit of a shock._

_He knew of the callous disregard he could display for other creatures, when one thought about it the destruction of the gold fish was no different to how he used to treat his assistant Nemu, whom as Urahara had previously stated was on cold storage in the facility although he had lied about not knowing her location._

'_Urahara do you honestly think I am going to sit here and let you put a fish in the only thing keeping me alive, you know I developed this in a futile hope that one day a cure would be found only to find out, that while my body had decayed and I was interred as a permanent resident of this jar; that you, you who had once been my teacher and master in the military research division or as we called it Squad twelve had already for many years developed, perfected and synthesised a cure then withheld it from me; I ask you now "why" I am fascinated as to why'_

_Urahara nodded_

' _Very well I will tell you "why" and can do so in one simple word __Aizen__ although Aizen is a name and not a word as such it suites the situation and explanation quite nicely, the work you did when Aizen was still one of us as you know was filtered through him and as a result of your work, noble as it was in its attempts to stem the deaths of our soldiers on the battle fields, you, Major Kurotsuchi are responsible for the deaths, mutilation and genetic alteration of millions, they became The Zombiefied "Hollows", The exequias, The numeros Arrancar, The Proviron Espada, The Espada that formed the forces we fought so earnestly so many years ago; Until I feel you have made amends for all you did albeit unwittingly I will continue to withhold the vaccine'_

_For once in his life Mayuri was without words not knowing how to reply, could it have been true, had he inadvertently given Aizen the ability to create the Genetic basis of the Arrancar and Espada._

_The force of the realisation jolted Mayuri back to reality and to his present situation._

_Calmly and with great deliberation Urahara walked forward and picked Mayuri's jar from its place in the console and placed it in the middle of the room, separated from the console interface panel Mayuri could do nothing but sit there._

_Screaming at Urahara as the man with the only chance for his freedom, left the room and flicked the switch that killed the only source of light in the windowless sub level._

* * *

Chad stared at the complex thinking, then snapped his head left and right then with a few short hand signals, sent Renji and Yumichika, forward to secure a forward rally point and if need be a point of rapid retreat.

Chad with a second wave of his hand sent Rukia and Ukitake forward, both made the crossing in virtual silence.

Taking positions either side of the utility door their backs firmly planted, silencers locked and rifles ready, a double click came over the comms, Yumichika reached down and turned the handle pushing the door open peering in he waved his hand to Rukia thumb tucked in, she nodded and rolled through rifle raised and scanned the area With Yumichika following closely.

Tapping his throat mike, Yumichika gave the all clear then he and Rukia took up covering positions facing toward the end of the corridor hugging the raised pipe work closely to give themselves some cover, Renji was first through the door and took a more exposed position between Rukia and Yumichika; knelt and slowly kept the barrel of his .50 calibre mini gun rotating the soft whirring began to fill the corridor.

The rest of the unit filed through with Ikkaku covering their rear, the small flame at the end of his flame thrower guttering slightly in the wind coming through the door, Chad stood there and motioned; 'Ukitake , Shunsui, seal the door we don't want any unwanted visitors'.

They both nodded and moved in quick succession.

Placing several SEMTEX charges equipped with motion sensors and several Claymores' facing at angles to the door attached to the handle of the door by rip lines.

Ukitake admired their handy work, 'That should do it doubt any one is coming through not in one piece any way.'

Chad nodded and sent Renji, Rukia and Yumichika forward, while he did he scanned the area with satellite aided sonar, giving them a complete layout of the Facility, it was a slight cheat he knew but one way of keeping them all alive for as long as possible.

He sent the data to all the team.

'Renji, Rukia take level 1

Ukitake, Shunsui take level 2

Yumichika, Ikkaku take level 3

Me and Orihimei will take the ground floor all meet on the ground floor in the centre foyer once the sweep is done got it?'

All nodded and checked their mags then dispersed.

Yumichika and Ikkaku made for the main service elevator and their designated floor.

'You know I wont deny that I aint excited but this seems a not so clever idea ya feel me bro?'

Ikkaku looked at Yumichika and raised his eyebrow.

'I know but in the end we are all following orders, even Chad so…..we got to get the job done'

'Cant argue there' Yumichika grinned at Ikkaku as he spoke.

* * *

Renji got to the top landing of the stair way, and waited till Rukia caught up and took position on the other side watching and waiting she nodded, then lifting his booted foot slammed it into the door sending it crashing back into the wall Renji was first through his Mini canon strapped to his back, in his hands pulled tight to his shoulder was an old Pattern SLR the Dutch made combat rifle formerly used by the British army until the end of the Falklands as the pair made their way along the corridor Renji noticed that one wall seemed odd and took a closer look as did he noticed it was made of glass and was infact looking directly down onto the ground floor as he turned away he caught a glimpse of something out the corner of his eye and turned to look as he did it simply vanished, he shook his head vigorously and carried on jogging slightly to catch up with Rukia.

Ogihci looked down from the other side of the roof his tail swishing back and forth lightly as he watched Renji depart, his lipless mouth curled in a vicious parody of a smile as he saw Renji's reaction, it had been him that Renji had seen; but in the 2 seconds it took for Renji to turn his head he had been on the other side of the roof well out of view. Thinking to himself as he leapt lightly to the next beam about how much fun this was turning out to be.

* * *

Ukitake and Shunsui reached the access stairs, made their way up the twelve flights to the second floor reaching the door to the second level; Ukitake paused and adjusted the fit of his re-breather mask, then nodded, both men check that the silencers fitted to their rifles were locked tight satisfied they were Shunsui reached down and grasped the handle of the door and turned, leading with the barrel of his rifle, he slowly opened the door.

The corridor loomed large and evil in front of them scanning left and right they noted that the floor was completely devoid of anything except for offices each of them were fronted by thickened and toughened glass switching on their micro lamps they headed off down the corridor leapfrogging down the corridor from office to office checking and clearing each individual office, it was aided by the fact each office had a glass wall; as they made their way down the corridor checking each individual room lit only buy the glow coming from the still functioning computers. All the lights on the level they were on seemed to have blown but the computers still functioned lending the place a dull eerie blue glow.

Reaching the end of the main initial corridor they came to a tee junction motioning down the left then to himself Shunsui designated himself to head that way leaving Ukitake the right hand side nodding and raising two fingers to point at his eyes then at Shunsui basically saying "watch out down there" turned and made his way down the corridor.

Shunsui grinned and shoulder his rifle then headed out down the corridor, scanning the sides of the corridor in an intersecting arc he slowly made his way forwards conscious of the distance he was putting between himself and Ukitake a fact he didn't like.

As he broke from his reverie he saw something a blurred indistinct shape far enough away not to be made out clearly but close enough to be seen, as he got closer it became more apparent that it was not human no matter what was with limbs protruding at odd angles from several points and a face that was adorned with spikes, several pairs of eyes and clad in a bone white mask made sure that even if it had once been human it wasn't now.

The thing swivelled and let out a gargled, wailing scream, and charged clawed hands raised aimed at Shunsui's throat; in a matter of nano-seconds Shunsui's brain took in the threat and decided and dealt the appropriate response.

His finger clamped and released the trigger six times in rapid succession spraying six groups of four 5.56mm rounds at the target in a tight grouping to the chest and head dropping the creature like a sack of month old potato's.

'Echo Alpha, this is Echo 4 contact made and eliminated continuing on, just a note don't know what we are dealing with but it is Hostile Repeat Hostile advise Weapons free to be enabled'

'Echo 4 this is Echo Alpha acknowledged and advise accepted and agreed, calling Charlie one Charlie this is Echo Alpha Weapons free is in play I repeat Weapons free is in play, if it moves it is to be terminated with extreme prejudice'

A silent double click was heard over the coms in rapid succession from all three teams.

As this played out Shunsui ejected the magazine from his rifle and pushed out the remaining five rounds into his hand and then ejected the final round from the rifles chamber and pulled out a fresh mag after slipping the unspent bullets into small hoops in his battle vests breast plate.

Then carried on down the hallway to a set of double doors peering through the glass of the door he saw a wide open area that was sectioned out into what looked like singular cubicle work stations.

Thinking idly to himself 'even in the .com evil corporations the grunts get a worse deal than those they work for' then shrugged and pushed them open glancing to his right he saw Ukitake doing the same and tipped a mock salute then dropped low and made his way towards him meeting up somewhere in the middle of the wall between the two doors they hunkered onto one knee.

'Anything interesting happen on your way in' Shunsui asked resting his rifle on his leg.

Slightly muffled by the re-breather Ukitake chuckled.

'Same as you but you beat me on the call in, weirdest thing I have ever seen, but hey as long as we get to kill something who cares what it looks like'

'I hear that man, come on lets get moving I think we are close to the main atrium'

Ukitake sighed and slapped Shunsui round the head.

'Idiot, I checked before coming in here, the main atrium is on the other side of the of this entire section and this section is the size of a city block the place may not be very high but its fucking wide as hell'

Shunsui rubbed at his head as he reached for his water canister and took a swig from it offering it to Ukitake, who took the flask and sniffed smelling the sweet smell of Saki and declined, shrugging Shunsui sipped gently as he took in the information then sheepishly checked his digital map something he always forgot to do.

The pair got up and in a low crouch made their way through the cubicles.

* * *

Yumichika and Ikkaku reached the top floor and stepped out into the maintenance access way the twelve by twelve box room that housed the service elevator and the storage lockers for any maintenance equipment relevant to this floor.

Yumichika stepped forward to the door and peered through the meshed glass, nodding the all clear to Ikkaku they stepped through into the corridor.

As the pair walked down the corridor, Ikkaku made a remark that unsettled Yumichika.

'you know im a little surprised buy all this, not the building or that, but the fact we got this mission and not the Vizard team, this really is their territory; Because you know in all honesty I truly think we are gonna die here, none of us will make it our alive'

Then Ikkaku picked up his pace and swiftly made it to the next corner holding up his hand for Yumichika to stop.

Peering round, three of the creatures spotted earlier by Shunsui and Ukitake were milling round in the corridor apparently pulling apart the corpse of some very unfortunate office clerk.

Signing a few quick signals to Yumichika, Ikkaku twisted the nozzle on his flame throwers funnel and blew put the small catch flame on the end then un-holstered his two Mp7's and set them to automatic; motioning for Yumichika to follow and dived round the corner a split second before Yumichika and opened fire on the three creatures with Yumichika in perfect sink all three of them hit the floor dead before they even knew what happened.

'Echo Alpha this is Echo's 2 and 3 contact sighted and eliminated over, any idea what we call these things'

'Echo's 2 and 3 acknowledged and I believe their designation is Hollow or hollows dependant on how many there are obviously, but their designation is Hollow'

'Ok cheers, Echo's 2 and 3 out'

With that settled Ikkaku and Yumichika refreshed their magazines and proceeded with clearing the upper floor.

The pair crashed through the next set of double doors only to find themselves in what looked like a maze of increasingly larger offices.

Ikkaku glanced at his wrist mounted PDA and brought up the 3D map of the complex.

'Well it seems we have hit the Board staff offices, The Directors and CEO's seem to be situated centrally to the rest we don't want to get lost in there so ill plot us a expanding circular route that will more or less cover the entire area; no guarantee though on complete clearance.'

Yumichika nodded. ' very well lets just play it as it comes'

Ikkaku grinned and pulled out a gas injected Zippo lighter from his back pocket then re-lit the catch flame on his flame thrower and hefted the four foot long tube in his hands, nodding to Yumichika they headed down the centre corridor following the map that was brought up on the H.U.D eye pieces they wore, peeling left Ikkaku came to one of the board members offices looking at the door a brass plaque with a bevel inscribed name that simply read Yammy, Ikkaku eyed the plaque and said quietly to Yumichika `wonder if she's a yummy Yammy?' Yumichika smirked and didn't reply other than to order Ikkaku to clear the room as he saw fit.

Ikkaku raised his foot and slammed it into the door sending it crashing back on its hinges then stepped forward slightly and squeezed the handle on his flame thrower illuminating the corridor and room with a incandescent cone of flaming petrol, thickened slightly with Christ knows what.

Unlike the conventional flamer Ikkaku's carried digital valves and expanded tanks and a telescopic gun tube to allow for easy storage.

Releasing the pressure trigger stopping the flow of pressurised liquid Ikkaku collapsed the tube and hung it on the twined hooks on the back of the tanks.

Yumichika watched the room burn, then turned and slowly made his way down the corridor following in Ikkaku's wake.

Yumichika slowly over took Ikkaku as they made their way through the corridor as he did, he glanced over his shoulder at Ikkaku, 'you know Yammy is a bloke right?', the stifled laughter at the look on Ikkaku's face.

'You let me make a complete ass out of myself by thinking what I did then tell me THAT a good twenty minuets later.

[due to censorship of this next paragraph I am not allowed to enter Ikkaku's next string of dialogue]'

Yumichika much to Ikkaku's amazement continued to suppress his laughter.

Ikkaku as he stalk past glared at Yumichika muttering as he did.

'Prick'

And walked off his flame thrower creating swathes of incandescent light as it rolled back and forth in front of him.

The pair came to another office this one had broad oak doors, nothing more than massive slabs of wood set on hinges, about three quarters of the way up the door was carved the name Grimjowe Jajerjaques, carved into the wood itself in a very crude and erratic fashion.

Ikkaku and Yumichika stacked up on the door again Ikkaku had his MP7's in hand Yumichika held up his hand in it he held a MKIII flash grenade, looking round Ikkaku nodded his consent, then reached out slowly for the door handle.

As Ikkaku's hand was about three inches from the handle The mangled corpse of what could only have been Grimjowe Jajerjaques crashed through the door tearing them from the hinges and slamming into the wall on the other side of the hall with a wet splat.

His entire right torso from collar bone to hip was gone nothing but gore and exposed bone remained.

Both men looked through the doorway into the room and came eye to eye with Ogihci who merely cocked his head to one side and stared, then leapt through the hole in the ceiling and vanished out of sight.

Both men look at one another, both of them had seen enough to last most men a thousand lifetimes, but this simply vexed them. Looking at one another they said in perfect unison

'What the fuck was that'

Ikkaku tapped his throat mike to signal a coms open request, hearing the tap Rukia flicked a channel open and triple tapped back the affirmative.

'Echo-2 to Echo Alpha, sighting of unidentified operative status not clear at present could represent a major hostile threat; sighted in vicinity of CEO office; subject eliminated a hostile subject, identification confirms it to be one Grimjowe Jajerjaques. Subjects methods indicate preference to close quarter possibly bladed combat, advise extreme caution if subject is spotted. Also it appears that the subject is wearing prototype T.I.T.A.N armour Echo-2 out'

* * *

Chad stood and listened as Ikkaku rattled this off, from what he had heard there were only a couple of people, at least they used to be people, had been given that armour.

One such rumour bit deep into a very deep and long festering wound that bored its way into Chads soul it had been a rumour as to whom one such wearer had been.

The word T.I.T.A.N was an an-acronym for Tertiary Infiltration Tactical Assault Network, not the greatest of names but it was adequate enough.

'Could it be he lived through all that?, anything is possible, but his wounds were so grievous that he must have been dead before the missiles hit, then again whose to know.'

Orihimei looked at Chad with an extremely puzzled expression.

'Captain to whom are you talking, if it was me I am afraid I was not paying attention.'

Chad merely smiled and shook his head.

'No Orihimei, I was talking to myself, its honestly nothing you need to concern yourself with.'

She merely continued to look puzzled then turned and carried on moving through the ground floor corridors.

Up to that point they had encountered no hostiles or resistance what so ever, which worried Chad immensely, no resistance always spelt trap in any ones language Chad watched her for a minuet as he scanned the corridors with his left eye.

Wandering through the corridors was a little unnerving as he got staggered reports from the teams of sightings and engagements and areas that had been fully cleared.

Reaching a corner Renji peered round the motioned with his leather gloved hand to Rukia and kept watch his S.L.R pulled tight to his shoulder as she darted across the corner to a support Colum and knelt down her rifle raised a standard pattern 552 colt commando nodding to Renji he quickly but not as silently made his way forwards. Double clicking his throat mike he called in the all clear for level one.

'Echo Alpha to Echo six and one rendezvous in atrium use any means available to gain access to ground level'

Renji simply double tapped his throat mike then winked at Rukia.

Her stomach lurched as she cottoned on to his thinking and remembered the walkway they had crossed not so long ago.

* * *

Ukitake and Shunsui made it to the other side of the workers floor after encountering only a few very scared workers and three rather pissed off looking hollows.

Both men feeling rather listless and a little disappointed with the lack of action they were seeing radioed through the all clear then they simply shrugged as they received the order to rendezvous with the team in the atrium by any means available to them.

Ukitake pulled from his hip pouch a wad of C12 the size of a babies head and moulded it into a flat disk the slapped it on the floor and stood clear shouting 'FIRE IN THE HOLE' he detonated it blowing a 12 foot wide hole into the floor itself, laughing both men jumped through and repeated the procedure till they hit the ground floor.

* * *

Ikkaku and Yumichika hit the final office and looked at the door, the plaque read

Aizen Souske, C.E.O and Director.

'So this is the douche bags office, go figure.'

Ikkaku said with a sneer and unhealthy layer of contempt.

Spooling out a thin cable with what appeared to be a light on the end Yumichika slid it under the door and peered into his wrist mounted PDA then went slightly pale.

'Uhh bro we got a problem'.

Ikkaku turned and looked at Yumichika

'what man' what's up'

Yumichika in an uncharacteristic turn looked pale and shaken at what lay beyond the door, he simply held his arm out so Ikkaku could see the other side of the door and what lay beyond it.

Ikkaku smiled and shrugged asking for Yumichika's rifle he slapped a 40mm grenade launcher to the fore grip and slid the tube open flicking off the safety as he did, groping round in his hip pouch he pulled out his one and only 40mm grenade and slid it home.

Stepping back two feet he slammed the rifle through the door and fired the grenade.

It detonated with devastating affect sending several of the rooms occupants spiralling out the glass floor to ceiling wall that overlook the sculpted gardens in the centre of the compound, the blast shattered the oak desk sending pieces of wood, metal and plastic in all directions the splinters of plastic and metal supplied by the in out trays and desktop computer, it was a sight to behold.

Yumichika watched entranced as the bodies twisted and spun or simply flew apart as pieces of shrapnel and other objects tore into them in a twisted way he could appreciate it for its beauty in others it awoke a feeling of bloodlust not to common to him and he couldn't help but watch.

Meanwhile Ikkaku had stowed his launcher in his kit handing Yumichika his rifle back he pulled out his own two MP7s and made ready to enter the room, Yumichika finally tearing himself away from the images before him, stood and then slammed his foot into the door.

They both entered the room at the exact same time, popping rounds into anything that moved.

'hey bro these aint the same as the others these look more I don't know human. Well sort of; There still seems to be a lot of mutation in them, but look at them they are definitely more humanoid than those other things'

Yumichika looked at Ikkaku as he spoke, Ikkaku merely shrugged `they're dead aint they' he questioned in an all to cock sure manner.

As Chad and the rest of the team made their way to the rendezvous, another group were making their own way in.

* * *

Aikawa motioned for the others to stop raising his faceplate he glanced around at the others, all very much alike in that they all wore completely customised gear. Including personalised face plates constructed from an adamantium composite alloy.

Hirako slowly made his way forward coming to a stop next to Aikawa, `What is it?', Hirako quizzed `We don't have much time, they're marching into the mouth of hell'.

Hirako nodded, `good enough for me, Ok Vizoreds move'.

With that they wrose and moved as one, sprinting for the main building like locust through corn fields.

Weapons raised they came to the outer wall of the compound `ok girls you know the drill, up and over'.

With that a low whump was heard as each of them fired their Maghook's, the high tensile rope spooling out as the hook's shot upwards.

Then as one they depressed the retract button and where all yanked off their feet and the up the wall.

Storing the Maghook's in the holsters placed in the small of their backs they dropped down and began to creep their way closer.

* * *

Making their way quietly down the elevator shaft the white clad ninja operative of the Quincy corps glided to a stop in front of the sub basements doors, despite the overt colour their attire they could easily slip unnoticed past any guard or security personnel one can think of, the collapsible carbon fibre compound bow on their back was one reason the other was the high intensity training all Quincy went through to get where they now were.

As well as their bow which although unique in its structural properties was also a marvel of particle engineering in that it never required a separate supply of arrows it utilised the energies of the user and the air around it to create the arrows through particle acceleration literally turning the air into a solid mass eliminating the need for arrows, the other was the carbon-ceramic wazikashi sword they carried in the small of their back other than that they wore the standard ninjitsu Gi along with a high tech light weight ceramic titanium body armour and Kevlar tabi boots, their only none white features were the two blue strips on one hand and the small silver cross they wore on one wrist.

Hanging upside down in the lift shaft they drew out their sword and slipped it between the doors of the elevator, prying them open.

Re-sheathing their sword they grabbed hold of the lip of the door frame and swung in landing silently in a roll coming up into a low kneeling position bow up and aimed. Lowering their bow then collapsing and stowing it they slowly began to work their way forwards.

The young Quincy ninja crept through the corridors, silently the SEC-NET ear bead in their left ear buzzed softly, gently pressing their throat they clicked on the vocal implant grafted to their vocal chords.

`Hai, Ichi, Hatchi, Ichi, proceed', Ishidas voice rolled out the bead into the young Quincy's ear 'Sonic scans indicate several live bodies in the vicinity suggested method of elimination is by Wazikashi.

`Hai sensei, Arigato.'

Removing their hand from their throat they broke the connection.

They crept down the corridor their footfalls rendered silent by the padded neoprene rubber.

Slowing their movements hugging the right hand wall as they moved closer to the corner; crouching low they slipped the tips of their middle and index fingers round the corner, the two fingers of their right hand, had small fibre optic cameras embedded in them that fed into a small screen over their left eye.

In it they saw three of what could only be Arrancar; Augmented humans the sections of ceramic plate grafted to their skulls gave them a very surreal appearance; one of whom stood out from the others in so much as he looked like a big bird, the next they knew the name of, Findor, the eccentric, egotistical sociopath, stood there his beak nosed grafting made him look like some mutated Lobster.

Silently drawing their Wazikashi they spun round the corner cleaving big birds head off, spinning into a flip off the wall they cleaved Findor down the middle watching the two halves fold away from one another for mere seconds before they drifted forward covering the corridor width in milliseconds plunging the blade of their short sword into the next's chest then withdrawing and flipping over him plunging it in through the back it sliced through and came out of the gash in the front chest cavity

Stepping away they flicked their Wazikashi the blood spattering across the floor, in a staccato line. Sliding the blade in the sheath they turned their back on the corpses and walked away with out so much as a hint of regret for the three lives they had ended.


	2. Fight for tomorrow

**Live for today**

**Fight for tomorrow**

**Die to Protect**

Part II

Renji and Rukia ran to the atrium walkway and looked over the side at the 100 foot drop to the floor.

'ready ?'

Renji looked at Rukia as he spoke then vaulted over the rail clipping on the descent line at the last second and whizzing down to the floor the high tensile steel cable attached to the spool on his belt allowing a stable descent velocity. Rukia shook her head then quickly followed him down duplicating his actions to the letter.

As they hit they floor the quick release catches on the clips released allowing the cables to fall free as the small motorised spool wound the cable back up the soft clink of metal on metal was heard as the clips hit home and the motor stopped.

'OK the others ain't here yet so you take the eastern corner I'll take the western'

Rukia nodded and scampered away taking position beside the giant support column that carried the titanic weight of the roof.

She scanned the atrium through the sight of ACOG scope her breathing slowing and the rhythmic movements of slowly sweeping left and right began to slowly draw her in until nothing remained but the sense of the world around her and the task at hand.

Renji knelt down leaning his rifle against the column and slowly unstrapped his mini cannon from his back, as he did he felt the familiar shape of his sword Zabimaru or the baboon king, the name sake of the full back tattoo he had depicting the image of a skull headed baboon with a snake for a tail, the sword like everything he carried was a prototype, the blade was segmented with bio metric flexible segments that allowed the sword to double as a whip although three turns was the limit before the semi organic filaments had to retract and regenerate.

Like Renji, Rukia carried a long bladed sword, although unlike his it was a samurai katana with a long ribbon extending from the pommel, embedded into the blade was a super cooled liquid generator that enabled the user to freeze the water in the air and any other body of water including the liquid in the bodies of their enemies

* * *

Side by side covered head to foot in concrete dust and pieces of burning paper Ukitake and Shunsui stood there grinning at one another.

'Well Mr Jyushiro, that was fun'.

'Yes Mr Kyoraku it certainly was although' Glancing at the hole in the pipe in his re-breather 'those re-bars can be a bit of a problem, I think we should work on the thermite charges efficiency to decrease incidents like this' he emphasised the fact by holding up the pipe.

* * *

Ikkaku and Yumichika standing in Aizen's office gazing at the shattered remains of the window, leaning out the window Ikkaku whistled 'long drop, would not want to take the express way down though looks like a hard landing'

All he received in answer to his statement was a muffled thumping sound and a sharp grunt like in taking of air, shrugging he thought to himself 'fine be like that'.

Stepping backwards from the window, Ikkaku slipped almost falling flat on his back his arms wind milled as he tried tom keep his balance, staggering arms flailing he finally managed to regain his footing and looked at the floor to try and tell what he had slipped over.

It glistened like oil and was slowly expanding into a large pool emanating from somewhere behind him 'what the fuck' kneeling he ran his index and middle fingers through the viscous substance to try and see what it was he lifted it up to the level of his eyes and rubbed it between his fingers and thumb testing its liquidity.

'blood'

Was all he had time to say as he glanced at Yumichika to gauge his reaction, as he did he saw the source of it.

Yumichika's eyes glazed over and rolled into his skull as he semi pirouetted on his feet the momentum of the turn carried him backwards towards the open window, time stood still for Ikkaku as he watched all this, he watched as Yumichika's feet clip the mangled lumps of steel frame on the floor, he watched his brothers back arching into a swan dive and watched helplessly as his beloved friend tumbled out the window and plunged three hundred feet to the waiting concrete bellow.

The sound Ikkaku had heard as he made his comment only a moment earlier had been a large lump of razor sharp steel falling out the ceiling and impaling itself into the back of Yumichika's head, the resulting blood loss was what had finally killed him; mercifully he was dead before he even left the window but this was something Ikkaku was never going to know.

With a scream of primal fear Ikkaku leapt forwards hand outstretched in a vain hope of arresting Yumichika's fall but like all things he attempted to stop in his jagged and blood soaked life it was ultimately for naught. For the briefest of moments their fingers met and Ikkaku thought he had him, hope surged in his heart but as his hand closed and he attempted to secure his blood slick grip Yumichika sailed out of his reach and ultimately out the window.

Ikkaku threw himself forwards and slid through the pool of blood rocketing to towards the window and slipped over the edge catching himself in the penultimate second on a piece of the twisted frame to stop from falling and landing the same fate as his brother, but for all his troubles and attempts at saving his brother all he was awarded was a view of his friend and brothers demise and a vision that would last forever in his memory, as he stared down into the darkening night at the shattered body so very far bellow.

* * *

Ikkaku hung there for over five minuets just staring at the corpse of his friend and brother before hauling himself up and over the edge of the window chocking back tears as he keyed in his throat mike and sent a unit wide cast.

'Man down level 3 room nine I say again Man down level 3 room nine'

There was silence for a few minuets before Chads voice came over the net.

'Acknowledged, Echo 3, Acknowledged'

Ikkaku dragged the hose of his flame thrower back into the room listening to rasping of the steel shod piping as it grated over the broken framework.

The sections of the steel outer coiling clicking like dry bones over the twisted window casement, standing there gazing at the window, as silent tears ran down his cheeks; his chest rising and falling to the rhythm of his thumping heart.

He didn't even turn as he raised his MP7 and put a bullet through the head of a hollow that had been slowly picking its way through the shattered remains of the office with the intent of rending and devouring the morsel before it.

Slowly he began to remove all his kit placing each item methodically in the order he had removed it, from a snap roll on the base of his assault vest he removed a full length leather trench coat and slid into it buttoning it all the way to his chin where he pulled across the Velcro throat strap and securely fastened it; next he knelt and removed from the second rear pouch an s10 pattern respirator mask and after donning a black fire retardant nomex hood he slipped it on to his head and pulled the securing straps tight to his head creating an air tight seal, then slowly and surely set everything back to its original place.

Once that was done Ikkaku turned and left the room behind him, moving with a singular purpose to the final RV point and in his mind violent retribution against those that had stolen his brother from him.

* * *

Part 3

**buenosaires**

_He glanced into the plate glass window of the jewelery store as he breezily walked past, and as he suspected about thirty yards behind was the guy with the bow tie again; he ground his teeth and muttered to himself 'There's just no shaking this fuck' then he smirked 'At least he's persistent, and may make my day a little more fun, its begun to lag of late'._

_The heat was sweltering, pounding down on him like an industrial pile driver._

_It was in some way almost unbearable, but he had a job to do and personal comfort wasn't part of the deal, the lightweight bullet and stab resistant vest he wore like a second skin had begun to chafe where the sweat from his clothed body was pooling in the gaps and seems of the protective gear; it hurt like hell and was akin to having sand paper dragged over your vinegar soaked scrotum (not an experience he cared to repeat) but he resigned himself to a mental sigh and soldiered on._

_His target was coming up and for the briefest of moments this perked him up a little, although he carried with him the tools to Carrie out the job, it wasn't why he was there that particular day, this was he scolded himself just a scouting mission._

_He kicked himself mentally for slipping into a self derogatory pattern; 'Focus you fool' he screamed in the back of his mind 'loose the tail dragger first then slip out to re-con you target, your here until the jobs done, no time limit this time' shaking his head he slipped across the road and down a side ally. _

_Taking a sharp right, he pushed through the open fire exit door of the cantina the ally ran behind. He twisted and shuffled his way through the kitchens, past steaming pots of boiled meats and vegetables, and huge bubbling urns of pasta and rice making small apologies if he nudged someone to sharply and claimed to be a health inspector doing a routine spot check._

_Poking his head out the front door he glanced left and right then strolled across the busy roadway to another café on the opposite side of the street. _

_Taking a curb side seat and unfolding the free newspaper left on the table, he sat and watched the flaxen haired man, standing just inside the mouth of the ally; where mere moments before he was certain he had seen his quarry enter._

_Scratching his head and cursing violently he stalked off back the way he had come all the while the flaxen haired man was kicking himself for losing his target._

* * *

_Chuckling to himself Ichigo ordered a double espresso and quietly waited taking a moment to collect his thoughts and plan out his next move._

* * *

_sipping gently at his now slightly cool coffee Ichigo thought to himself, where exactly his next move would take him he got up and deposited a few Reaisas on the table and strolled down the street, as he looked about him feigning the look of an ignorant tourist Ichigo carefully analysed and calculated angles and arcs and how they would affect and overlap one another._

_From projections of fire from a street corner to a roof top and vice versa he calculated and compensated for any and all variations for each one he did a rough wind speed calculation and compared that to identifiers he was able to spot from the bunting on a stall canopy to the flag of a moderately high rate hotel on the left side of the street._

_Satisfied with the preliminary checks he had done he headed back up the road towards his car and eventually his safe house on the outskirts of the city._

_sitting in his living room chair Ichigo looked over the Manila folder on his coffee table sifting through the contents until he found the pages he need the settled back into the leather wing back chair reading and cross checking all the information in the pages in his hands against what he had seen on the reconnaissance run he had made earlier._

_Going over the documents he checked the recommendations on weaponry and scanned the list twice, it was an adequate choice but not the perfect one, it stood to reason that a high velocity sniper rifle would suffice as well as light weight armour piercing rounds, but if the target was behind bullet resistant reinforced glass and also had on reasonable body armour they may get stopped by the double penetration factor also his target was of a somewhat personal nature and had been a voluntary acceptance for Ichigo, the rifle he chose, over the suggested blazer system was the AWSM or L115A3 that chamber the .338 lapua magnum round, finally he pulled out the 8x10 glossy photograph of his intended target and stared at it for some time before finally clicking open the zippo lighter on the mahogany side table and setting light to the photograph Yujin Karyia would soon be as dead as the now smouldering pile of ash that had once been his photograph._

_Ichigo arose from the chair and walked out of the room, turning left he pushed open the door to the sub basement stair case and descended to his waiting car and temporary armoury that resided in the reinforced steel locker in the corner of the garage._

_Ichigo had been camped out on the roof of the hotel for almost nine hours before he glimpsed his target through the Walther telescopic sight, he was slowly bringing the rifle to bare on Yujin Karyia when he noticed something odd, the tones of Yujin Karyia's face and neck seemed at odds with one another, and the data he had gathered and sourced from local intelligence players had indicated a fastidious penchant for sunbathing nude to maintain an even all over tan this man in front of him clearly didn't bother with such details; alarm bells started ringing in Ichigo's mind as he went over all the possible scenarios and reasons._

_as he was sifting through all the variables he heard a crunch behind him and the obvious and familiar sound of some drawing the hammer back on a pistol rolling to the side Ichigo swept out his Glock 20c and aimed at the man standing behind him as he did so his body froze still a sharp pain resounded out from his neck reaching round to his left side he felt around on his neck and came to find the familiar shape of a hypodermic syringe held in a leather gloved hand; his mind accelerated to new levels and as he came to finally realise some one had fucked him over darkness over came him and he was plunged into the black abyss of drug induced sleep._

_the only thing Ichigo felt as he woke was cold and wet he tried to breath but choked on the Iced water that was being thrown in his face, looking about him he took in his surroundings; the joints in his shoulders screamed for respite from their current position if anything they awkward ache in his shoulders annoyed him more than the present situation._

_they were cold almost utilitarian no he thought to himself scratch that, they are utilitarian, he glanced upwards at the ceiling taking in the composition of the pipes bolted to the concrete roof and the strength and grade of the hand cuffs that dug into the soft flesh of his wrists; he yanked down testing the setting of the bolts and felt a slight movement, he did it again and watched the gaps around the bolt casings flex and grind trickling concrete dust into his face._

_he blew it away not caring that it caught in his teeth or hair._

_the three guards at his sides and back looked on in amusement as he for a third time slammed the cuffs chain down on the pipe as he settled in for a third try the door opened._

* * *

_looking at the man that entered he was taken aback, it was by no means Yujin Karyia who was stood before Ichigo, the person stood before him made Ichigo's blood run cold with Violent anger. Aizen grinned and stepped forward to within six feet of Ichigo._

_'Surprised, I must say that I was, its not often I get my hands on one of Kiuske's Assassins, and especially one with your reputation Ichigo Kurosaki, oh yes I am more than aware of who and what you are, what I at present do not know is why you are here. Well no, sorry that's a bit of a misleading statement; I am well aware that you were here to kill Yujin Karyia and to be perfectly honest I couldn't care less if you did, what I want to know is why he was marked for elimination in the first place. Now I can think of a dozen or more reason why you, yourself would want Yujin Karyia dead but what would Kiuske gain from the murder of Karyia is beyond me. No matter, my three helpful assistants here will ween the information from you in no time, Russian's seem to have a knack for it, oh and as an added incentive I thought I would let you know that we have Leena she has been most talkative such a sweet little child, Co-operate and I can assure you no harm what so ever will come to her; if you don't co-operate then i guess Karyia will have a little chat with her, I hear he likes talking to small girls. Well for now it is i am afraid good bye I doubt very much we will ever meet again.'_

_Ichigo watched him turn and leave once he was sure that Aizen was out of earshot, he made his move; as Aizen prattled on doing the usually Cliché Bad guys monologue Ichigo had positioned himself in a favorable pose to compliment the movements of the three thugs that now were on either side and in front of Ichigo._

_with a flick of his legs he snapped up and wrapped his feet round the neck of the one in front then with a violent jerking twist of his hips snapped the man's neck and sent him careening like a log into the thug to his left, though momentarily stunned the one to his right had maintained enough sense to bull rush Ichigo which was exactly what he had hopped the guy would do._

_dropping his weight straight down Ichigo wrenched the now loosened bolts from the ceiling and brought the gas pipe straight down on to the guards head killing him instantly, the third guard however was not so lucky the high pressure steam flooded out the pipe with tremendous force ow it was no longer contained within its reinforced cylindrical cage, the hapless man looked up and opened his mouth to scream as the steam hit him full in the face choking back his outcry and boiling his brain inside the poor bastards skull._

_Ichigo searched the closest body and found the keys to the hand cuffs and with swift practised motions unlatched and dropped them to the floor then knelt and scooped up the radio from the corpses hip._

_shouting down the microphone in Russian, he called to the others to patch him through to Aizen; he waited for a reply as he made his way to the door and out into the corridor, scanning quickly left and right he walked over to the elevator twenty yards down the corridor and pressed the button to signal the elevator._

_Aizen's voice oozed out the speaker of the radio as he stepped in, 'What has he cracked already' Ichigo lips turned into a sneer._

_' Aizen I thought you should know although I have no way of bargaining with you and that I have very little you want what I do have are a very particular set of skills; skills I have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you. If you let my daughter go now, that'll be the end of it. I will not look for you, I will not pursue you. But if you don't, I will look for you, I will find you, and I will kill you._

_There was a very long drawn out pause throughout it he could hear Aizne breathing, then a simple two word reply 'Good luck' and the radio was reduced to white noise._

_'I will find you' Ichigo said as he dumped the radio onto the floor and straightened up his clothing._

* * *

_Four days later, Ichigo found himself at his secondary hideout tucked in a back street tenement basement that he had found abandoned five month earlier; it had enough for him to get by._

_he sat there pouring over maps of the city and its largest building by the light of a dull glowing halogen lamp, his first target would be his most important with regards to information._

_Yujin Karyia._

_Layed out on the table next to him were two six inch steel wire nails; an 18 ounce carpenters hammer; 30 feet of electrical cable and four extra large crocodile clips._

_in two days he would make his move._

* * *

_Ichigo was dressed in a pair of dirty black jeans and a black hoodie with a wide stitch Grey lining and a pair of cheap faded white trainers off of ebay, tailed Yujin from his office on the north side of town, to his new home in the eastern corner, being a fitness freak Yujin often walked or jogged to and from work, this sort of repetition worked brilliantly for Ichigo and what he had planned._

_Halfway along Yujin's route home was an old apartment building marked for restoration and repair and had as yet to have work commence Ichigo had for the last two days been slowly moving bits and pieces into the basement room, now finally come the rise of the sun on Friday morning his plans would come to fruition._

_As Yujin rounded the corner ahead of him Ichigo ducked left and entered the building perching himself on a small wooden stool on the right hand side of the door he leant against the wall and close his eyes then simply waited._

_Ichigo's watch beeped three times to signal the alarm he had set to notify him of Yujin's return along the route leaning forwards he plucked a Burn phone off of the hallways dresser and punched speedial button 1, disguising his voice as best he could he requested Yujin's presence at the address he now sat in the disconnected the call and erased the phones memory chips._

_Forty five minuets later Yujin walked up the steps and opened the door brazenly walking in, Ichigo waited thirty seconds then quietly closed the door and crept up behind Yujin, a hypodermic needle clutched in his left fist with thumb on the plunger snapped up and the arced down sinking into his neck as Ichigo depressed the plunger sending the potent sedative through into Yujin's blood stream; his body went limp almost immediately; Ichigo caught Yujin's limp form and dragged him down to the waiting basement forty feet below._

* * *

_'Wake up' Ichigo slapped Yujin around the face then turned and picked up the two nails extending from which were two high voltage wires that fed into the buildings electrical supply from the wall switch._

_'No, I said wake up' Ichigo slapped him again._

_'I need you focused for this next piece' at which point he drove the nails deep into Yujin's thighs, the man screamed the roped muscles of his body showing throughout his chest and neck._

_'Focused yet'_

_Ichigo clamped the Crocodile clips to the nails driven into Yujin._

_Ichigo held up a picture of Leena, 'where is she, where's my daughter'._

_Yujin spat in Ichigo's face_

_wiping the spittle from his face and shoved a rag into Yujin's mouth, the walked rapidly over to the wall switch and turned it on, Yujin immediately tensed his muscles standing taught pressing against his skin, the tendons so tightly strung that they all but snapped, then Yujin sagged and slumped forward as Ichigo turned the power off._

_Walking from left to right in-front of Yujin; _

_'You know, we used to outsource this kind of thing, But unfortunately the countries we outsourced to had very unreliable power grids, very' he twirled his hand ' Third world, you could turn the power and have absolutely no power, nothing for hours then' he sighs overtly ' Tempers would flair, Finger nails would get pulled, acid dripped on to peoples skin.' Yujin visibly paled and tensed as Ichigo talked, then he glanced at the table and saw what was layed on it; a brown Glass bottle, a set of needle nosed pliers and other various tools, 'It became eventually very counter productive, on the other hand the power here' he motioned to their current location 'is absolutely perfect, lovely flow, here you could flip a switch and leave it on all day, so ill ask you again' he holds up the same picture as he drags the rag out of Yujin's mouth 'Where is my Daughter' Again Yujin spits in Ichigo's face, stuffing the rag back into Yujin's mouth amidst rapidly muffled please Ichigo turns to the wall and flips the switch on._

_Power coursed through Yujin's rapidly tensing body the sound of his muscles and tendons contracting could be heard, from across the room; his head snapped back with the tension bits of rag and saliva ejected from Yujin mouth; all the while Ichigo stood and watched a cold dispassionate hatred in his eyes._

_Then casually reaching up he flipped the switch off, 'Right I don't have any more time to fuck about, you tell me where my girl is or ill leave the switch on until they turn the power off for lack of payment on the bill. So ill ask again, Where is my Daughter? _

_'Aizen sold her'. Ichigo's mind boiled over_

_'To who, who did he sell her to?'_

_'I, I,... I dunno, I dunno' Ichigo stuffed the rag back in to Yujin's mouth, Yujin in a fit of panic spat out a name to him, 'What' Ichigo all but yelled in Yujin's face dragging the rag from it, 'Zammari'_

_Ichigo glared at him 'Who', he raised his hand to stuff the rage back in his mouth once more when Yujin spat out the whole name 'Rureaux, Zammari Rureaux, that's who Aizen sold her to'_

_'Where is he, where is this Zammari' _

_Yujin began to beg and cry _

_'I don't know please, please I DON'T KNOW'_

_Ichigo moved the switch and put his hand to the lever _

_'PLEASE NO, I DON'T KNOW, PLEASE, OH DEAR GO PLEASE, I DON'T KNOW'_

_Yujin began to cry in earnest now tears rolling down his face, Ichigo nodded; 'I believe you, I believe you' Ichigo picked up his jacket, 'But it wont save you'_

_Ichigo flipped the wall switch and Yujin bellowed out in agony, tensing so violently his back broke, but Ichigo was deaf to it all as he shrug on his hoodie and walked away ascending the stair case._

_LINE BREAK_

_'Zammari Rureaux, is a high level cartel smuggler has done numerous jobs for the Arrancar, and Espada Cartels and for Aizen Souskue, he mainly works out Eastern Europe but has moved further west of late, his main employer for the last eighteen months has been Aizen Souskue moving drugs, weapons, biological weaponry and unfortunately Women aswell; don't know his exact location but its somewhere near where you have been holed up for the last seven months._

_I have men on the ground near to you location let us scout it out for you and ill get back to you, oh and Ichigo, I am sorry about Leena' _

_Ichigo sighed and smiled at the comment._

_'Thanks Sui-Feng, right now I need all the help I can get, I have got' he glanced at his watch ' twenty two hours left until Leena's gone for good, so if section two is as good as they say, then please get to it put as many boots on the ground as you have available and believe me if you have me in your debt you good for life'_

_'give me an hour Kurosaki, ill call you back leave the phone on'_

_then she hung up and Ichigo put the phone in his pocket and walked out the door into the rain._

* * *

_Ichigo sat on the roof of the churches tower looking down from the battlements although it was a brilliant vantage point to oversee the area it was also grossly open, also to add insult to injury with regards to concealment it was also the only European Gothic church in the entire city._

_In his right hand he clutched a set of 30x10 binoculars and a small burn phone._

_As promised Sui feng had come through in spades and managed to track Zammari Rureaux to a small yacht tied up in the Quay side, over which Ichigo now looked._

_He placed the phone back into his pocket along with the binoculars, and descended from the tower. His footsteps echoed off the interior walls of the tower, marking each step he took; his coat hung heavy on his shoulders, the hem of which he had purposely weighted with small lead weights to stop its falling open to easily the holsters on his left and right sat comfortingly against his ribs the sig sauer P226 .40 pistol and the 9mm parabelum variant were his tried and tested favorites for packing , durability, fire power, and magazine capacity into one handy package only increased usability with the 9mm carrying a twenty round magazine ._

_In two clam shell holsters in his back he carried a pair of sig sauer P228's with 12 round magazines and nestled between his shoulders concealed there under his coat was KAC PDW that toted a 6x35mm cartridge although only having an effective range of 250-300 meters; Ichigo stepped from the doorway of the church then turned up his coat collar and made his way to the address Sui Feng had given him minuets before._

_Ichigo stood twenty meters back from the road under the tree line staring at the marina before him, his target the yacht named, The Golden Star was moored three berths down from where he now stood and was awash with golden light from the many yellowed flood lights adorning its deck._

_Ichigo lowers himself into the water and slowly swims the two hundred yards to side of the yacht, sitting there treading water he waits, the debilitating cold from the water was beginning to seep into his bones but still he waits watching the guards who patrolled the decks above him, kicking off he moved to the anchor chain keeping only his head above the water._

_Ichigo ascended the anchor chain at a crawl making sure to fully set his weight with each movement to minimize sound from the chain as it scrapped across the deck plates._

_He finally reached the deck level and came head to foot with the feet of one of the guards, he silently cursed himself he had completely miss timed it, making the best of a bad situation he reached up and snagged the guards belt and dragged him backwards over the railing wincing as he heard the man's head collide with the side of the hull with a wet crunch like a breaking egg and dumped the now lifeless body into the water and then slithered up onto the deck, Ichigo reached back and pulled the KAC PDW off his back and switched on the digital optics attached to weaver rail on top of the rifle, then like a wraith he moved into the shadows of the ships interior in search of his daughter._

* * *

_Ichigo had the rifle pulled tight into his shoulder as he stared down the sights at the back of a guards head, there was a muffled pop no louder than a cork going off and the front of the man's head vanished in a spray of brain matter and bone, the lifeless corpse dropped to the floor with a thump, Ichigo was glad now that he had the foresight to go with the sound suppressor and slowly made his way forwards._

_Three me exited from a door right in front of Ichigo, and within seven seconds all three dropped to the floor with various pieces of their skull decorating the corridors right side and ceiling, stepping over the bodies he carried on forwards, turning left Ichigo entered a spacious dinning room he quickly scanned the interior and moved on through to rest of ship._

_Ichigo spent the next twenty minuets clearing the bottom deck of the boat before moving up to the second deck._

_Ichigo dumped his PDW on the stair case the ammo now depleted and drew his P226 9mm raising it he sighted down the iron sights and moved on, like his PDW the p226 was also silenced._

_Ichigo turned into the main corridor of Deck two and immediately dropped the two me coming towards him with a double tap to the chest followed by a shot to the head, the sound of the falling bodies attracted three more guards from a room that joined on to the corridor as with the first two Ichigo dispatched these quickly and quietly._

_Turning now into the stater room at the end of the corridor Ichigo found himself falling his legs kicked out from under him, regaining his senses from the initial shock he rolled over his shoulder drawing the .40 from its holster and as he came up to his knees fired three rounds into the guard behind him._

_The percussion from the hand gun was heard throughout the ship, jumping to their feet the remaining guards rushed to the source of the source of the noise._

_Ichigo spun and dropped the first three before they could zero in on him the next four however were a different matter, his hand gun now empty Ichigo had no choice but to throw himself out through the window onto the exterior deck as bullets stitched the floor and walls behind him._

_Ichigo ran along the deck and kicked in a door leading into the interior, the door flew open slamming into the bodyguard on the other side, the man spun back against the door momentarily stunned; opening his eyes he saw Ichigo's fist careening towards his head, he ducked sideways parrying the blow off his right arm and followed through with a kick to chest that sent Ichigo reeling back into the wall, the bodyguard quickly followed through moving forwards reaching behind Ichigo for one of the two sig sauer's at his back, Ichigo smashed his right hand down sending the weapon skittering across the floor and slammed a punch into the guards chest staggering backwards the guard countered with a spinning kick aimed to the side of Ichigo's head, he ducked coming up and under the man's leg and charged forward lifting the bodyguard up and off the floor, the grabbing hold of the man's shoulders slammed him down onto his neck shattering the man's skull and neck killing him instantly._

_The chatter of gunfire resumed once more as the guards caught up to Ichigo and began firing at him once more Ichigo rolled forwards over a sofa and picked up the weapon of one of the guards already dead._

_Then spinning back on to his feet fired off seven well aimed rounds and dropped all six men, but not before two of them fired hitting Ichigo, gouging a line out of flesh on his right side and punching a hole through Ichigo's shoulder._

_Bleeding and battered Ichigo moved onwards the thought's of his daughter driving him onwards, he came to a set of double doors drawing his last remaining weapon he smashed the open and entered weapon raised, and there in the center of the room stood Zammari Rureaux his arm wrapped around Leena's waist lifting he off the floor, his other hand holding a large Knife to her throat._

_Ichigo's eyes remained fixed on Zammari, who mistook Ichigo's inaction for a willingness to talk and lowered Leena ever so slightly pulling the blade away from her neck by a few centimeters,_

_'Now look we can nego...' Zammari never finished the sentence as soon as the blade was far enough from his daughters throat Ichigo fired a single round that entered Zammari's head just above his left eye and smashed out the back of his skull decorating the wall behind him in a hazy pattern of blood and brain matter, Zammari's mouth moved in reflex as his now destroyed brain still told his mouth to finish the sentence, with a metallic clatter the knife hit the polished wood deck as Zammari's corpse toppled sideways into a ever expanding pool of his own blood._

_Leena rain to her fathers arms, 'Daddy' Ichigo pulled her in tight hugging her to his chest 'You came for me', she began to so uncontrollably into his chest hushing he quietly he kissed the top of her head, 'I told you I would always protect you, nothing could ever keep me from you, nothing' Ichigo pulled her tightly to him forcing back the tears that tried in vain to force their way through. Holding Leena at arms length he quickly checked her over for any cuts or bruises then smiled and tilted his head to the right indicating the direction he was going to move in. 'come on baby girl, lets go home'_

_pulling out his phone from his jacket pocket and undoing the zip lock bag it was in, he dialed Sui-Feng and ordered a pick up. Then picking his daughter up off the floor made his way out to the top deck and sat with her waiting for the extraction._

* * *

Renji and Rukia had been waiting for over twenty minuets, when Ukitake and Shunsui entered the foyer and took up mirror positions to their own, Renji glanced over at Ukitake and flashed quick message in sign language then pointed to the general area of his shoulder.

Ukitake signaled back, making Renji laugh out loud, Shunsui looked at the pair and scowled, 'Stop taking the piss out of me, you know full well I can understand what your saying to one another, and Ukitake it's your own damned fault you punctured your re-breather you set the levels in the charges not me, so bolocks to the pair of you'

'Oh shut the hell up the three of you, you to' she pointed at Renji and Ukitake, 'quit with the pantomime, its rude to exclude people from a conversation they are part of and Shunsui, stop being such a damned baby you know full well they did that to wind you up; your only adding to their fun by playing right in to their hands with the pouting '

all three of them looked a little sheepish when Rukia had finished, after she had finished dressing down the others she returned to her job of scanning the area in front of her, just as Chad and Orihime entered the foyer and made their way over to the other team members.

'Ok boy's and girls hows it all looking?' Chad glanced around at the others his eyes jumping from face to face searching for some sort of clue to their inner feelings, he was afraid he may see fear and trepidation in the upturned faces of his comrades but nothing showed despite nothing be prevalent it did little to assuage his own fears; he knew full well you would have to be crazy not to be scared.

'Ikkaku, where is he' Chad asked of all the assembled team, 'Any one got a fix on his location'.

Everyone simply shook their heads or shrugged in reply.

'we have the place locked tight, and thus far have found no trace of Aizen or the remaining Traitors or his Arrancar nor have we seen or heard from Ikkaku not since the report on Yumichika' Rukia rattled off the sentence as if giving a formulaic debriefing to the ministry, Chad simply nodded he knew full well the extent of Rukia's subconscious programming he had gone through the same thing himself and It would take years to shake it, if you ever did.

* * *

The Quincy ninja, crept through the corridors quietly, the neoprene souls of their boots made sound a moot point, raising their head slightly to gain a better field of view they noticed a tonal change in the wall ahead, curious they crept forward slower than before making sure each foot was planted solidly.

The tiles on the floor reflected the image of the passing ninja as they made their way ever further towards the object of their curiosity, glancing down at the floor gave them a sense of vertigo as the black ceiling above them was reflected back in the glass like surface lending the floor the appearance of a bottomless pit, whose maw was reaching up to swallow them whole.

Finally they reached the point they had seen, reaching forward to brushed their hand against the wall in front of them, as their hand made contact with what they had thought was a solid surface it sank with a hissing buzz into the wall.

'What the.' they muttered to themselves, their eyebrow knit together in confusion, tilting their head to one side in contemplation, they reached further forwards their arm sinking to the elbow, slowly they withdrew it from the wall.

Raising their arm they checked the small screen mounted on to their fore arm and scrolled through the data on the Facility checking the floor plans for any indication of the room in front of them.

'Hmm, nothing. No, no, where the hell does this door go'

again talking to themselves they pondered the situation, shrugging they began to step forwards, 'only one way to find out'.

Then they stepped through the door into oblivion.

* * *

Renji saw a flash of white against the Marbled wall over to his left and glanced over to see what it was, nothing just the wall, he shrugged, then as he turned to face his colleagues again he saw it again spinning round he was momentarily struck dumb by what he saw.

A figure clad in a white Gi and armour literally walked out the wall forty yards in front of him.

'What the fucking hell' he said a little to loudly as he snapped up his rifle, every one spun weapons raised to great the source of Renji's exclamation onto be subdued into silence just as quickly as they witnessed the event unfold for themselves.

'Ok this feels weird' a chill ran up their spine as they forced their way through the holographic wall, looking around them as they entered what was later found to be the foyer, they almost immediately spotted Chads team, and as the last seven inches of their left foot left the wall the bow was already up and drawn, switching from one to the other they covered each member in turn.

Chad stepped forwards from the group, hands held out to the sides, 'What's your mission here soldier '

Their aim instantly snapped to centre mass on Chad who simply stood there arms out to the sides, calm and relaxed; they gulped slightly, and slowly in a tight controlled voice that showed how nervous they were, answered the question.

'Im tasked with the elimination of all high ranking Espada and also have T.O.O status on Aizen Souskue, I was not told of any other units entering the area, I was supposed to be the only one'

'I am sure that is what Colonel Uryu told you but, I can say with certainty that, we are here under orders from general kiskue, tasked with the elimination of Aizen Souskue and all remaining Arrancar and Traitor Shinigami, now I would ask that you lower your bow and identify your self'

they shook their head 'No you first, name, rank and number, now, please'

Chad sighed, 'Captain Sado Yasutora, 0954423712, and you are'

the voice recognition software inbuilt in the eye piece they wore detailed Chads entire dossier confirming he was who he said he was, with a relieved sigh they lowered the bow, and stepped forwards, and after stowing the bow back in it holster they reached up and removed their mask and pushed back the hood, her orange and black streaked hair tumbled down over her shoulders and her Violet eyes sparkled with a determination show by her heritage, standing proudly she spoke

'I am Quincy ninja master grade, Leena Kurosaki, serial number 77649472'.

Chad stood there dumbfounded, stumbling over his words as he tried to speak he couldn't believe who stood in front of him, 'what, how, where, I mean dear god what happened to you'

Leena stared at him incredulously, what are you babbling about, Chad looked like he had been slapped, 'you don't remember me? any of us' he waved his hand behind him.

Leena simply shook her head in confirmation, 'no I don't'.

* * *

_Leena sat with her father in the conservatory, eating a small breakfast of toast and a poached egg with fruit._

_Ichigo was sat reading through the paper, as he did most mornings, Leena looked at him and opened her mouth to ask him a question._

_Without looking up from his paper Ichigo answered her before she even asked_

_'One thirty sweetheart, your Uncles Sado and Abarai will be round at one thirty, and the others will arrive shortly after, Aunt Inoue and Uncle Ikkaku are due to arrive at about two o'clock and Uncle Ayasegawa will be here when he finishes his work, you know none of them would miss your birthday.'_

_'But DADDY that was not what I was going to ask, I was going to ask if Mummy will be there, I haven't seen mummy for so long, not since she went away on that special trip.'_

_Ichigo visibly stiffened as she said this, that was one question he hadn't counted on, how could he tell his only child that her mother had Vanished on her seventh birthday and now on her tenth birthday expected her to drop in out of the blue, sighing he folded his paper and said simply, 'Honestly darling I don't know, I truly don't your mothers trip' he sighed bowed his head slightly as if shouldering a great burden, 'your mothers trip has taken a lot longer than she thought it would, but she says to tell you she loves you very much is trying her best to get back'_

_with that he walked out of the conservatory, calling over his shoulder he said, 'Sweetheart I am just going to make some work calls and do some paper work when you finished why don't you go and pay with a couple of your friends until I call you into to do some maths work today.'_

_Leena's face lit up like the sun in the spring, and she smiled calling after dad in acknowledgement 'Kay daddy, see you later'_

* * *

_Ichigo sat down in his office chair and flipped open his computer, tapping in a few small commands he brought up the family photo album._

_He clicked on the first folder and brought out the images, it was him and Rukia in a brightly lit park holding an infant Leena between them, as he stared at the image as a tear rolled down his face, then he slumped forwards and buried his face into his arms and let the pain wash over him as he sobbed into his folded arms his cries of anguish muffled by his shirt sleeves and forearms, he cried for what seemed to him like hours the pain of losing her and the suffering of having to hide the fact from his daughter all coupled with the fact it was his own fault that she was now missing._

_Suddenly anger flared as he pitched the chair backwards and launched the small laptop computer into the wall watching the screen explode, if it was the last thing he did he would find her, even if it took until the end of time._

* * *

_Rukia sat alone, the small room was cold and dark, her wrists had long ago stopped bleeding the scabrous red crust that covered them itched and chaffed as the manacles rubbed against her every time she moved, the twenty feet of chain offered enough freedom to perform her basic sanitary needs and curl up to some semblance of a comfortable position when she tried in vain to sleep._

_The hollow drip of the water from the window forty feet from the floor had ceased to annoy her in the slightest; she was resigned to the fact that she would be spending the remainder of her life here, wherever here was._

_Rukia sat and stared at the wall, watching as a rat scurried out from its hole and ran to wards her legs, she didn't flinch didn't pull away just watched it as it ran up her foot, along her leg and perched up right on her knee staring at her._

_Any vestige of vanity had fled when she had awoke in the chamber to find herself bound and naked, in the time she had spent in captivity she had not once been given clothing, she had pounded and screamed for the first few weeks demanding clothing the following three pleading for even the most basic of undergarments; now she simply sat there legs open, immobile, not seeming to care who saw her or what state she was in._

_she didn't even look up when the small hatch way was opened and the tray pushed in with the little food they allowed her to have._

_Rolling her self onto her knees the rat squealed in annoyance and chattered angrily at Rukia as she crawled the ten feet to the door, then shuffling on her knees and one hand dragged the tray back to where she was sitting._

_Using her hands as spoons she greedily shoveled the cold mush of god knows what into her mouth and gulped it down with the small beaker of tepid water they allowed her._

_Then she leant back into her original position and continued staring at the wall._

_Suddenly she rushed as quickly as she could into the corner as she heard the rasp of the bolts being drawn back in the door and the room was flooded with bright luminescent light, she raised her hands and curled deeper into the corner in an attempt to shield herself from the people that stood before her and the lights._

_'UP' a voice commanded she couldn't make out who or what it was the lights silhouetted the figure destroying any discernible features._

_As she slowly crawled to her feet she was hauled up by the chain attached to her manacles and hung her feet swinging desperate for purchase knowing there would be none she brought her legs up to hide her body, this brought a chuckle from the guard who reached out and roughly pawed at her naked breasts, 'nothing I ain't seen before ya little whelp' then he let go of the chain and Rukia crashed to the floor groaning in pain as she impacted the coble stoned floor of her cell._

_'Now get UP' the guard roared as he launched a booted foot into her ribs and stomach._

_Rukia once again stumbled to her feet, she felt her head being wrenched back and an iron collar roughly pushed round her throat and padlocked tight behind her head one hand was un manacled and both arms pulled sharply behind her the movement eliciting a whimper of pain and a malicious grin from the lecherous guard, her hands once again manacled and the chain fed through the loop on the collar she was marched out of her cell and down the brightly lit corridor, towards the staircase at the far end, and finally Him._

_Line break_

_He sat in the room the wing back chair framing him, positioned opposite the door on a raised dais it presented a fairly fearsome visage to any one who entered the room, clad in a pale ivory suite his hair slicked back over his scalp, he stared down at all before him his aquiline features lent him a birdlike quality that unnerved all those around him._

_The door swung open and the guard walked forwards dragging the still naked Rukia behind him, from the dais he looked down at her, and a fleeting hint of malice passed over his features, he stood as he began to speak, stepping down the steps from his chair as he did so._

_'Since your husband denied me your daughter and destroyed my business venture in Paris, I thought to myself that vengeance although a baser concept seemed like a just venture in the circumstances and then low and behold the opportunity falls right into my lap' he had reached Rukia by then and was slowly walking around her his hand cupped her chin as he did so forcing her to look at him and follow his movements. ' when Urahara sent you and the other three members of your team to infiltrate my home well, it was bold yes but a touch misguided, my little mole has fed me enough information to stay just a few steps ahead, alas I must inform you that the others did not survive well that's not true I simply killed them as they were of no use to me, you on the other hand' _

_he lets her head drop back so her chin rests on her chest, and wipes his hand on a silk handkerchief ' As I was saying you on the other hand, have proven to be most useful, I should wager that mister Kurosaki is searching for you again and my little "mole" is about to send information regarding you in his direction momentarily, I intend to keep you alive until then but rest assured you will not see the weeks end my dear'_

_As he finished he reached down and ran his hand over her chest and down her stomach stopping just short of her crotch, sending a shiver of disgust throughout Rukia's body which he felt._

_An unbidden malicious grin flowered over his face as he sensed it and in one move sent Rukia tumbling sideways._

_'Take her away, the smell offends me', he strode back to his chair and sat down summoning a holographic computer screen to appear six feet in front of him._

* * *

_._

_Ichigo paced his office for hours furious with himself for the outburst and all that he had done over the years Rukia had been gone, he was still pacing when his phone began to ring he snatched up the mobile from his desk and flipped it open._

_The line danced with static but the voice rang through clear, 'Agent, we have information regarding operative 34 that may be of interest to you, this is a one time call so I suggest you write this down'_

_Ichigo scrambled through his desk draws looking for a pen as the voice on the line spewed out three pages of information, locations times and a whole host of names and dates including details of where to obtain schematics for the place she was held._

_'I hope this helps you Agent, bring her home'_

_Ichigo stared at the phone for a few seconds before he answered._

_'Who, are you'_

_the reply was cryptic. 'Just a friend, from another time, another place, just call me Shinso'_

_the line went dead then and Ichigo was left staring at a dead connection, tearing out of his office he called for Leena, she appeared out of nowhere at the foot of the stairs as Ichigo turned to face the front door, looking at her he smiled briefly the told her to go pack, 'Sweetheart I need to pack all your clothes and any toys you want, your going to live with uncle Ishida for a while until daddy takes care of some buissness for a while' Leena nodded little did they know it would be the last time they ever saw one another at least as they were now._

* * *

_Arriving at Ishidas home Leena jumped from the car and raced up the path to hug her favourite uncle, he swept her off the floor and hugged her tightly, the looked over her shoulder at Ichigo, who simply nodded, Ishida put Leena on the floor and told her to go play with her two cousin's in the play room upstairs._

_Once she had disappeared inside Ishida turned to Ichigo and embraced him like a brother, 'this is it, isn't it'_

_Ichigo nodded, 'I have got to try and find her, the information I got from Shinso, well its to good to pass up; I have got to try and get her back'_

_Ishida stood there, 'I promise ill look after her like she is my own, she will want for nothing'_

_Ichigo looked at him with a sad smile, 'I know, ill be seeing you my friend'_

_with that Ichigo climbed into his Jeep and drove off._

_His mind swam with all that was coming to fruition, he had one last place to stop before he went ahead with the plan, thirty five minuets after he deposited Leena with Ishida, he pulled up outside Urahara's shop where the old man himself was waiting, the look on Ichigo's face told the old spy all he needed to know, nodding silently he turned and went inside._

_Ichigo followed close on the heels of his mentor, 'for this I don't doubt you'll need some serious fire power, so help yourself; and any vehicle you think you'll need is at your disposal'_

_Ichigo couldn't express his gratitude to the old spy so with a nod of his head and a tight smile, he strode forwards into the armory and began selecting his weaponry._

_He loaded into a nondescript black pick-up truck, a new AWSM rifle and a TAR-21 along with silencers for both rifles and extra ammunition, also into the mix he dropped two Glock 45's and a sig sauer p226 and a dozen full clips for each pistol._

_Satisfied with the weaponry he also retrieved a set of osprey tactical armour and a viper south African assault vest, with that completed and tied down he jumped into the cab of his truck and drove away, Urahara watched all this unfold from the porch where he sat on the steps, sighing he got to his feet and walked in shutting the door as he did shutting out the world that had all but drained him of the will to carry on._

_As the truck lumbered on propelling g him ever further forward a slow burning anger continued to build inside of Ichigo a seething roiling beast that dwelled in the darkest depths of his soul, clawing and snarling, howling to be free of the confines of the man's body; Ichigo fed upon it feasting on the raw emotional power that it gave him and in those moments as short s they were something snapped and grew anew, a whole new being was born, one that stomped and drove down the old soul of the man it resided in._

_In it place stood this new being, a darker more vicious form, one that would stop at nothing to attain what it sought; no life was to precious, no person to valued if it came to it, if the choice was to be made that Rukia and he died rather than escaped just so that the one responsible fell as well, so be it; looking into the rear view mirror Ichigo watched his eyes turn watched as the other came into being as it took over his very essence and he simply stepped aside let the power wash over him, in those moments Ichigo Kurosaki Ceased to exist Shirosaki was born the one loving amber eyes of a husband and father faded into nothingness to be replaced by the cold soulless ice blue eyes of a whole other man, they became the eyes of a killer, one who would stop at nothing to attain his vengeance._

_He drove out of town, further than he ever thought he would, for three days he drove, following the directions given to him by Shinso on the fourth day he chanced a glance up into he rear view mirror and laughed as he saw himself and then Ichigo sat in the rear passenger seat with his head bowed elbows resting on his knees, maintaining his stare at his old self he opens his mouth to speak but Ichigo beats him to it 'Don't think this is a permanent arrangement, your a tool nothing more, I need to finish this, I need you to help me do that' Ichigo looks up his eyes burning with anger and hatred, 'but rest assured when this is over, your going back where you belong'_

_Shirosaki Laughed at Ichigo's statement, 'Wrong KING oh so very wrong, I am where I belong I am you don't forget even if you do win back control over me I am still just below the surface, when you fuck up again ill be back, but yes for now you need me and I need you, then again I am you so where's the difference.'_

_Ichigo snorted as Shirosaki finished, and sat back resting his head on the back of the seat and falling asleep images of Rukia running through his head._

* * *

_Stepping from the truck, Shirosaki walked to the back of the vehicle and donned the osprey vest the assault vest over the top, he filled the pouches to the maximum the fitted the TAR-21 with a 3 point tactical sling and let it hang down his front while the AWSM hung across his back, then he put both 45's into hard case tactical holsters on each thigh and the p226 into an angled one on his chest, he checked all magazines were secure and full then took a quick glance back into the trucks flat bed and noticed a box wrapped in red Christmas paper topped with a little bow and card._

_Reaching in he plucked the card from the box, flipping it open with his thumb he began to read._

_Dear Ichigo, or who ever you are right now, this is just a small going away present from me and some of the others, hope to god you don't need em but hell if you use them properly, they are a Mayuri special so...well you get the idea,_

_good luck_

_Kiskue X)_)_

_Shirosaki smiled and pulled open the box to reveal six cylindrical canister's marked with a purple label that stated V.I.G underneath it said void implosion grenade._

_This drew a raised eyebrow from Shirosaki, who hooked them onto several hoops on the shoulder straps of his vest._

_Then turning he set off at a dull jog towards the mansion like house ahead of him._

_Ichigo kept pace with Shirosaki easily, his orange hair dulled in the darkness, and damp from the fine mist of rain that fell, it unnerved him to know that what he was seeing was his actual body and that his mental image of himself running beside it was a sort of psychological projection allowing him to cope with the fracture in his psyche that had given birth to this soulless killer that inhabited his own body._

_Shirosaki snorted, 'You know king I am privy to all that goes through your, well no our head, I know full well what and who I am and I am only here, to help you, you created me to fulfill a requirement you knew you wouldn't be able to carry out if it came down to the choice of you and Rukia dyeing or living if the need arose to once and for all stop that psycho's plans, that's all there is to it nothing more'_

_Ichigo snorted at that statement, but kept right along pacing Shirosaki step for step._

_They arrived at the compounds perimeter fence, crouched down side by side, Ichigo looked at Shirosaki, and he stared right back, then in an explosion of movement Shirosaki was up and over the perimeter fence sprinting for the closest building._

_Shirosaki arrived at the door just as a guard exited, brining his foot up he slammed it heel first into the man solar plexus in the same movement he drew out the TAR-21 and snapped off three rounds into the man's head._

_As quick as an eel through water he cleared the entire first floor racking up another six bodies to his previous tally of one, then proceeded upstairs, he turned backwards and proceeded up the stair case backwards slowly picking his way up the steps, rifle raised and pulled in tight to his shoulder._

_As he exited the top of the stair case he was greeted by three guards and a patrol dog he dropped all four without even blinking, ghosting forwards he checked each room he came to and found no one, turning back he made his way back down the stair case and headed outside to check the next building._

_Shirosaki reached the building designated K2 on the small printout he was sent by Shinso and grinned, K2 was the officers barracks, and from the details given by Shinso one in particular he needed to see._

_Edrad Liones stood in his office over looking the compounds drill square, he was an unusual man one whom took his role seriously yet despised using firearms for a military officer it was a quandary as deep as the Lorentzian abyss, his face was marked by a deep and oddly shaped scar that ran across the bridge of his nose and under his eyes, he also carried a large amount of pride not in the men under his command but in himself something that would prove to be his downfall._

_Shirosaki entered the room silently, TAR-21 centered on the back of Edrad's skull, 'So, where is she?'_

_he asked as he stepped forwards, Edrad didn't even turn round as he answered, 'I wondered when you would show up, Shinso said you would be coming'_

_Shirosaki looked a little shocked, and made to retreat out the door, 'I wouldn't worry neither of us have said a thing to the security teams here, besides I have the information you want, I may be the enemy and an opposition your leaders would gladly see executed just because of whom my own leader is, but I don't condone what he has and is doing with her and others he's captured, and just so you know the three men she came in with, Heizo Kasaki, Shinobu Eishima and Todo Gizaeimon are all I am saddened to say dead, he executed them three days after their capture._

_All the same she is being held in building ASD5 sub level 20, I warn you now Shinigami that it is heavily guarded by Exequias and Former Fraccion guardsmen and women, not to tough but tough enough also on the higher levels you will find Fraccion, Numeros and Privaron Espada as well as possibly Former Espada._

_The Espada are all out training the newest Exequias and Former Fraccion so you do not need to worry about them although I heard you all dealt with Zammari, bastard never did like him'_

_Shirosaki smiled rifle still held on target, 'Cheers for the information captain', the rifle spat three times then Edard's body hit the floor with a solid thunk._


	3. Die to protect

**A/N: **

**This I am saddened to say will be my last addition to LFTFFTDTP, although it will be updated regularly, it is the final chapter I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it and I do apologise for the massive delay I suffered for the best part of a year or more.**

**any ways I hope I lay down an ending this story deserves so please let me know what you think, of this part and those to come.**

**Finally thank you one and all for the support and help especially MisaxMisa.**

**Also if you see any asterisks besides a word or abbreviation i.e. **** then see the end of this chapter for an explanation of what they are.**

**Now sit back relax and enjoy.**

* * *

ASD5

_Shirosaki left the officers barracks leaving the still warm corpse of Edrad Liones behind Shirosaki thought to himself what a shame it was to leave Edrad Liones like that the Persian rug he had fallen onto would have looked excellent in the front room of his house, shrugging to himself he carried on towards ASD5, as he moved across the compound he strangely saw, No one not a single guard or patrol Dog, he didn't like it he could smell a trap a mile away and this Stank like last months Chile Tacos._

_Dropping into a crouched run he sprinted the last 700 meters to the buildings wall and leant against it controlling his breathing the span round the corner rifle raised and entered through the side door._

_He dropped to one knee just inside the door and scanned the area in front of him before rising and carrying onwards to his objective, as he raced down the corridor what could only have been an Exequias guard stepped from the door way ahead turning it saw Shirosaki heading towards it and reached for its side arm but before its hand even touched the pistol grip three rounds entered its body two puncturing its heart and one slamming through its head just above its left eye, the body hit the floor and Shirosaki sailed past it as he did he glanced down at the name tag, Cheluite. R was printed on it, 'Another for the scoreboard, not bad for a split personality hey King', Ichigo scowled deeper, 'Just Fucking find her, no ones keeping score'_

_Shirosaki smirked and carried on dropping Six more Exequias guards before he got to the staircase leading down to the sub level one, he groaned realising he had another nineteen more floors to clear before reaching Rukia, then grinned as he thought of the poor fuckers that waited below, he stopped and stepped to the left hand side of the door and changed out his rifles magazine slotting in a fresh MAG, slapping his hand on the bottom to make sure it was in securely he span through the door and down the staircase, reaching the bottom he stopped and cocked his head to one side opening his mouth slightly to stop the sound of his breathing._

_He listened intently for over two minuets, biding his time letting his adrenalin levels ease slowly downwards, he heard, nothing; not a single thing stirred in the hall way._

_Slowly and surely he eased open the door keeping the Tar-21 tight to his shoulder he stepped through pushing the door open with his hand whilst covering the ever widening gap, then he stepped through and carefully and quietly shut the door._

* * *

_He coasted down the corridor several low rent Former Fracion were patrolling through the corridors in ons and twos, he made short work of them as he glided through them, silent as a wrath he came up behind two of the he shot one through the back of the head as he shoved his tanto knife through the neck of the second both dropped without a word leaving ever expanding puddles of claret oozing from their lifeless bodies, he stepped over their bodies and carried on down the corridor turning left at the end and found himself on a steel catwalk over a cavern like warehouse, looking down into the warehouse he spied several dozen heavily armed and armoured._

_'Interesting what could be so important down there that it requires such a heavy and overt security detail, lets find out'_

_Shirosaki let the TAR-21 hang by the tactical sling pushing it round on to his side the pulled the AWSM from his back and rested it on the guard rail of the Catwalk dropping to one knee he sighted down the scope the adjusted the wind age drum to compensate for the elevated position._

_Slowly regulating his breathing he let the scope fall naturally on to the neck of a guard almost nine hundred meters away the ever so easily squeezed the trigger, the combination silencer and suppressor muted the shot to a soft cough, he smiled as he saw the bullet impact just below the skull severing the brains connection killing the man instantly._

_Shirosaki grinned he loved killing, more so if it was silent and unexpected, he switched to another target and lined up on the head of the trooper, the guard turned to walk back down his patrol route the face of the soldier filled the reticule, Shirosaki grinned viciously and lined up the cross-hair over the guards eye and squeezed the trigger he watched as the man's face exploded in a shower of bone and flesh._

_He giggled and switched out to the next target and dropped it._

_one after another he switched out and snapped off rounds by the time he ran through the five of the Mag's he had brought for the AWSM he had dropped 25 guards all with a single shot to the head or neck._

_He stowed the rifle again, and drew out the TAR-21 and moved off down the stairs into the container storage area scanning left and right as he moved through the zone ever onwards._

_Shirosaki rounded the corner and moved into the next area and came face to face with the biggest man he had ever seen, 'Who the fuck are you supposed to be'_

_the gigantic being infront of him stared down at him over the bridge of his nose, 'Cho Neng Poww', Shirosaki simply stared at him for a minuet then as he stepped back a couple of feet looked him clean in the face and said 'I prefer the Crispy beef myself'_

_Cho Neng Poww's face contorted with rage at the insult that had been flung at him and with a speed that astonished Shirosaki the behemoth swung a Truck sized fist at Shirosaki who jumped backwards into a one armed back flip the other arm shot out forwards sending a vicious arc of bullets into Cho Neng Poww's right leg and knee._

_As he swung back up on to his feet he was astonished to see that his opponent was still standing, 'What the fuck are you' he screamed then promptly cartwheeled sideways out of the path of a flying container the huge steel box careened past Shirosaki missing him by inches and smashed into the wall behind him denting the concrete._

* * *

_Rukia sat there staring at the ceiling , 'Had what that bastard said been true could Ichigo really be on his way here to rescue me, its been so long sine I saw him or Leena, god how I miss them' Rukia said this out loud with out realising, her voice echoed round the empty room reverberating back at her as tears rolled freely from her eyes tracking through the dirt that streaked her face to pool and drip on to her bare chest, they dripped down making small circle like patches on the tops of her breasts as they landed and pooled._

_She watched a spider five feet above her head spinning its web she sat there watching as it made the neat concentric pattern spiralling ever outwards making a larger and larger web until after by her count seven hours of watching the web covered six feet of the wall._

_Rukia jumped as she felt a vibration run through the floor of her cell, the a deep rolling rumble that shook the dust from the ceiling and sent bits of stone and grit cascading over Rukia the stinging bite being the first real sensation she had felt in months that still proved to her that she was in anyway still alive and not living in some hellish purgatory._

* * *

_As Rukia was being pelted by small falling stones Shirosaki had problems of his own he was jumping, ducking, Rolling Diving and sliding every which way to avoid the assault being laid on him by Cho Neng Poww, 'Fuck me now I know Why Leon Kennedy kept himself so fucking fit, Oh well'_

_He had long ago discarded the notion of Shooting Cho, the bullets did nothing but piss him off, as he dived forwards sliding on his front he felt the familiar shape of the Void grenades given to him by Mayuri and Kiskue, a light bulb went on in his head, 'Took you long enough' Ichigo sneered in response to the sudden realisation ' would have been one of the first things I tried after the 5.56 didn't work on him, fucking dumb ass Horse', Shirosaki snarled at the comment laid on him by the dormant Ichigo and unlatched one of the grenades, and pulled the pin, he kept the spoon pinned down with his hand and ran at Cho Neng Poww, the giant suddenly faced with a charging opponent did the only thing he could think of and raised his foot to try and stomp on the man in his midst, diving to the left Shirosaki opened his hand and let the spoon fly free as he did a six inch spike shot from the end of the grenade._

_Shirosaki Grinned 'Well that's handy' then as the foot the size a small yacht came barrelling towards him he jabbed his arm to the left embedding the spike into the rubber sole of the boot, and rolled clear rising up he sprinted for all he was worth._

_'Uhhhhh King help me out here how far did the label say the clearance area for those things was'_

_Ichigo paled he replied, 'Uhhhh horse, it didn't, so if I were you; which as it happens I am I would run'_

_both beings the corporeal and the ethereal put their energy into sprinting as far and as fast as the could, as they covered of nine hundred meters they heard a dull crump and were all but ripped off their feet by the sudden back draught of air, 'What the fuck is happening' Shirosaki cried in fear, 'I do not fucking know, just keep moving' Ichigo once again put feet to the floor as he barrelled headlong through the driving winds, reaching the staircase they had descended earlier both men ran up it and along the cat walk making for the open door on the far side, 'we should be safe in there' Ichigo pointed to the twelve inch thick steel door that hung ajar on the far end of the catwalk, Shirosaki nodded in agreement and headed for it, as they made their way towards the door both men chanced a look to their left, their jaws went slack at what they saw._

* * *

_Cho Neng Poww simply began to drop the ground seemed to vanish beneath him and he was sucked down wards into the gaping maw of the infinite emptiness that made up the sudden space below him, he tried to scream but found he couldn't make a sound, as the Void opened wider containers and flooring walls and anything else in its path was drawn inside, the swirling mass of black and purple ether pushed out and drew in Gargantuan amounts of energy all at once, in the instant that Cho Neng Poww entered the void he had ceased to exists although his body seemed to carry on falling and his mind would forever more register that it was simply falling, he had for all intense and purpose been sucked from existence._

_The swirling vortex that greeted Ichigo and Shirosaki's eyes was as beautiful as it was deadly, the swirling mass of black emptiness seemed to grow ever steadily eating all in its path, the arcs of bio mechanical electricity that danced from it as all and any matter in its path suddenly vanished was awe inspiring._

_Both men ran to the door, then dived headlong through it 'King did you notice how its just getting bigger, I don't think its going to stop' Shirosaki for all his blustering and posturing sounded genuinely afraid._

_Cooley and with a depth of calm that instantly soothed Shirosaki's nerves Ichigo replied, 'Check the front pocket of the vest there should be a small remote with a red button mounted into it take it out and press it once and once only'_

_Shirosaki ripped open the Velcro flap on the pockets front and found the remote, the depressed the button, as he lifted his thumb he felt and heard at the same time a deep rumbling thump roll through him and everything around him, gingerly he stuck his head out the door, and looked to see the damage done, what he saw defies all description it was as if the room and everything in it including the support beams the catwalks everything had been winked out of our plane of existence the beams were sliced smoothly the ends glowing a dull orange, where there had once been a ware house containing god knows what was just and empty hole the catwalk they had just been running along looked as if it had been bitten in half by a giant mouth a section one hundred feet long was missing directly from the centre, Shirosaki took this all in, the smiled and uttered one simple word to himself 'cool', then picked himself up and walked out the room towards the connecting corridor._

_'Ya know king I just realised' Shirosaki said as he turned round to look at Ichigo, 'What' Ichigo asked without looking round at him as he walked towards the door leading into the now missing warehouse 'we Never did find out what was so freaking important in there' Ichigo simply shrugged as he walked to the door 'and just where the hell are you going' Ichigo turned and looked at Shirosaki and replied 'For a walk, ill catch you up', then grinned and stepped through the door and closed it behind him, Shirosaki stood there stumped, 'but he cant go for a walk I'm him and he's me, if he goes I have to go, ahhh fuck this is making my head hurt' As Shirosaki turned and headed to the stair case leading down to the next level he could have sworn he heard Ichigo laughing, 'Bastard' he muttered to himself as he went down the stair case._

* * *

_Shirosaki spurred on by the events a few moments ago skipped the next few floors and proceeded downwards, stopping to check the doors sequentially as he went past he found reassuringly that some were locked others he opened to find nothing but a straight drop the floor seemingly missing._

_He continued downwards to floor 20 reaching the door he sighed straightened his shoulders, shouldered his rifle and entered._

_Shirosaki opened the door and raced in he was greeted by several guards all of whom he shot with out hesitation double tapping rounds to the head and heart in quick succession then sped onwards, he glanced left and saw a sign pasted to the wall indicating prisoner detention cells, he turned down the corridor and all but ran into_

_a group of four guards, he scanned the name tags quickly before they registered the threat infront of them; as he did he cursed softly, they were Former and Privaron Espada although not as highly skilled or trained as the Espada themselves they are a mean bunch to deal with, the obvious leader of the small group was a Former Arrancar named Antenor L, it was as much as he could glean from the name and the way she held herself in comparison to those around her she was followed by Alessandro Del Socaccio. D. , Sanderwicci. C. and Mosqueda. G. aside from this Shirosaki could tell little to nothing else about those he stood infront of other than that they were not a nice bunch to meet._

_Shirosaki darted to the left drawing his G.I. Tanto as he moved driving forward he skewered Socaccio through chest, leaving him gasping for air on the floor as his left lung deflated, Shirosaki Viciously wrenched the blade free from the man's chest and heard him more than saw him fall to his knees, mouth reflexively gaping open and closed as he tried to draw air into his destroyed lung._

_Flipping the blade over in his hand he launched it end over end at Antenor who dodged the blade with ease much to Shirosaki's Chagrin._

_Sanderwicci and Mosqueda open up with G36C assault rifles forcing Shirosaki to dive backwards round the corner, he flung himself backwards crashing to the floor a sharp aching pain shot through his right shoulder, reaching behind him he check his shoulder for any sign of a bullet hole finding nothing he pulled his hand back to see blood on his fingers puzzled by the blood and lack of a gunshot wound he glanced over his shoulder to try and see if there was anything he had missed with his finger tip search as he does he spies the culprit , the barrel of his AWSM is bent into a very sharp angle the muzzle of which was split and torn from impact with the high velocity rounds from the two guards assault rifles; he cursed loudly drawing laughter from the three remaining guards._

_Dumping the weapon and once more shouldering his TAR-21 grimacing as he does so he growls in frustration not only at the stupidly superficial wound but at the fact that he is now a weapon down._

_'_

_Mother fuckers owe me a new rifle, king any ideas on how to deal with these bastards'_

_Ichigo doesn't reply, 'King you there' again Shirosaki's calls are greeted with only stoic silence, 'Fuck you to then, ill sort this myself'_

_Shirosaki rounds the corner stitching the air with full auto fire from his TAR-21, and charges headlong into Mosqueda; rugby charging the man into the wall he brought the rifle to bear he firing off almost the entire magazine before he realises the man's dead raking the rifle upwards in an arc as if trying to saw him in half, spinning he snapped off a quick shot at the first thing to enter his peripheral vision and watches as it catches Sanderwicci in the face blowing off her bottom jaw and smashing her right cheek bone to dust._

_She falls in a screaming mess, clawing at her shattered face in absolute agony, as he turns he sees a booted foot flying at his face ducking left, he raised his right arm fending off the blow as he blocks the attack with his right forearm he sweeps his arm over and round clutching the leg under his right arm and locking the knee with his left hand then pivots over his left hip using sheer strength and adrenalin fuelled rage he sends Antenor head first into a concrete ceiling support with a stomach churning crunch as her skull is crushed flat; as the dust settles he looks around and smiles seeing his handy work, seeing his knife amongst the blood and debris he walks over stepping over the body of Socaccio as he does, almost jumping out of his skin as a bullet sings past his face he looks down to see a not fully dead Socaccio aiming a colt nine millimetre at his head, 'well fuck me' he whispers to himself 'this is how I go out' then with reflexes that surprise even him he reaches down and snaps Socaccios neck in one viciously sharp movement. Chuckling as he stands up 'I guess not then' sparing one glance at the corpse he taps it on the shoulder 'Nice try though'_

_bending down Shirosaki picks up his G.I Tanto and slides it into the securex sheath mounted onto a shoulder strap of his assault vest._

_As he straightens he turns and survey the carnage around him and spits on the floor, seeing the spittle and blood leave a bubbling splatter on the floor next to Socaccio's corpse._

_As he walks away he ejects the empty magazine and lets it drop with a clatter to the floor._

_Growling to himself as he turns the corner he declares to Ichigo and anyone else listening 'Fucking Time To Finish This'._

* * *

_Shirosaki felt a familiar weight in the back of his mind as he jogged down the corridor, 'Well Fuckadoodledoo look whose finally decided to walk back in, where the fucking hell have you been'_

_Ichigo just sat himself down and watched without saying a word._

_'Well you going to fucking answer me or what'_

_Shirosaki inwardly glared at Ichigo, who just sat there, staring right back._

_'I told you I went for a walk, you'll find Rukia in the second from last cell'_

_Shirosaki halted in his tracks at that statement._

_'And pray tell, how in the name of god's hairy balls do you know that'_

_Ichigo just shrugged again, 'I just do'_

_Shaking his head in disbelief Shirosaki sped onwards in a fast paced jog to the second from last cell, he banged on the door, 'Rukia, you in there'_

* * *

_Rukia's head snapped up at the banging on the door, she strained at the confines of her manacles in desperation to reach the door, screaming her lungs raw she called to who ever was behind the door, the voice had seemed so hauntingly familiar yet strangely alien at the same time._

_'I'm in here, please oh please, for gods sake get me out of here', she all but sobbed as she said this._

_Shirosaki fished around in the lower pouches of his assault vest and produced a small lump of C12 and a det stick, 'Stand back or as far away from the door as you can I am going to blow it'_

_Rukia crawled to the farthest corner of the room pulling herself as tight into the corner as she could, pulling her knees into her chest she pressed herself against the cold hard stone and tried to melt in to it._

_The door exploded inwards slamming into the wall as it swung in on its hinges, the concussion from the blast stunned Rukia's hearing despite her hands being pressed so hard to the sides of her head that she almost passed out from the pressure, _

_The impact with the wall was so violent that it buckled the frame and snapped the top hinge making the door hang at a very peculiar angle._

_Shirosaki stepped through the door way as he did, his eyes snapped shut and he felt what could only be described as water rushing through his head, he started to panic thinking that he may have fallen through somewhere and was drowning, as he opened his eyes he stood in the plaza of a city space surrounded by water and an azure blue sky, Ichigo was walking towards dressed in the same clothing as him only it was as if some one had interposed them off of different negatives, Shiro shook his head trying to clear the image._

_Opening his eyes again he saw Ichigo standing only a few feet from him._

_'Thank you, I would not have been able to get this far on my own I know I owe you more than I can ever repay but then again you are a part of me and I a part of you, if I eve need you again Shiro, I will call but for now it is my turn to retake control thank you again'_

_with that Ichigo vanished and Shiro Was left alone, shrugging he walked towards a nearby apartment block and entered through the door._

* * *

_Rukia sat there staring up at the silhouette infront of her, she drew herself closer to the corner as the man shaped wraith moved closer and closer to, with outstretched hands it grasped her shoulders, and she felt the a sensation she had not felt, in years._

_The softness of a tender touch as the shape drew her closer, as hear hearing cleared she began to make out muffled sounds, eventually those sounds materialized into words, words of comfort; words of tender soothing and love._

_She chanced a look upwards into the face of the thing cradling her and almost passed out from the shock, slowly she reached a hand up to touch the side of his face, 'Is...is...is it r..r...really you, Ichigo my love please say it's you and not some twisted cruel trick' she began to cry burying her head into the front of his vest as he drew her close to him._

_'Yes, it's me my love, it's me; hide your eyes I'm going to get you out of here'_

_with that he struck the fuse on a Micro lance and cut through the chain holding her to the wall._

_He stood Rukia up and even in her state she still held enough pride to try and cover her naked body in front him noticing this Ichigo Fished around in the large compartment on the back of his assault rig and pulled out a Military issue Poncho and handed it to her along with the Sig Sauer P226, with a tight grin and kiss they made their way out of the cell Rukia following on behind Ichigo slowed by her malnourished state._

_Seeing this Ichigo grimaced 'Fuck it pride be damned' bending down slightly he scooped Rukia up and carried her with one arm she didn't put up a fight as she found herself being scooped off the floor she didn't have enough energy to fight it any way looking up at his face she saw nothing but grin determination and as he glanced down at her a look she had missed until it hurt for in his eyes all she saw was a love that was as undying as he was, he was amazed he had never been able to do that quietly he asked himself 'what the hell have they done to you baby dol'_

_Ichigo raced through the corridors, his TAR-21 fitted with a STANAG boxed magazine holding ninety round tightly Wrapped in the sling round his left arm as he carried Rukia who played tail gunner over his shoulder with the P226._

_Eventually they came to the exit at the main entry to ASD5, the base was abnormally quiet then, it was to coin a phrase Dead quiet, nothing moved even the Perimeter guards and patrols were missing, Rukia Whispered in Ichigo's ear, 'I don't like this, It's too quiet', Ichigo sighed he knew it, Rukia knew it a four year old could spot this was a trap but what choice did they have, Ichigo nodded his acknowledgement of the situation and clasp her small hand in his 'Come on we are getting out of here' squeezing Rukia's hand he made a run for it as he said 'If we keep low and move quickly we should be ok'_

_They made it all of three hundred yards before the entire place was lit up like a foot ball stadium, 'Ok now we are truly fucked', they stood in the middle of a circle of over one hundred and fifty men dressed in full battle gear flanked by four armoured Hummers with pint le mounted .50 calibre machine guns, Rukia nodded 'Yep we are well and truly fucked, uhhhh Ichigo who did you leave Leena with', Ichigo glanced at Rukia 'really, your asking me this now', Rukia nodded emphatically, 'A mother has a right to know', Ichigo sighed once again 'If you must know she is with Ishida, he will take perfectly good care of her, also it was her birthday yesterday, and you know what she asked for', Rukia shook her head, 'You' was all he said in reply._

_She stood there rooted to the spot, and was about to ask another question when a voice boomed out from beyond the circle of lights._

_'I am so glad you could join us, its been so long since we last had a chance to talk'_

_Aizen Souskue was perched up on a platform just below the stand of arc lights grinning like a man possessed._

_He held his arms open as if welcoming the world to his door, 'so the famous Ichigo Kurosaki graces us once again with his presence, you cost me some good employees and a few million pounds worth of military hardware as well, although I shouldn't say I am surprised from the worlds foremost governmental assassin' Rukia gave Ichigo a shocked look, 'well love I was going to tell you but I got side tracked and now didn't seem like the right time to mention it'_

_Aizen Rattled on for a good five minuets, out of the corner of his mouth Ichigo whispered to Rukia, 'You know I think he has been taking lessons from Albert wesker although I completed the fifth game last week and things didn't turn out so good for him'_

_Rukia suppressed a giggle which under the circumstances was a weird thing to have to do._

_Ichigo slowly and surely brought his hands together, as he did so he flicked his thumb over the fourth button on the top of his Cassio Edifice wave ceptor watch and glanced at the face of it quickly to see a small dimly lit diode blinking in the inside edge of the face._

_'We should be ok help will be on the way soon'_

_Aizen stopped and looked at the couple in the centre of the throng and smiled._

_'Let them come Kurosaki, it will all be far to late for them to do anything other than comfort you and your pretty wife as they watch the world fall in upon itself'_

* * *

_ninety miles away, the teams beepers started ringing._

_**IKKAKU.**_

_Ikkaku, sat there lounging in his flat, his booted feet perched on the balcony railing a can of Stella Artois hanging lazily in his hand as he sank deeper into his lazy boy recliner he felt the warming glow of the sun on his bare torso and as he shifted in his seat the crisp heat absorbed by the black combat trousers he wore sank into his skin; Lifting the can to his lips he drank deeply, as he took the can from his mouth and began to crush it, he heard the continuous beep of his pager._

_Ikkaku leapt to his feet tossing the can off the edge of his balcony and jumped to his feet sprinting for the wardrobe in his bedroom._

_He knew from the rapid beeping coming from the pager on his kitchenette counter he was running against the clock as he ripped the equipment he needed from the wardrobe._

_**RENJI.**_

_Renji had the sun to his back, his feet pounded the floor as he ran; glancing at his chronographic sports watch he saw his heart rate dropping slightly, so as he rounded the corner he picked up the pace and moved on faster._

_The sun pounded don on him as it moved across the sky, rounding the last corner he jogged to a stop bracing his hands on his hips he through his head back bathing his face in sunlight as he moved towards his sports bag._

_Renji bent forwards and scooped up his towel dropping it round his neck and dropped onto the bench and leant forward resting his elbows on his thighs. In the still air as he rested after his hour long run, he heard the ominous beeping coming from his bag reaching his hand into the inside pocket he pulled out the pager and pressed the confirmation button on top._

_Dropping the pager into his bag he scooped it up and sprinted to his Jeep parked in the car park outside the track._

_**Yumichika.**_

_Yumichika sat in the steam room of his three story Georgian house, breathing in the vapour he let out a contented sigh, and as he stretched he plucked the flute of Chardonnay from the small table next to him and sipped contentedly, as he set the glass back on the table, the room filled with a rapid chirruping that slowly began to rise in tempo and pitch._

_Sighing again in annoyance at his relaxation ritual being so rudely disrupted he stood then wrapped a towel round his waist and made his way to the door._

_'Why oh why do the always call when I am relaxing, oh well needs must'_

_**Shunsui and Ukitake.**_

_Both men were stood in their workshop arguing with one another over a spool of Det Cord and the partially made anti personnel mine they were in the process of "MODing" the argument swelled as each man vied for supremacy although it was good natured and all in jest, it was still very heated and viable to overflow at any point._

_As they reached for the mine simultaneously, the room was filled with a high pitched warbling, all arguing ceased immediately as they bolted for the door to their shared domicile and up to their respective rooms and gear._

_**Chad.**_

_He sat in his office in the governmental compound and stared out into the fading light of day._

_The windows in his office faced out over Karakura park he watched the couples strolling in the dim light of the setting sun, he reflected as he stared on the choices he had made and the paths he could have taken, and the one woman he had loved and lost, a tear rolled down his face as he thought of Karin, where she had ended up and who she was with he would never know, she had always opposed his military career experiencing the fear with Ichigo's long deployment she had sworn to him never to go through it again and that if he did sign up he would do so without her; and true to her word when he came home from the enlistment office she had gone, he had opened the front door and found the entire house devoid of any sign of Karin and to this very day he had never found her._

_It was the one thing he had ever regretted losing in his life._

_He glanced sideways as the beeper went off, reaching out his hand he tapped the button on top to cease the beeping and walked out of his office and down the hall to his equipment room._

* * *

_The team arrived outside their F.O.B*** and home from home Urahara's family shop_

_set on the outskirts of Karakura's shopping district, Ikkaku stood there leant up against his Jeep dressed head to toe in matt black body armour and combat trousers his upper body was for the most part bare except for the body armour he wore nothing else on his top half, his PASGT grade helmet hung from the D hoop on the bottom edge of his armours carry rig._

_Beside him on the floor sat his pride and joy Hozukimaru, a personally crafted Flame thrower made for him by Kiskue._

_As the rest of the team filtered in Urahara walked out the front doors of his shop dressed as a mirror image to Ikkaku save for a M65 pattern combat jacket._

_Cradling in his arms his own custom built rifle he had named Benihime, it was a long barrelled .50 rifle converted to fire the .57 or 14.5mm JDJ cartridge the crenelations in the barrelling allowed for greater stability and cooling and was for all intense and purposes an AS50 sniper rifle, but Kiskue being kiskue he had made some "alterations" most of which had Voided his warranty on the rifle but he was beyond caring._

_Chad and the others gathered infront of Urahara and waited for instructions._

_Taking a deep breath Kiskue sighed and began to fill them in._

_'As of thirteen forty two hours we have been put onto I.R.D***as you are well aware Ichigo went in solo to ex-filtrate captured agent Rukia Kuchiki whom was until zero ten hundred today presumed dead, we are now on full alert to go in and get both of our people out of what ever shit they are currently neck deep in I cannot advise you on what we will be facing or how we are getting out, that is done at our discretion what we are going to do is go in and royally fuck up their day, they have our people, they killed our friends, and generally made the world a none to nice place to be right now, so boys and girls get the fuck up and lets go kick some ass'_

_Kiskue started forwards to the truck waiting for them, 'and our insertion method is by H.A.L.O jump from a C130, just thought I would mention that'_

* * *

_The C130 was bulky noisy and home to only the seven members of the response team and the flight crew. The pilot handed over the reins to his second, and stepped through into the main bay area, 'Ok boys and girls we have reached our operational ceiling and will be over the drop zone in four minuets, stow you gear and make sure your ready to jump inside of three we don't want to miss the landing zone otherwise you boys will be scattered from here to Frankfurt if you catch the wrong crosswind, and fellas good luck'_

_As he turned Renji reached out and tapped him on the shoulder, 'Hanataro, know any decent strip joints in the area, fancy a bit of fun after this'_

_Hanataro simply laughed and shook his head, 'sorry mate no I don't, I don't spend enough time on the ground to go to one, I am always ferrying you crazy bastards to god knows where and back, now go and get your hist locked down you've now got three minuets and twenty five seconds' he glanced at his watch, 'sorry make that three minuets and fifteen seconds'._

_With that he climbed back up the ladder leading to the flight deck and retook control of the plane from his second._

_The engineer checked each man in-turn as he walked past after they had checked and rechecked one another's harnesses and gear, shuffling forwards, they made their way to the loading ramp as the Load master dropped it, yelling into the scream of the wind he kept his eyes fixed on to the twin lights fixed to the ceiling of the craft, holding up his hand he counted down from five with each passing second he dropped a finger curling it into the palm of his hand, no one breathed no one said a word all watched the load masters gradually descending signal as his final finger curled into his fist, the light blinked over to green and they all surged forward to cries of, GO, GO, GO, as the load master whirled his arm round in a windmill signalling for them to move._

_They spilled out the back of the aircraft spearing out like bullets from a gun, bodies held tight to streamline their movement through the air, as they sped towards the earth from Thirty five thousand feet up, the wind roared past with all the force and sound of a tropical typhoon it made verbal communication all but impossible even inside the shielded jump helmets, the pressure forced on them made their bodies constrict the blow was softened by the pressurised suit they wore but it still made your chest feel like it was being pressed together by an ever tightening vice._

_As they sped on wards to their goal, they spread out they arms and legs to slow their rapid descent, flattening their bodies outwards to stabilise their decent each man watching the altimeter strapped to his wrist darting their head back and forth between the rapidly rising ground and the screen mounted on their arm._

_They continued their fall towards earth the digital altimeter and timer fitted to the registered the incremental distance timing it to the split second and as they hit 10'000 feet the AAD**** attached to their equipment popped the parachutes and they were jerked to a stop by the sudden deceleration; to any unseasoned jumper it seems like your yanked upwards by the parachute, but that is not the case you pulled to a stop so suddenly that you sense of equilibrium doesn't have time to compensate so your mind and body are still in free fall even though all movement has ceased, this didn't register with the others who hung there tracking their drift pulling on the toggles of their stealth glider parachutes guiding themselves to the GPS designated co-ordinates._

_Gliding down they circled in onto the designated zone hitting the quick release mechanism and rolling up their parachutes and stuffing them back into the bags, gathering together they quickly dug a shallow hole and dumped them in it not bothering to mark where it was as they wouldn't be using them again._

_Chad glanced around him, taking in land marks and a compass baring, 'Ok lets move', Urahara stopped him a second before they moved off, 'Chad ill take off and find a perch I am more good to you in a high perch than anywhere else, ill radio you once I have a hide sorted'_

_Chad nodded and moved off with the others as Urahara made tracks to a place he had spotted on satellite photos sent to him by Section 2, the overhanging cliff was roughly seven hundred yards from the perimeter Fence with a one in ten elevation meaning it would give him a clear and unobstructed view but also could prove a liability with range, but that was something to sort out when he got there._

_Chad and the others made it to the fence with no problem, Renji crouched low whilst the others kept a watch out removing a small aerosol can from a webbing pouch the can was compressed liquid nitrogen released in a fine spray directed by a conical nozzle on the spray head to prevent it from freezing your finger tips._

_Shaking the can vigorously he sprayed it in a large circle over the chain link fence._

_Renji dropped the depleted canister and heaved on the fence throwing his weight backwards yanking the weakened section out of the fence._

_His weight propelled him back and he went sprawling in a heap bouncing his head off the rock strewn floor below the fence, he was lucky to not split his head open as the helmet and rubberised impact liner he wore took the worst of the impact but it still made him see stars for a few seconds, shaking his head to clear the worst of it from his vision he stood and dumped the section of fencing he had ripped free._

* * *

_Like god watching over the garden of Eden, Urahara set up his hide and watched as the others, fanned out into a defensive formation, clicking on the mic round his throat he said, 'Gigante, this is Red in position and got you locked over'_

_knowing Urahara could see his from his perch he raised his hand and gave the universal symbol for OK._

_Then waved his team forwards, they moved forwards in a staggered Herringbone formation scanning left and right, high and low for any visible threat._

_They had a clean run right through the base up until they reached the area out side of ASD5._

_Renji was running point when they arrived out past the edge of building ASD3, as soon as he saw the floodlit circle his hand snapped up, the whole team quickly dispersed into a defensive line as Chad wormed his way forwards and hunkered down next to Renji, 'What we got', Renji was quiet for a minuet as he tabulated numbers in his head, 'My guess is between ninety and one hundred and thirty enemy combatants'_

_Chad raised his fingers to his throat and pressed down on the receivers call switch, in a low voice he growled 'Red you there, you seeing what we are' ?_

_'Affirmative , central square. Flood lights, lot of bad guys, yeah I see it, so what do you wanna know'_

_Chad smirked at Urahara's response, 'Enemy concentration would be good, what sort of numbers we dealing with here'_

_'hmm ok, you have got one hundred and six enemy troopers, and what appears to be some insane preacher sort of guy on a platform, hang on ill try and get a better look at him'_

_Urahara re-focused his scope on the man on the platform, his voice caught in his throat._

_'Oh Fuck me side ways and call me Shirley'_

_Chad snorted at that statement, 'Ok Shirley, I'm guessing its not good who is it Aizen Souskue' the sarcasm dripped from his voice as he asked_

_'Uhhhhh yeah it is'_

_Chad's blood froze in his veins, Souskue, Aizen mother fucking Souskue, the Anger that boiled inside him made his vision start to Blur as he pictured that smiling, bespectacled bastard standing there over the bloodied body of Rukia and Momo, the two girls who had done nothing to him he callously slashed to ribbon just to aid his escape, after he was caught in the midst of one of his "Experiments" the poor bastard from Section Nine, the young man had, had a good career ahead of him and was to be listed for promotion, until Aizen got his hand's on him, now; well now the poor bastard is nothing but bones in a box. __it was a sheer miracle that the two women survived even Unohana's skills were pushed to the limit saving them._

_Rising to a crouch Chad slipped back to the others and clarified the situation, motioning with his hands he sent Ikkaku and Yumichika to the far left and Ukitake and Shunsui to the rear while Renji quietly and quickly made his way to the right. _

_Chad jumped slightly, he was so focused on what was ahead of him that he failed to register properly the buzz of his ear bead raising his hand he gently pressed it with his index finger, 'Hey boss, what way we doing this am I breaking out Zabimaru or we going in with Basics?'_

_Chad thought on this for a second, 'Ikkaku, force them towards Renji with Hozukimaru, Renji thin out their ranks for us Me, Shun and Ukitake will keep the edges hemmed in, just give me two minuets to set up'_

_Ukitake and Shunsui had crept forwards to within seventy feet of the enemy line and strung out in staggered layers of twenty, strings of Claymores and Anti-personnel mines, within the mix were a couple of "Bouncing Betty's" and a special creation made by Kyoraku a needle bomb that leapt three feet into the air and sprayed in a fifty foot circle razor edges barbs two inches wide and three millimetres thick'_

_lifting his hand to his throat he pressed a quick three click confirmation indicating they were set and ready, across the yard Chad was quickly string out his own mines and traps, then once he was done he sent out the four click indicator shouldered his FN F2000, at the same time as Shunsui and Ukitake shouldered theirs, from where he stood he heard the Soft whine of Renji's Chain gun cycling up to firing speed, moving his fingers to his throat once more he pushed the talk button and spoke one word._

_Ikkaku stood there watching the backs of them men he was no more than Forty feet from and grinned as he watched them knowing that in a few seconds they would be no more than a swirling mass of living flame, a soft crackle echoed in his ear as he hefted his flame thrower, and Chad's voice echoed into his ear 'Now', as soon as the words registered, Ikkaku's finger clamped down on the trigger and a roaring jet of superheated jellied petroleum spewed forth, bursting into flame as it left the nozzle to become a stream of boiling fire, weaving the hose back and forth he sprayed the line in front of him, hearing the men scream in agony as they were cooked alive in their uniforms._

_Yumichika strode besides Ikkaku picking off the ones who tried to make a break for the most prevalent threat in their minds and in his own mind doing his duty to protect his brother and heterosexual partner._

_Slowly he began to walk forwards, sweeping left and right he herded the men forwards into the path of Renji's wall of lead. As soon as they saw the first flicker of flame Ukitake, Shunsui and Chad all clamped down of the hand held detonator's and blew the Humvees to smithereens, then burst into motion sweeping back and forth with the FN2000 cutting down any man who tried to escape the corridor of death created by the team._

_High on his perch Urahara watched in amusement as men ran in confusion and fear from the advancing special forces soldiers below, he sighted on the only ones not running in abject fear, the few who showed themselves to be the commanders or Officers and quickly dropped them with controlled shot's the .50 anti-armor rounds punching through helmets and body armour like butter, he watched laughing slightly as one man was catapulted backwards by the concussive shock of the bullet impacting his chest, and then again chuckled as ones head exploded showering the man beside him with gore and brain matter._

* * *

_Aizen watched with a detached horror as his men were butchered before him, he watched in rapt fascination aswell as the men ran for their lives and were promptly blown to pieces by the carefully placed charges set throughout the perimeter, the only ones not running in blind fear were the two who up until a few seconds ago had been his prisoners, Kurosaki had as soon as the first man burst into flames thrown Kuchiki to the floor and covered him with his own body and stayed there as the chaos reigned supreme about them._

_Sighing to himself Aizen started to silently slip away, sliding down the ladder to the floor he reached out to open the door behind him, as his arm extended to and his hand grasped the handle he felt a heavy thud and then a pain blossomed in his vision his eyes bursting with colour as blackness almost over took him._

_Staring down at his arm he saw that everything from just below his shoulder was gone, the remnants of his forearm and his hand still held onto the door handle he simply stood there staring at the mass of twisted flesh that protruded from his shoulder joint and the useless lump of a hand hanging from the door._

_Grinning from ear to ear from behind his rifles scope, smoke slowly curling from the heated barrel Urahara watched as Aizen was caught by Gin and carried backwards through the doorway, 'Bankai you mother fucker' Kiskue muttered to himself as he watched this unfold below him._

_He could have sworn though that as Gin caught Aizen he glanced up at Urahara and nodded his thanks, shrugging it off he turned his attention back to fight below him and carried on slotting the stragglers the others missed._

_Renji slowly cut down all before him, the whine of his mini cannon as it spat out of 2000 rounds a minuet in the throng of confused and frightened men before him, soon an order came over the radio to cease fire, and easing his finger from the trigger the barrels spooled down from firing rate, he kept them cycling to cool them the angled veins on the from of the barrels pulling in cool air slowly bringing down the barrel temperature enough for him to drop it back into its holding sling, as he did he unclipped his FN2000 from off his chest and moved forwards dispatching any surviving enemy troops to grievously wounded to be saved._

_Kurosaki gingerly raised his head from where he lay covering Rukia's body, he pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked around slowly he climbed to his feet and pulled her up with him._

_As he righted himself, he felt an arm clamp round his neck levering him off the floor and the cold barrel of a pistol thrust against his temple._

_Instantly all six men zeroed in on the commotion in the square, no one paid the slightest attention to the smell of roasted pork in the air or the moans and screams of the dying men around them their sights and rifles where all locked on the two men in front of them, 'NO ONE FUCKING MOVE OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL BLOW HIS FUCKING HEAD OFF'_

_the trooper screamed at the five advancing men as he dragged Ichigo backwards ensuring they were all with in his eye line, 'I fucking mean it, no one fucking move or I will kill him'._

_No one said a word, Chad used the radio receive button mounted on the fore grip on his rifle to open up a channel to Urahara, 'Hey red you got him, if you have a clean shot say so'._

_Urahara adjusted his position and resettled his sights on the man below, quietly he replied, 'M'hmm I got him, just say when'_

_Chad smiled, 'we'll set our weapons down, you'll know when to take the shot when you see it'_

_Urahara laughed, 'like that is it, you one messed up puppy Sado'_

_Chad chuckled, 'You sound like my mother' he heard Urahara laugh as he closed the open channel then laying his rifle on the floor he called to the others to do the same._

_'OK calm down kid no one else needs to die today, just let our friend go and you can walk free'_

_the man began to panic this wasn't what he had thought they would do, 'Bullshit why the fuck should I believe you, drop all your weapons and ill believe you, all of you now on the floor'_

_Chad glanced around at the others, 'You heard the man all weapons on the deck now'_

_a low clatter of plastic and metal was heard as the five members of the team dropped their guns to the floor._

_Holding his out to the side, Chad looked at the Arrancar private infront of him, 'Better now?'_

_'Yeah, much now stop where you are' Chad stopped, 'Ugh turn around slowly I want to see you ain't got any other hidden'._

_Doing as instructed Chad slowly moved in a three hundred and sixty degree circle._

_'Oh sorry wait, I missed one, here it is'_

_the you man tensed and pushed the pistol tighter to Ichigo's head, 'Saddo stop fucking around man, this prick could blow my fucking head off'_

_Chad ignored him, and held out his hand mimicking a pistol with his forefinger and thumb, 'See I always forget this one, its so small I always miss it'_

_the Arrancar eyes went wide, 'do you think I am fucking stupid, that I wont do it, I will ill fucking kill him don't test me'_

_slowly Chad turned his hand so it was pointing at the privates head, 'Now do you think you could pull the trigger before I shoot you, I am a pretty quick shot'_

_the private tensed and stared at his hand, 'That's just your hand, I am the one holding the gun here'_

_Chad smiled as the Arrancar screamed at him, 'Well then shall we find out', shifting the toe of his boot to the button on his rifle he opened the channel to Urahara once again, 'Now ill count to three and we will see who can pull the trigger the fastest'_

_The Arrancar laughed at him, 'Fine', Kurosaki stared at Chad in abject horror, Chad simply smiled, looking Ichigo in the eye he winked, 'Don't worry Red has it under control'_

_turning his attention back to Arrancar infront of him he said in a slow fatherly tone._

_'OK now repeat after me, Three'._

_The Arrancar stammered out following Chad's slow count, 'THREE'_

_Chad smiled at him reassuringly, 'Two'_

_again he stammered out the number, 'TWO'_

_just as Chad was about to say one and the young soldier's mouth contorted to form the number, a high velocity round smashed through his open mouth blasting off the back of the man's head._

_'one' Chad finished lowering his hand and bending forward to pick up his weaponry._

_Ichigo immediately rushed back to Rukia to see she was unhurt, but not before sparing a scathing glance in Chad's direction, the giant of a man simply smiled back at him._

_As the group gathered together Urahara ambled over cradling his rifle as if it were a baby._

_His left hand absently petting the casing of the rifle as he strolled towards them._

_Ichigo looked up and nodded, Urahara smiled, 'No worries, Big Red always looks after his own'_

_Rukia glanced around her at the men now scattered in a small circle rifles shouldered covering the area around them, 'Uh not to sound ungrateful, but has anyone decided how we are getting home'_

_Urahara motioned over his shoulder to the helicopter pad and a empty CH-47 twin rotor helicopter sat stationary on the pad, 'We could use that, just radio in to say we are coming in so the fuckers don't blast our ass off, it is after in enemy colours'_

_Chad glanced around at the now bored men of his unit, 'Ok ladies mount up'_

_with that all eight members began a quick jog towards the helicopter, Rukia still being carried by Ichigo as the others ran with shouldered rifles still wary for any surviving enemy personnel, they reached the helicopter without incident, and after stowing their gear and climbing aboard, Renji and Ikkaku claimed the pilot and co-pilot seats respectively and once settled powered up the helicopter to begin the slow journey home._

* * *

_Aizen sat in a gurney in the bases second sub-level, he had a blood transfusion drip leading from his left arm to a slowly depleting bag on the stand next to the bed, the morphine had long ago worn off and he was racked by constant pain, although it only served to fuel his vengeful hatred reaching out to the cabinet next to the bed he grasped hold of a small black remote and keyed it the six digit code, holding it in the palm of his had he watched as it swung open to reveal a thumb print scanner setting it down on his leg he pressed his thumb to the screen and watched as the thing blue line traced the indents in his thumbs print._

_A gleeful manic look flashed across his face as it confirmed his identity closing itself again he pressed on the singular red button situated at the top of the remote and sat back revelling in the knowledge that his vengeance would soon be realised._

* * *

_As the helicopter made its ponderous way home the few sat in the cargo bay chanced a look out of the few side windows the craft had, and as if they thought the day could not have gotten any worse, they were very wrong; as they stared down at the rolling green surrounding Aizen's former base the parade squares in the centre slowly began to slide apart, to reveal what had lain beneath, six ICBM rockets launched carrying god only knew what, but what ever it was it would not be good news, Chad scrambled to the cock pit, 'Get Central 46 on the horn now tell them we have ICBMs launching from our position payload unknown tell them to scramble all jets in the area to track these things down and evacuate as soon as possible'_

_Ikkaku sat there dumbstruck, seeing him sat there inactive Chad roared at him 'I FUCKING WELL SAID NOW, MOVE IT SOLDIER' Ikkaku scrambled to the radio receiver and punched in the code to gain direct access to central 46's direct line._

_Chad moved back to the window, 'We are fucked now boy's and girls, what ever is in those missiles cant be good news'_

_The fighter squadron took off from the central forty six air defence branch within four minuets of Ikkaku's call going through, as they blasted through the atmosphere, the tension within the group was as palpable as the pressure placed upon them from the supersonic they travelled at._

_'Seconds out zero point one two miles to target, range and bearing zero one one four, switch to auto targeting on my mark'_

_a quick confirmation ran through his headset as he laser locked onto the lead missile, _

_'And mark' with a flick of their thumb all six pilots swapped of to their computer assisted targeting systems._

_'This is, Black dog one, to base we are on target and locked onto the incoming boggies, permission to fire'_

_An indistinct voice crackled through the headset confirming permission, smiling from ear to ear Keigo Asano passed the message through to the others, to engage at will with the incoming missiles, 'Remember boys disable only don't blow them, we ain't got a clue what they're carrying' the other five men confirmed and responded then split off to track and trace their respective target._

_Shinta Seko flew in and fired off a stream of high velocity 20mm rounds at the Missiles engine._

_He watched as the bullets impacted and the rocket began to spin end over end breaking apart as it did, he let out a whoop of triumph all to early as he took his eye off the target before him a piece to the rocket casing sliced through the wing of his aircraft._

_Warning lights and buzzers sounded all at once as black smoke began pouring out the shredded wing of his F16, the aircraft began to pitch and roll as he lost all stability diving nose first towards the ground the craft began to death roll uncontrollably, seeing no other option Seko yanked on the ejector handle and bailed out of the plane._

_Sasakibe watched Seko's plane ditch into the ground below, calling it in he reported seeing no one eject from the vehicle although he could not confirm on Seko not ejecting, as he started to pull off to search for his Squad mate command pushed through and ordered him back on task, grinding his teeth and pushing his anger aside he complied and flew on._

_Shinji and Noba as well as Keigo Asano and Chojiro Sasakibe all confirmed elimination of their respective targets and on a fly past confirmed Seko's rocket as floored, the only one to slip through was the sixth, the pilot charged with tracking it was Mizuiro Kojima, as he desperately tried to lock on to the missile loosing of bursts of Fire in a desperate bid to bring it down, it would dodge out the way as if it could sense when it was being locked onto, 'God dammit' Kojima Growled to himself as he fired off another burst, 'Keigo I am going to loose off a Fox this thing keeps dodging my shots, I just cant get the 61 on target'_

_'Roger than Dog 5, keep it tight and bring that candle down'_

_Keigo clicked off the comms and forwarded the confirmation to base command._

_Kojima flipped up the cover on his stick and used the auto targeting system to lock on the engine cone of the missile ICBM, as it got within a hundred meters of the Missile several small flaps opened along the fuselage and it launched dozens of miniature flares into the air, the subsequent saturation of heat signatures confused the AMRAAMS guidance system and it detonated early, Kojima watched in astonishment as it streaked away and plunged towards Karakura._

_'Uhhhh the is Black Dog 5 I have a negative hit on FOX three it just launched chaff and well blew my missile out the air'_

_Keigo couldn't believe his ears, 'Say again DOG 5 did you say the ICBM launched chaff'_

_'Yes sir I did', no one said a word for a full minuet._

_'Command this is Black DOG 1 we have confirmation of five of the ICBM's being downed one has slipped through destination unknown we will pursue and eliminate but need to return and refuel over'_

_'Negative DOG 1 return to base, Viper 4 is being sent into chase it down bring yourselves home over'_

_'Rodger command, Squadron returning to base' cutting off the line Keigo keyed through to the others, 'Come on boys we are going home it's some one else's problem now'_

_with that the remaining pilots peeled off and made the return to base._

_As they peeled off Shinji called through to Keigo, 'Boss, permission to fly in missing man formation'?_

_Keigo replied with a single word, 'Granted' _

* * *

_Aizen watched as the Five missiles were shot down, he cared little for them as they were merely nuclear in nature and the back ups he had arranged to be shipped to those particular targets would do the job of the ICBM's he smiled knowing it always payed to have a backup in place, the sixth he had taken control of personally, the miniature joystick he controlled with his left hand, he had delighted in toying with the fighter pilot that had dogged the Rockets progress, now that he had departed Aizen sat content in the knowledge that it would carry out it's mission well before any other pests arrived to try and take down his loveable toy._

* * *

_Just before the the missile impacted into the centre of Karakura it split into three sections the master warhead slammed into the floor at twelve thirty two local time, the others splintered off into Bomblet's that spread in all directions, detonating on impact with a blast yield equal to fourteen kilotons, the localized populace was wiped out in the initial blast, as the heat wave rolled out it vaporised anything in it path covering an area circumference of 30 miles this was pushed further and further afield by the detonations of the secondary detonations from the miniaturised missiles, buildings, parks, people entire towns were gone in a blaze of incandescent heat all blasted to less that a grain of sand in an instant._

_Karakura was decimated nothing lived all that was left was a irradiated crater almost thirty five miles wide and three hundred feet deep._

_Ishida felt the tremors through the floor, glancing out the window he saw the receding mushroom like cloud and the surging wave of heat and dust billowing out from it he was a lucky soul that particular day his home was situated twenty miles outside of Karakura itself, he raced through the house scooping up his two children while searching for Leena, 'Leena, Leena, where are you' he deposited his two children on the floor, ushering them along he said 'Go and play in the basement go on daddy's got to go find Leena hurry now'_

_He raced through the house desperately trying to find her, calling her name as he did, Charging back down the stairs panic gripped his chest as he tried to think of places she could have gone._

_As he passed the basement door, he heard his children giggle, then Leena's voice, he stuck his head through the door and there bathed in a pool of light from one of the pendant ceiling lamps were his two children Soken and Hinata sat playing with Leena, he sighed in relief and made his way down into the basement, pulling the door shut behind him._

_Reaching upwards he curled his fingers around the lip of the lead lined shutter he had installed to cover the door._

_He had, had the basement converted into a self sustaining bunker when he originally built the house, sunk forty feet below the foundation lines with twenty feet of concrete shielded by a twenty inch think layer of lead embedded in the middle of the concrete, in all four walls and the ceiling, along with a water purification system and vegetable and wheat beds under sun lamps, as well as dried meats and emergency food supplies and two generators in case of power failures._

_Ichigo and the others had called him paranoid, he called it prepared, with the state of things as they were at the time and the noise Aizen had been making in the middle east and eastern Europe he had thought it a prudent precaution._

_The impact shock, shook the house through its foundations grits and concrete chips fell from the ceiling. Despite being free of the central conflagration, his entire home and three hundred yards around it was reduced to ash, as two of the Bomblet's hit his house simultaneously, roof caved in and collapsed as the walls were throwing inwards the house caved under the tumultuous pressure placed on it so rapidly, the massive weight dropped on the reinforced ceiling of Ishidas custom made shelter, all the weight suddenly placed on an unstressed tested load bearing structure split the ceiling in two it bent and bowed the lead liner in the centre warping inwards; the concrete buckled and split slabs the size of small cars dropped crashing to the floor inches from where Ishida and the three children cowered and waited for it all to cease._

_Soken pushed himself deeper into his fathers embrace worming his way under his arm in an attempt to seek shelter from the noises that terrified him so, Hinata and Leena, curled up against his right side Leena subconsciously shielding Hinata with her own body, a unknown homage to her father, an ear splitting crack sounded from above them Ishida threw the two girls aside and dragged himself and Soken in the opposite direction as another massive section dropped to the floor where they all had been sheltering._

_Looking at his father Soken said in his best attempt at a brave voice, 'I think uncle Ichigo was right dad, this wasn't such a good idea', glancing down at his son he replied, 'I think you are right my boy', the as he hacked and coughed out lung fulls of grit filled mucus he called to the girls, 'Hinata, Leena are you all right', Hinata heard her dads call and sobbingly answered, 'I'm ok daddy but Leena has fallen asleep and her head is bleeding', Fear gripped Ishidas heart as she said that, scrabbling over the rubble in his path he clawed his way to the two girls flinging aside slabs of concrete totalling between three and four hundred pounds as if they were Lego blocks._

_Soken watched in awe of his father as he tossed the lumps aside speeding his way through to where the girls were huddled, Hinata was there shielding Leena from any further harm, Leena's face was pale and caked in dust and rivulets of blood ran freely from a deep gash inside her hair line, the wound extending from beside her left to her forehead. Her once golden tresses were now a knotted mass of caked blood and grit._

_Hinata had pulled her close, resting her head on her knees._

_Ishida leant through the hole he had made, and reached down to his daughter who despite being tall for her age, four foot seven at nine years old, she still couldn't reach her dads hand, seeing his daughters rising levels of anxiety and fear Ishida dived through the hole using his feet to hook onto the remains of a bear sticking from the edge of a piece of concrete and in a feat of dexterity he never knew he had twisted and holding on to his daughters hands performed a suspended sit up pulling his daughter and Leena clear of the rubble choke hole._

_He Ushered his children and carried Leena over to a surviving corner of the room and settled them down quietly while he made his way up the remnants of the stair case to see if her could work out an exit strategy._

_AS his father was busying himself with trying to open the door Soken wandered over to a Storage rack that had miraculously come through unscathed, he picked up a flat box like object and stared at it curiously as he turned it over onto its side a square block like object fell from it and dangled on a sprung cord._

_He was most intrigued by his new discovery, the knobs and dials on the front tickled his fascination to no end, turning them gently he set off in his voyage of discovery determined to figure out what the thing does, as he turned one of the dials there came a click and suddenly the box started to light up Soken giggled with delight, then suddenly cast the box from his grasp as it began to squawk at him, at the sudden burst of noise Ishida spun and searched for its source, he spotted his son on the floor squatting on his haunches staring at his old Ham radio set, poking it gingerly with his index finger, as if he was afraid it might try and bite him._

_'Soken' Ishida yelled to his son, 'put that on the table next to where Hinata and Leena are there's a good boy'._

_Obediently Soten stood and walked with the Radio Clumsily grasping on to the casing of the radio and also the snake like cable of the microphone receiver._

_The radio landed on the table with a metallic thump, Ishida having given up on trying to pry the bent shutter open wandered back down into the room and over to table, with careful manipulation of the dials, he tuned into Central 46's communications channel hoping in vain to receive some sort of news on what the hell had just happened._

* * *

_The chopper carrying the team was slowly making its way towards Karakura when the missile struck; the EMP pulse hit the chopper like a sledge hammer to the balls, the control panel went up in a shower of sparking electronics, the circuit boards fried and combusted under the sudden rapid rise in heat, cable melted, the radio headset's burst as Ikkaku and Renji wrenched them off their heads narrowly avoiding losing their hearing; as the electronics failed, the rear rotor died without it's stabilizing ability the chopper span and twisted in gradually expanding concentric circles. Rukia screamed as she was ripped from her seat to slam into a cargo container further down the choppers bay, as she bounced off the netting her head connected with the metal skin of the container with a dull thunk, falling forwards in a dead heap the poncho she wore twisted about her shoulders catching in the nylon straps of the netting riding up over her body, then she hit the floor with a sickly splat of limp flesh, blood trickling from a cut in her scalp ran down her face following the trail her hair would normally run too pool under her cheek glueing her face to the floor as she lay in a limp crumpled heap._

_Ikkaku was tossed around inside his harness like a doll in a three years old's hand, he bounced from side to side so violently that in a frenzied wrenching jerk a loud crack resounded in his ears and a blinding pain shot through his left arm as the shoulder was ripped from its socket, staring he saw his arm go limp and hang there flapping around as it went temporarily numb from the shock. _

_Renji fought the controls In vain pulling on the stick back with such force that the column handle bent out proportion, bracing his feet against the reinforced glass floor he stomped down on the pedals in a vain attempt to correct the choppers course but with the electronics firing nothing was responding, yet he still carried on._

_Chad was snatched up from the floor his hand being fed through the drop down handle in the ceiling acted as a pivot point and he was bodily slammed into the ceiling of the aircraft, knocking the air from his lungs and dazing him, the impact caused his hands to open in a reflexive reaction to stop himself from falling to the floor, as the chopper pitched upwards again he was driven face first into the floor, pain flared through his skull as his nose was mashed flat by the impact with the unyielding metal of the floor._

_Pushing himself from the floor he saw Ichigo Vainly trying to reach the unconscious Rukia, who although still in her Poncho was baring all to the world as the twisted mass of water resistant nylon twisted and constricted all but strangling the unconscious woman to death, twisting his head experimentally to the right he watched as a semi lucid Urahara was tossed about the cabin like a rag dol to impact back first into the metal seat bases with a spine shattering crack, retching Chad watched as the man's hip shattered and his leg pin wheeled against the shattered ball joint, as he turned his head back to push his self off the floor and not lose stability, he watched as Yumichika was bounced like a super ball from one side of the craft to the other, as his eyes tracked the unfortunate squad member Renji cried out, 'Brace for impact, were going in hard', no sooner had the words left his mouth than the front of the chopper smashed into the floor crumpling under the impact, Ikkaku through his haze of pain had managed in the last few seconds to unbuckle his harness and throw himself backwards through the cockpit door way._

_Renji still refusing to give up was not so lucky, he pushed upwards over the back of the seat as he did the console was shoved backwards into the cockpit by the impact, into his left leg snapping his shin just below his knee, as he continued back over the seat his head struck the floor knocking him out._

_The helicopters mammoth carcass slid along the flood shedding rotor blades and Chassis pieces as it did, coming to rest in the cleft of a mountain pass, in a few way it was a blessing, landing there shielded them from the nuclear detonation, the impact of the choppers crash caused a small landslide burying the craft under tones of earth and rubble, in others it was a curse; buried there it would be four months before a military S.S.A.R.*** Team arrived to dig them out._

* * *

Reaching her hand up Leena pulled the hood from off her head, her Raven black hair tumbled down her past her shoulders, as she tossed her head from side to side to settle it better Chad saw orange streaks running through it as her hair caught the light, it seemed to have a luminescence to it bathing her in an aura of soft light.

He eyes were the same colour as Ichigo's, a scowl crossed her face as a lock of hair fell between her eyes she brushed it away annoyed at its insistent falling, as it fell back into place between her eyes she sighed scowling and resigned herself to the fact it would always do that.

The team stood there, staring; able to believe the girl who stood before them was who she said she was, although she bore a striking resemblance to Ichigo she also took genes from another of their group, Ikkaku glanced round at Rukia and cocked an eyebrow, the nodded his head in Leena's direction, Rukia simply shook her head in reply, then stepping forward raised her self up to whisper in his ear.

Ikkaku nodded and smiled reassuringly at her.

Orihime stood there, she had no idea what was going on, she looked from Rukia to Leena mentally connecting the dots.

'Leena, who was your mother' Orihime asked almost shouting the question at her.

Rukia went white, her legs went weak and she all but collapsed then and there Ikkaku still being close enough grabbed her harness and held her upright.

Leena looked at Orihime and shrugged from what I was told by my uncle Ishida, she went missing when I was seven, and was never heard from again, on my tenth birthday my father received information concerning her and went in search of her and never came home although it was the same year the War started, I never did find out what happened to him.

But to answer you question Inoue all I know is my mother was a small Petit woman with violet eyes and black hair, any picture or image of her was lost when Aizen Souskue dropped the ICBM on Karakura.'

Orihime looked thoughtful for a minuet then spoke again, 'you know that sounds like someone I know, she right over there' Orihime pointed to Rukia, the group parted like the red sea, as Orihime pointed out Rukia who was now mere seconds from collapsing.

Leena simply stared, as she gazed at Rukia the ear bead in her ear buzzed softly raising her fingers to her neck she pressed and spoke.

'Report' Ishida snapped, making Leena flinch, 'I have come into contact with another team sensei, you did not inform me of a second team being deployed to this area'

'It did not seem relevant at the time, who is the teams commander, find their frequency and patch me through to him'

Leena turned to Chad and beckoned him forwards, 'My commander wishes to speak to you sir, I need your frequency codes.'

Chad nodded and turned, 'Kuchiki get your ass over here', Rukia struggled to her feet and moved over to stand beside, Chad, she stood there head bowed unable to look at the girl infront of her.

Leena looked at Rukia for a few seconds before Ishidas voice broke through her thoughts, 'Codes now, staff sergeant', Gazing at Rukia she stiffly held out her hand.

Reaching into her breast pocket Rukia pulled out a small PDA and tapped the screen, then deposited it into Leena's waiting hand.

The codes were patched through and scrolled up the screen infront of Ishida as he furiously tapped at his keyboard, as the files on each member pinged up infront of him he froze and stared in semi detached horror at who the radio operator was, 'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck' Ishida ran his hands through his hair in a mild panic, he really hadn't banked on her being on of the members, Urahara had sent in although as he thought about it, poetically it made sense; a small smile crept over his face as he thought of the quaintness of it all.

Sighing he decided the only decent thing to do was to tell her the truth, reveal the who story to Leena, if she survived to see the end of it all.

He patched into Chad's secure line and called through, 'Sado what are you lot doing there, Urahara never mentioned you were going to be there'

Chad snorted in derision at the statement, 'Why would he, you Quincy have nothing to do with our outfit, last I recall you declared us nothing but gun totting thugs for hire'

'And my summary of you still stands, as far as I am concerned that is what you are, but the very least he could have done if told me you were coming through, now I have a lone agent in the field faced with as far as I can see enemy combatants, you have no reason to be in there'

'We're here for Aizen, nothing more, this is a black box mission we are under no illusions this is a one way trip, we want Aizen's head on a pike for what he did to Ichigo and the others; the least you could do his get his daughter out of here, what the fuck were you thinking sending his daughter into this shit storm, for a Quincy controller your one dumb son of a bitch, you know that Ishida.

One more thing shall I tell her or will you'

Ishida paled at the question but decided to bluff his way out.

'tell her what exactly Sado'

'That Rukia's her mother you dumb Twat, what did you think I meant, Jesus Christ I am sure you have gotten more thick with age'

Chad ran one spade like hand over the back of his head and neck in frustration.

'I thought that was what you meant, look if you live through this, ill tell her then and only then.

I don't want to compromise the situation any further, stumbling over your lot was bad enough' Ishida sighed in defeat.

'Fine, have it your way but pray to the god's that I don't live through this aswell, if you don't keep to your word and I do live through this I will rip out your heart and fucking make you eat it, are we clear?

Uryu; I know at one time we were friends but that is dead, it died with Ichigo and the rest of Central 46 back on the Palsion Ice fields when those missiles hit and hear me when I say if you don't tell that girl what she deserves to know not even death will stop my vengeance'

with that he cut the connection and signalled to Rukia to block all incoming transmissions from that signal router.

As they slowly filtered back to their positions a voice cut through the air with the razor like precision of a surgical blade.

'Why if it isn't Sado Yasutora, its so good to see you, and I see you brought company how nice; at least now you will have company on your way to the grave'

The voice dropped to a silky growl as the words sank in, turning round to face the speaker, Chad felt time drop to a crawl, his head pivoted and locked on to the figure perched on a ceiling cross member the thick concrete beam acting as an impromptu stage. He stared as the figure paced back and forth along the beam.

* * *

The man grinned his face splitting open in a sadistic smile, 'It has been so much fun watching your team deal with my little pest problem, although I must ask who is that young beauty with whom you were conversing.'

They stared at the man perched so high up above them, as they gazed at him with a rage so palpable it weighed like lead on the shoulders of all present another figure was observing the situation, Ogihci was sat clutching on to a roof column his photo tropic camouflage made him completely invisible to all below, flexing his claws he dug the deeper into the surface concrete and began to slither his way up and across the ceiling; eyes locked on to the man strutting across the beam.

As his claws punched further into the seven inch thick glass of the ceiling he saw beads and chips of the glass fall to the floor below.

Chad glanced upwards as a drizzle of fine glass chips fell and glanced off his shoulder, frowning he turned his attention once again to the man parading himself before him.

Skittering faster across the ceiling racing towards his target.

'And you can stop your progress to Ogihci, I am fully aware of your presence and I assure you if you venture any close you will be blasted from the ceiling'

The cyborg ceased its progression forwards, emitting a long low growl he dropped to the floor below, Still staring upwards Chad saw the air shimmer, and as he watched the ground twenty feet infront of him imploded a three foot deep crater appearing in the floor.

Rising to his full six feet in hight Ogihci seemed to shimmer and bend as the camouflage disengaged itself and there before all present he was revealed, the armour seemed to glisten and shine as the Liquid crystals shifted and reformed under the micro films covering the armour.

His right arm seemed flex and open as a multi-barrled rotary gun slid from the housing in his arm, the Particle cannon rose out of his forearm as he flexed his arm once more, a snaking whirring echoed from his left arm as the particle cannon slid forth.

Aizen grinned as he watched the change take place, 'I see you made some changes while you have been skulking through my home.'

He opened his mouth and roared with laughter, Aizen stared at the gathering below him as he continued to laugh.

Then as suddenly as he had started to laugh he stopped, looking at the gathering before him once more, 'So, you all know why I am here, so tell me why are you all here; Ogihci I can probably guess his motives, and Chad your motives along with those of your friends are more than likely simple revenge again me for what I did, but you' he turned his head slowly and settled his gaze on Leena, 'So, what is your stake in this Quincy' Leena baulked visibly at the question, the only stake as he had put it she had in the mission were her orders to terminate the Arrancar and Espada she came across, a simple mission in itself but on that had just been made infinitely harder, Aizen was and had always been a target of opportunity, but as she quickly realised this was an opportunity, smiling sweetly at Aizen she began to slowly creep her hand towards her bow, 'Oh I have no stakes in this at all apart from my orders given to me by my sensei, so really there is nothing in this for me apart from the completion of a successful mission'

Aizen smiled, his eyes closing in a friendly manner, 'well I don't think that is quite true is it Miss Kurosaki, I can see you whole Family from here' Aizen cocked his head to the left and let out a soft chuckle, 'who they are is something you will have to figure out unless you wish for me to tell you'

Leena nervously glanced around her, thinking to herself she muled over the options; 'Who could the be?', glancing around she looked at the group before her,as she ran through all the options of who he could possibly mean.

'I understand from your silence that, you don't realise the full ramifications of what I am saying, when I said family, I meant family not a disjointed group of individuals grouped together through shared experience's;does that make the point any clearer'

Leena rocked on her feet as if hit by a physical blow, 'You...you...y..y..y..y you mean'

Aizen's face broke into a snake like grin, 'Yesss' he said protracting the s in to a snake like hiss, 'I mean your Mother, And,Your Father'

Leena's eyes instantly landed on, Rukia, 'So, Orihime was right, you are my M, M, Mother' Tears welled in Leena's eye's, the sudden realisation that the Mother she had sought after for over Twelve year's, she wanted to rush towards Rukia and throw her arms around her, but at the same time she felt an unbridled hostility towards the woman who had disappeared for over half her life, she settled on simply staring at the woman before her.

'Oh my, my, my, how touching, but that is still not the best part, Daddy dearest is here as well' he glanced down at the Cyborg before him, there was a collective gasp as they all at once realised who the Cyborg, who had made such a dramatic entry.

Rukia stood rooted to the spot, 'Ich, Ich, Ichigo, is, is, is that you' as she spoke she began to slowly edge froward until she was no more than three feet from the unmoving cyborg, she reached out towards him hoping to feel the warmth she had once known; as her hand made contact with the cold lifeless armour of Ichigo's exoskeleton all she felt was.

Cold.

She brushed her hand over the surface of the armour feeling the contours that so accurately reflected the man that lay beneath, the rippled contours of his stomach the broad musculature of his chest and across his shoulders.

As if noticing her presence for the first time Ogihci turned and glanced down at the woman running her hand over his torso and shoulders, he cocked his head to the side and stared at her, vapour billowed out from the vent grill where his mouth should have been and swirled up past both sides of his head, wreathing his head in a cloud of incandescent vapour.

Rukia flinched away from him, aghast at the pale uncomprehending blank mask his face had become, her face said it all an uncomprehending visage of pure shock and agony.

Shock at finding her husband and daughter after so many years apart from each other.

Agony at the fact that the man she had given herself to totally and unequivocally had either no memory of either of them or had simply ceased to be that man altogether.

Gathering her thought's she moved closer again and placed a gentle hand against his chest, and raising herself on tiptoe reached up and ran her hand down the side of his blank face, 'Ichigo, it's me, it's Rukia please don't you recognise me' Tears began to freely roll down her face 'Answer me Dam it don't you recognise me, ICHIGO ANSWER ME'

She pounded her fists against his metal cased chest, looking down at the imp like woman infront of him, he reached down and pushed her aside.

In a liquid filled voice,'I'm not Ichigo, he died ten years ago. I am, Ogihci Shirosaki'

Rukia landed with a thump skidding backwards into a support pillar staring with a tear streaked face at the armour clad monolith before her, 'NO FUCK THAT SHIT, YOUR ICHIGO KUROSAKI MY LOVER, MY HUSBAND, FATHER TO MY DAUGHTER' as she said the last bit she stabbed her hand in Leena's direction, then sprinted towards Ichigo and swung a full fisted punch towards his head, she covered the distance in a matter of seconds, as she swung her fist at his head she found herself being lifted off the floor she flailed her arm and legs through the air trying in vain to claw her way towards the cyborg before her.

Chad lifted Rukia's light frame easily hoisting her clean off the floor, in one smooth motion to avoid ripping her shoulder out of its socket; staring at the flailing woman before him he sighed and shouted at her 'Staff Sergeant Kuchiki, cease these actions at once' Rukia's movements slowed then ceased altogether as she realised how futile her efforts were.

'You can put me down now Sado, I'm fine honestly', nodding Sado slowly lowered her back to the floor, she stood there rigid eyes Flaming with anger, Aizen howled with laughter, 'This simply is to much' he glance at his watch 'Dear me look at the time, they must be close by now' as he spoke a twenty foot wide nine foot tall monitor slid from the ceiling and sprung to life.

* * *

Shinji Hirako, led the Vizords closer to their objective point, reaching the door way they gathered up on either side waiting to enter through it, slowly and surely Shinji turned the handle and entered; as the team spilled through the doorway they entered a room twenty feet wide and about sixty feet long, covered in white tiles from floor to ceiling,stepping in with his rifle raised he lifted his mask clear of his face, 'Well I was not expecting this' glancing upwards he spied a series of extinguisher points running the length of the room, following logic he looked to the floor and sure enough saw a drain placed in the centre of the room.

Fear quickly began to rise in him as he realised exactly what he had lead his team into, 'out, move, now come on get out' Muguruma turned to the door only to have it slam shut in his face.

'Shinji we are stuck in here' anger filling his voice, 'What the fuck have you lead us into'

The far wall slid open revealing Yammy Llargo, Coyote Stark, and Baraggan Louisenbairn they stood there dressed head to toe in ballistics body armour, clutched in their hands the browning M2E2 heavy machine gun.

Muguruma stared and turned to face them, 'Ah fuck it', running forwards, rage spilling from he screamed at them in a battle roar that would have made Hercules jealous.

Shinji smiled as he heard Muguruma's final words 'Come on I'll fucking have you ya Space Faggot'

* * *

Chad and the others stared at the screen in sheer horror at what the say before them, the guns of the Espada spewed forth blooming cones of yellow as they unleashed a hail of lead into the Vizords, Muguruma was all but sawn in half as he leaped towards one of them knife raised above his head.

They watched as the Vizord team was obliterated by the concentrated fire storm raining down upon them.

Then as quickly as it started it stopped, the three espada retreated backwards to their original positions and the wall slid back into place as the room was washed clean.

Chad stared at Aizen blind with rage at what he had just witnessed, 'Oh don't look at me like that Sado, dear me it does nothing for you frown lines my boy, I couldn't really let them swell your ranks now could I where would be the fun in that, honestly I can assure it was quick my men are excellent marksmen, well most of the time and as you can plainly see none of them are alive any more otherwise the acid being poured on them would cause them to scream out in pain from being slowly melted alive'

Ogihci moved with unquestionable speed and was up beside Aizen before he had even registered the Cyborgs movement, as Aizen turned to look at him Ogihci launch a round house kick into Aizen's head sending him sprawling off the beam to land at Chad's feet.

Rolling backwards Aizen came to his feet and began to sprint away from them Ogihci again moving at speeds that were to fast to Physically see appeared infront of the fleeing man and snap punched him in the chest.

Aizens legs shot from underneath him and he sailed backwards shooting past Leena and smashing into the marble panelled wall thirty feet past her, seeing he could not evade the man in his current state he reached into his pocket and pressed down on a small remote panic button, and stood grinning insanely as a rivulet of blood ran from the corner of his mouth.

'Now we will see just how lucky you are Assassin, and Sado, the rest of you I am sorry I cannot stay and chat with you but I am inviting a few colleagues to keep you company', as Aizen finished speaking concealed doors all around the Foyer opened up and Espada, Numeros, Fraccion and Exequias spilled forth surrounding them.

'Well lets get this party started'

Renji slung his SLR over his back and brought his mini gun to bear, the others around them formed into a solid circle as the enemy closed around them, Leena sensing her chance brought her Bow up and aimed at Aizen locking onto his chest drawing back on it she let a glowing bolt of blue compressed energy fly and watched as it caught him square in the chest sending him back through a door way that suddenly opened behind him, as he disappeared through it she saw the look of anger and shock etched over his features as the darkness swallowed him hole.

* * *

Ogihci was past Leena and through the door in less time than it took to blink, leaving Leena standing there, turning to her left she drew back her bow once more and flicked a small switch on the bow stave then watched as the colour of the bolt intensified and it doubled in size.

Loosing the arrow she took off in a flat out sprint after it watching in a detached melancholy as all who were struck by the supercharged energy arrow exploded into powder like particles, leaping into a tucked roll she came down inside the circle the team had formed and drew her blade then stepped forwards and took her place beside her mother.

Rukia looked at her daughter, and raised an eyebrow, 'What happened to your orders',

Leena looked down at her mother, 'Fuck my orders, I just found you I ain't losing you again, but you have some serious explaining to do if we live through this'

'That is one big if, but deal if we do I will explain everything although I have a feeling Ishida has a lot of fucking explaining to do'

* * *

Renji stood fiddling with his ipod and speaker on his hip, 'Music to die to, hang on no music to save the world to, yeah bingo'.

As he looked up again and hefted his mini gun in hand the opening strains of "Before I forget" as he stepped forwards and unleashed a hailstorm of lead from his mini gun tearing into the enemy infront of him.

In a roar of energetic laughter he cut through them like a scythe through wheat.

Weaving left and right he hammered through them as the rest of the team opened up with their own weapons.

Above it all they could hear Renji belting out the words to the song as he layed down heavier levels of fire onto those before him.

'My end, It justifies my means, All I ever do is delay, My every attempt to evade, the end of the road and my end.

It justifies my means all I ever do is delay, My attempt to evade.'

and in a full throated roar that would make Corey Taylor jealous he bellowed into the on rushing Arrancar's faces.

'**THE END OF THE ROAD'**

Chad hearing this joined him in a melodious tone.

'I am a world before I am a man, I was a creature before I could stand, I will remember before I forget.

**BEFORE I FORGET THAT'!**

Eventually all the men present were belting out the words to the song along side Renji as they pushed ever closer to their own demises, every one present knew they were not going home alive, but they were damned well going to take every last one of the bastards with them.

Time seemed to slow for them as the song changed to a track they had not heard in a long time.

Rukia raised her rifle and drilled home a burst into a charging Arrancar's face just as

Fred durst bellowed out the vocals to Take a look around.

Leena darted forward and in a display of martial arts skill that left her mother speechless down seven Espada in four moves, blood flew in all directions leaving a weaving pattern of droplets over her gi, al of this was off set by the sudden drop in tempo of the track.

Flying back into motion Rukia smashed the butt of her rifle into the face of one as she pulled the trigger and ventilated another.

Chad looked around to see his men and women doing all they could to stave off death, Orihime was there by his side pistol drawn, aiming and firing single rounds at any that got to close but bound by her oath as a medic she couldn't hit any of them with a lethal shot, Chad MP7's in hand strode out of the circle arm's outstretched hammering out round after round none missing their mark until both weapons ran dry, flipping the over he caught the barrels not caring that the red hot metal seared his skin and let the fly end of end to smash into the faces of two Espada, reaching behind him he heaved up his XM312 and unleashed a hailstorm of .50 calibre lead into the bodies of all before him.

Renji was still dealing out death to the strains of Disturbed's "Meaning of life" and once again bellowing out the lyrics as he did, as he neared the second half of the song his mini gun ran dry, and flipping it over he swung it like a man possessed caving in skulls and breaking bones with fury known only by those who know they are at the mercy of the reaper.

'Get, get, get, get, get psycho, I wanna get psycho'

As he yelled the last word he let his gun fly and snapped up his SLR dropping high precision shots into the skulls of any one infront of him as he slowly made his way back to the group just the track changed to an old favourite of his "Bleed it out" by Linkin park, he began to speed up snapping off round in time with the drumbeat of the song.

Ukitake and Shunsui stood side by side as always weapons in hand, they slew enemy's by the dozen in an unrelenting display of marksmanship, shouting over his shoulder to Chad Shunsui called out 'Sado its been Fun, But I am afraid this is where we part ways my friend, and remember if you find yourself alone walking through fields of corn do not worry'

Chad laughed and both men said simultaneously ' Because your already dead'

'See you on the other side Kyoraku, I would say it had been an honour but well, you get the idea'

Shunsui let our a loud long laugh and turned to Ukitake and grinned, 'Ready'

Ukitake gave a massive smile from behind his Re-breather and said 'Always'

simultaneously both men ran dry of ammunition and dropped their rifles drawing their custom made swords they both carried and with war cry's that would make Vikings jealous Charged cleaving left and right.

'Form up close up that gap' Chad bellowed to his team as their closed the gap left by their two fellow soldiers.

Looking over Renji grinned 'Crazy bastards' as he carried on dropping enemy soldiers he called out over the com's to Chad 'Sado there's no end to them where the fuck are they coming from, we ain't got enough ammo to deal with all of them'

as if to highlight the point Renji's rifle click empty immediately he reached for another MAG only to find he hand none, 'See boss this exactly my point, I am now bingo on bullets, got any bright ideas'

pulling forth his own sword Renji began to slice through the enemy like a knife through butter.

Leena screamed as a bullet tore through her upper thigh, limping she narrowly avoided a bayonet to the throat from another as she drove her blade deep into its sternum, 'Fuck you' kicking it away she screamed again as the wound tore further,

Rukia cried in rage as she watched helplessly as her daughter was slowly being over run and she was helpless to do anything but watch, she swung her now empty rifle by the barrel caving in the skull of another Arrancar.

As the team was slowly but surely corralled into the corner of the Foyer a blood chilling scream was heard and a flood tied of Hollows poured out from corridors above them and out from every conceivable exit and in the blink of an eye the Arrancar were washed aside only a few holding their own against the vicious primal assault that engulfed them.

Leena grabbed at the lull in the fighting to make her way to her mothers side, 'Why do I get the feeling I wont be getting that explanation mum'

'Some how I think your right sweet heart, just know this; I never abandoned you or your father, after he rescued me I tried to find you but every where I looked you were listed as dead, even Ishida told me the same thing.

Not watching you grow up has been the biggest regret of my life' this was punctuated by her staving in the head of the nearest hollow, as the rifle made contact with the things head it broke in two, letting the barrel fall she drew he Katana and made ready to do battle once more, 'Now dear how about we cut the Chit Chat and kill these bastards so we can go home'

* * *

the battle raged for over six hours, and still the tide of hollows never ceased, by now they were pushed with their back to the wall.

Chad his chest heaving and arms weary looked at the floor before him, it was littered with empty magazines and now useless guns, 'We need a miracle to even survive another five minuets' he muttered into the throat mike, it was acknowledge by murmured responses from what was left of his team.

As he looked up sweat rolling off him stinging his eyes, a warm orange glow appeared in the tunnel to his left across the atrium, 'You called' echoed in his ear as a roiling wall of fire erupted from the tunnels mouth incinerating all in its path.

Ikkaku decked head to toe in fire retardant leather walked from the the fire, eyes blazing with the hatred of a thousand vengeful gods, heaving his flame thrower to the right he carved a swath through the enemy leading right up to Chad's feet, the flames danced off his eyes and the glass of his mask, 'MOVE' he called to the others as he obliterated more of what lay before him, striding forward like a fire wielding reaper, he carved through them all, nothing stood in his path. As he played the flame further out the bags of explosives left behind by Kyoraku and Jushiro ignited and cast a thirty foot wide crater between the fleeing soldiers and the remaining hollows.

Shrugging off his flame thrower tanks he slapped onto them a small packet of C8 plastic explosive and set a timer for four minuets.

Looking at the team as they passed him, he nodded, Chad stopped beside him 'You know what your doing', Ikkaku nodded, 'Just go only three minuets and thirty left, go'

'Thank you, I wont forget this', Ikkaku ripped off his mask and grinned at him 'if I go laughing ill go happy, just make it worth it'.

Chad laid a hand on Ikkaku's shoulder then took off running, Ikkaku stood inside the tunnel mouth, and kicked over the tanks to his flame thrower leaving the nozzle locked open, then hefted his twin MP5's and began to fire, as he stood there knowing he was going to die he couldn't help but laugh as Renji's ipod and speaker skidded to a stop beside his right foot and began playing Burn it to the ground by Nickle back, his ear bead crackled with static caused by the distance but he clearly made out Renji as he said 'You need it more than I do, thanks bro'

Ikkaku a grin plastered on his face fired until his ammo ran dry, tossing the guns away he drew out his sword and let fly, 'Come on make me laugh', he danced through them like a daemon possessed nothing made it to the tunnels entrance, moving faster and faster in time with the music he laid bodies open and severed limbs, until a wall three feet high lay before him and still he carried on right up until the last forty seconds as the song ticked down so did the timer, then with the last breath he ever took Ikkaku let out a crazed laugh just as the tanks detonated in a cloud of orange flame, demolishing the tunnels entrance and enveloping him in a funeral pyre of his own creation.

All the while his cackling laughter echoed down the tunnel as his team mates made their escape

* * *

the team sprinted down the tunnel, reaching the end the exited it like a bullet as the pressure from Ikkaku's explosion threw them forwards, stunned and weary they staggered to their feet, turning to his team Chad took stock of who was left, as he looked upon them all bloody and sore, he was heartened to see Leena with her mother while Orihime, banged her thigh during the brief respite Ikkaku's sacrifice had given them.

Renji limped over to his commander, just as Chad sat down resting against the wall, Renji slid down the wall next to him favouring his right leg, he was pale and drawn from lose of blood but still managed to crack a smile, nodding to his leg Chad looked at him 'You get Orihime to look at that', Renji laughed as he peeled back the piece of his trousers covering the nine inch long gash in his thigh 'Others need it more than me' he said as he pointed to Rukia and Leena who were both undergoing the ministrations of Orihimes medical knowledge, 'Besides who made you the boss'.

Renji looked at Chad who grinned 'Urahara', Renji snorted 'I had forgotten that' then his smile faltered and he smashed his fist into his knee 'Fuck it all, this is all bollocks, first Yumichika bought it, the we lose Kyoraku and Ukitake, now Ikkaku, who the fuck is next'

Chad Shrugged 'well looking at the all male score board, probably you or me, unless something happens to Orihime or Rukia, to be honest I don't see Leena lasting to much longer, she has lost a hell of a lot of blood and that wound to her leg is slowing her down', Renji laughed again, 'And mine ain't, be real Sado, we all knew we wouldn't make it out of this alive, if I am gonna go its going to be with a bang like Ikkaku not a whimper trust me'

Chad rose to his feet, 'I do that's my problem' as he said that he strolled over to Rukia leaving behind him a chuckling Renji.

'Ready to move' Rukia nodded and Leena gave him a thumbs up, Glancing at Orihime he raised a questioning eyebrow, she in turn nodded, he knew full well all three were lying but he needed to know that they were still in the fight.

'Ok lets move'

they all climbed to their feet and began to move off, Leena and Renji limping visibly, while Rukia clutched at her side every now and then as the broken ends of her ribs grated together.

* * *

Aizen danced away from Ogihci as he slashed at him with his Katana, in his water filled voice Ogihci called out to Aizen, 'I promised I would find you Aizen, I told you nothing could stop me from finding you' he raised the sword once more and charged 'NOT EVEN DEATH' and brought the blade down so sharply it split the wall with pressure wave it created.

Aizen leaped side ways once more Ducking just in time to avoid the blasts from Ogihci's pulse cannon as it blasted one foot holes into the walls.

Just as Ogihci was about to pounce again, Chad and the others barrelled through into the room, swords levelled, 'Ahh nice to see you all again, but I sense your a few short, oh my did Kyoraku and Ukitake not make it, oh deary me; well at least you made it through ok and that's what counts, now if you'll excuse me I have some people you should meet'

with that Aizen once again vanished and as before Ogihci gave chase disappearing before the others could say a word.

The door behind them slammed shut, as the team gingerly advanced forwards, five of the largest hollows any of them had even seen appeared from concealed panels in the floor, the team scattered like cockroaches, one Hollow following one team member, Renji sprinted as fast as he could the tear in his leg forgotten, all he could hear was his own breathing and the pounding footsteps of the behemoth behind him.

It swiped at him Clawed fingers raking at his back, he felt a hot tearing sensation as the claws made brief contact with his body causing him to stumble and fall, tucking himself into a roll he managed to come up on the run and carry on going, grabbing hold of his sword he flicked a small switch on the handle and flicked the sword forward watching as it whipped outwards and bit into the wall ahead leaping he used the swinging momentum of his sword to flip up and over the Hollow, pulling free he retracted the blade and slashed down the beasts back rending through flesh until he saw the disjointed segments of its spine.

The beast roared in agony as Renji cleaved its back open, it spun flailing its arms in an attempt to swat Renji out the air, the back hand of one arm caught Renji in mid air and sent him flying into the wall winded and dazed he hit the floor, the behemoth advanced on Renji's immobile form, scooping him off the floor and crushing the wind out of him, Renji's ribs snapped like dry twigs causing him to scream in pain,he saw the things gaping maw open and he knew exactly what was coming.

He keyed open the coms channel, 'well Sado looks like I am next just remember what I said hey A Bang No Whimper, see you in hell amigo'

Sado winced, 'If I see you any where near hell I'll kick your ass out'

Renji groped around in his rear pouch and found his final MK3A2 concussion grenade, pulling the pin he held the spoon down as the thing dragged him closer and closer to its waiting mouth, he Renji passed the point of no return he popped the spoon on the grenade and Yelled out in defiance, 'I HOPE I GIVE YOU THE SHIT'S' the tossed the grenade down its throat just before its mouth bit down, ending his life forever.

As the things swallowed down what remained of his victim the chemical fused ignited and blew the thing inside out.

* * *

Orihime ran for her life her pistol gone all she could do was run for it, the Hollow behind her was relentlessly gaining ground, for every twenty steps she took it took one and covered double the distance, scooping its hand down in an attempt to pick her up it missed and slammed her into a pillar, as she struggled to rise her self, ears ringing from the shock and mind a whirl of blurred images she never heard Chad or Rukia cry out for her to move, as the hollow reached down and dragged her screaming form off the floor.

It swung her about like a rag doll grabbing hold of one leg and the opposite arm it pulled and tore her leg from her body and ripped the arm from its socket, her screams of pain echoed round the chamber, disgusted by the noise the hollow squeezed her head between its thumb and forefinger until it crushed it like a grape, seeing no more fun in the object it held in its hands it dropped Orihimes corpse like a discarded banana peel and walked off in search of more fun things to play with.

* * *

Rukia limped and Ran as fast as she could, after seeing what that other hollow had done to Orihime she didn't want it to happen to her, now that she had two of them after her she pushed her self harder, clutching her sword in hand she thumbed the switch on the hilt and powered it up the blade Thrumming with barely contained energy, she ran flat out towards the wall and planted her feet running ten feet up the wall she flipped and drove her sword point first into the things head and hit the switch again sending out a burst of high intensity hydrogen freezing the things head solid, wrenching her blade free she watched as it ploughed into the wall head first and roared with delight as its head burst into over a thousand pieces, although her celebration was short lived as she soon took of running again, the second hollow hot on her heels.

She threw herself to the left as a bolt of blue energy shot towards her missing her head by inches to burst through the hollow behind her dropping it cold in its tracks.

She looked round to see her daughter standing there grinning, as she ran towards her she screamed in terror as she watched a hollow blind sided her daughter sending her head first into a wall with a loud sickening crunch of shattered bone, Leena hit the floor still as death.

Rukia screamed a blood curdling scream of rage only a mother who has seen her child murdered can manage.

She flew at the hollow hacking at it with all pretence of self preservation gone, the thing slashed at her cutting deep into her abdomen with its claws only to have them cleaved from its hand.

Swinging its other hand down it plunged it claws deep into Rukia's chest and lifted her from the floor, slashing with her sword at its arm and face as it lifted her from the floor she screamed in white hot Fury, 'COME ON YOU BASTARD ILL FUCKING HAVE YOU, COME ON' then with a strength no one knew she possessed she threw her sword like a spear straight through the things skull obliterating its brain as the blade passed through its head and out the back burying itself a foot into the wall behind it, the beast toppled forward, Chad seeing the death of the hollow puled his fist free of the one chasing him and let it drop as he raced to where Rukia was still skewered by the beasts claws, reaching out he managed to free her and settle her gently on the floor before the damage to her body finally claimed her life, gazing down at her still for Chad's eyes burned with hatred for Aizen and all he had done,

rising to his feet he stalked off in search of the man he fully intended to kill.

* * *

Ogihci Dance and spun through the air in a sing spray of sparking steel and clashing swords as he battled ever onwards with Aizen, every so often he would bring to bear one of the three weapons that adorned his arms.

Aizen dived into a roll behind a concrete planter as Ogihci sent forth a spray of 6.8mm bullets from the miniaturised rotary gun on his right arm.

Concrete and dirt flew in all directions as Aizen curled himself into a tight ball to avoid the onslaught, keeping his foe pinned down Ogihci ran forwards and leapt into the air spinning as he did so cutting the planter apart with a hail of hot lead, Aizen managed by the skin of his teeth to move out at the way just as the area he had been sat in was chewed into dust buy the close range hailstorm.

Ogihci snap kicked outwards connecting with Aizen's chest and sent him sprawling, landing Aizen's sword skittered across the floor flying out of his grasp.

Striding forwards Ogihci's foot came down on the blade snapping it in two,in a shower of incandescent sparks.

In his liquid drenched voice Ogihci laid bare his life to the man that had once take it.

'You took everything from me, My wife. My daughter, My home, My life, and whether its in this life or the next I will have my vengeance, as I lay dead on the battlefield I remember voices surrounding me incandescent lights danced around me and a sense of weightlessness, yes I remember who and what I am, yes I remembered my wife, my daughter'

he slammed his fist into his chest so hard tat he partially dented the exoskeleton, 'Do you think this would be enough of a consolation to them, you took the one thing in this world that made me human and destroyed it, I have nothing left because of you, YOU STOLE EVERYTHING FROM ME'

Ogihci raised his sword and made to plunge it downwards through Aizen's chest when the blade severed with a loud snapping crack.

'Enough, Ichigo this is not what they would have wanted, yes he should be made accountable but not by you, do you honestly think killing him will bring anything back'

Ogihci turned to look at Chad who stood there hold a now empty pistol, 'you are not the only one who lost it all that day that war lasted three years Ichigo, and carried on for over a year after you bought the farm, he lost, what we took care of in there was the last remnants of any power he had left, and now all that remains are us three; your job is done soldier you took it this far stand down, let me finish this'

Ogihci screamed in anger, 'NO, NO ONE IS TAKING THIS FROM ME NO ONE'

He flew at Chad in a hail of bullets and kicks, Chad blocked and parried but never returned a single blow he took, bullets bit into his flesh, bones broke and blood spilled from his body, Aizen seizing his chance snatched up the remnants of his sword and rushed at Ogihci's back aiming for the joint in the armour at the base of his spine.

The sword slid through the gap like a hot knife through butter, Ogihci let out a ear splitting scream as the blade sliced through flesh and severed his spine.

Spinning in a rapid circle that defied all reason he slammed his foot into the side of Aizen's head lifting his off the floor and sending him careening into the wall, as Chad watched Aizen impact with the wall Ogihci dropped to the floor paralysed from the waist down.

He reached out a quivering hand and grasped hold of Chad's tunic drawing him closer, 'please, I want to see you with my own eyes, just one last time, this' he lifted his hand and pointed to the plate covering his face, 'Turns everything into what I never wanted to see, please old friend before I finally die one last time I want to look upon the face of a friend'

Chad slowly almost tenderly lifted the face plate from Ichigo's face and gazed into the Dark eyes of his friend, what he saw couldn't shock him the way Ichigo thought it would, Chad had seen to much in his life for the sight of his friends scared and battle torn visage to do any more than make him wince slightly.

'Well that look like it hurt', Ichigo coughed out a blood filled laugh, 'Don't make me laugh ya prick, it hurts to much, but its good to see you, finally, sorry for all I have done, you didn't deserve that' Chad shrugged, 'don't worry about it, you had a good reason I would have done the same'

Ichigo smiled as best he could, then as his friend watched Ichigo's eyes clouded over and he lay still for the final time, 'Goodbye brother' Chad lay his friend to rest as gently as he could, the stood rising to his feet.

* * *

Chad picked his way through the rubble of the courtyard over to where Aizen lay, and lifted him front the floor by his neck, as he opened his mouth to speak Aizen turned and drove the broken blade of his sword deep into Chad's abdomen.

In a cry of rage that made Aizen cower Chad drove his fist into Aizen chest feeling the bones break, then flung his into the wall once more, Bellowing in anger he lifted Aizen by his leg and swung him like a sledge hammer into the stone benches across the yard.

He charged after Aizens mangled form like a bull loose from its pen and stamped down on the man's back eliciting screeching cry's of anguish from the already broken man.

Dropping to his knees Chad pinned Aizen to the floor and slammed punch after punch into the man's bloodied face, crying in rage so pure that it would have made Angles fear to tread.

He pummelled Aizen into the floor cracking the concrete with the force of the impact, then picked him up once more and with sheer strength broke them man's back and tossed him away like a rag doll.

Aizen miraculously was still Alive and trying to rise on legs that no longer worked held out a hand pleading with Chad for mercy.

'Please no, no more, I surrender please show mercy I beg you no more'

Aizen choked out tears of fear rolling down his face.

'Why should I show you mercy when you didnt show them'

as he bit off the sentence he launched a boot into Aizens face.

'All the people who died'

smashed a fist once more into his chest.

'All the ones you raped, murdered and tortured, I watched their family's cry, where's your mercy for them'

on each word he launched a boot or fist into Aizens body.

Aizen sensing the end grabbed at a shard of broken re-bar and just as Chad drove his fist down wards, sent the bar deep into Chad's chest piercing his heart, Chad's eyes widened in shock then as he stared at the vicious grinning face of the man who murdered millions, violent rage seared forth one final time and with a power he didn't know he had drove his open fist deep into Aizens chest and felt his hand close around the man's heart then with his last violent will ripped the still beating organ from Aizens chest and watched as all life faded from his eyes.

Dropping the wet organ to the floor Chad staggered backwards and sank to the floor sliding down the wall, his strength finally fading, sighing and in pain from his wounds Chad pulled the remains of a cigar from his pocket, looked at it, and laughed 'What can it do kill me', putting it to his lips he lit it and inhaled the warm comforting smoke watching in detached fascination as it escaped from a hole in his chest, which made him laugh all the more, as the blood drained from him he pulled out a photograph, showing the faces of all his friends, some long dead other only recent as he stared at it a single lone tear tracked down his face, leaving a pale streak in the dust and grime, then as the dust settled around him and his life faded away his head lolled forwards and Chad's life was gone forever.

* * *

A/N

Wasn't sure how to end this still not to sure I may write a small one shot follow up feature Urahara and the others ill wait and see what others say before I do.

And as I said at the beginning the words keyed by asterisks areas follows

S.S.A.R = special search and rescue

A.A.D = automatic activation device

I.R.D = immediate response deployment

F.O.B = forward operating base

if I have missed any I apologise to every one all I can say is PM with them and ill tell you what they are.

Ttfn

KAL


End file.
